ROUGE BAISER
by Katarii Kullervo
Summary: Las malas decisiones habían arrastrado a Hermione al Rouge Baiser. Después de diez años ella pensó que moriría en ese burdel de mala muerte hasta que una noche el enigmático Draco Malfoy se apareció en primera fila y quiso saber los motivos que la habían llevado a vender su cuerpo. DRAMIONE 18 VIOLENCIA Y ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLICITAS. MUNDO ALTERNO.
1. CLOSER

_Dislclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía._

* * *

.

.

 **Rouge Baiser**

.

.

Las malas decisiones habían arrastrado a Hermione al Rouge Baiser. Después de diez años ella pensó que moriría en ese burdel de mala muerte hasta que una noche el enigmático Draco Malfoy se apareció en primera fila y quiso saber los motivos que la habían llevado a vender su cuerpo. DRAMIONE +18 VIOLENCIA Y ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLICITAS. MUNDO ALTERNO.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **1\. CLOSER**_

.

Las luces brillaban intermitentes sobre la música estruendosa. El olor a sudor humano junto con sexo y fluidos corporales llenaban el lugar por completo. La temperatura aumentaba constantemente mientras que los hombres llenaban el lugar como cada noche. Él seguía preguntándose cómo fue que los estúpidos de sus amigos lo habían convencido de ir a ese agujero de mala muerte, que aunque para ser de mala muerte era bastante costoso. Miró de nuevo e lugar y se permitió sentir un poco de repulsión ante las imágenes que sus ojos grises veían.

En el centro del lugar, un escenario adornaba el lugar, en el centro había un tubo de metal fijado en el centro y delante de él una pasarela cuyo piso estaba iluminado por decenas de luces de colores. Las chicas en poca ropa o desnudas se paseaban por el lugar contoneando sus caderas y sus pechos al ritmo de la música mientras que sus clientes las observaban como perros hambrientos. "NO TOCAR SIN PAGAR" era el eslogan del lugar que brillaba por todos lados. Y lo comprendía a la perfección, las chicas de este lugar eran por mucho las mujeres más hermosas que sus ojos habían visto.

Ni siquiera la exquisita belleza de su exnovia, Astoria Greengrass, se podía comparar con aquellas chicas. Era como si fuesen algo mágico y prohibido a la vez. "NO TOCAR SIN PAGAR". El respirar en ese caldo de humedad y calor humano era ya bastante caro, no se quería imaginar lo que costaba tan siquiera tocar el cabello de alguna de esas chicas. Era claro que la mayoría de ellas eran extranjeras, lo que él no entendía era como era que habían caído en ese lugar y más aún, no comprendía como era que ellas aceptaban hacer ese trabajo tan bajo y ruin como él lo consideraba.

-Draco, por aquí –escuchó decir a su amigo moreno Blaise, quien sin duda alguna era el responsable de haberlo arrastrado a ese lugar-, tenemos los mejores asientos.

Draco lo siguió entre la multitud de gente que adornaba el lugar hasta una mesa ubicada al frente de la pasarela. Draco suspiró, no le sorprendía en absoluto la elección de lugares de Blaise y mucho menos la fortuna que de seguro pagó por ellos. Blaise se sentó emocionado y aplaudió.

-Draco, hermano, te prometo que esta noche te olvidarás de la zorra de Astoria –dijo el moreno pidiendo dos vasos de whisky de fuego.

-Deja de llamarla de esa forma, ¿quieres? –respondió el rubio molesto. A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, odiaba cuando alguno de sus amigos hablaba mal de ella.

-No sé cuánto tiempo más seguirás defendiéndola, Draco, lo que te hizo es imperdonable.

Draco miró a su mejor amigo furioso. El que le estuvieran recordando constantemente la traición de Astoria no hacia las cosas más fáciles ni menos dolorosas. Se bebió e jalón su whisky y cruzó los brazos. Blaise sonrió como chaval de secundaria y abrazó torpemente a Draco. El rubio se alejó incomodo de su amigo. A Blaise le encantaba invadir el espacio personal de las personas, en especial de sus amigos porque sabía cuánto era que les molestaba cuando hacia eso. Draco suspiró de nuevo.

-En unos minutos me agradecerás el haberte traído, amigo –dijo el moreno emocionado.

-Lo dudo mucho –susurró el rubio con peor humor. Seguía sin entender como era que se había dejado convencer por Blaise para ir a ese lugar.

Bebió un poco más de whisky, Blaise había comprado una botella entera al darse cuenta del mal humor de su amigo, cosa de Draco agradeció. El Whisky no era malo, admitía el rubio, y de estar en mejor humor admitía que posiblemente estaría disfrutando del espectáculo como lo estaba haciendo Blaise. Miró a la chica vestida de vaquera en el escenario.

La chica tenía un cuerpo de infarto, cintura pequeña, pechos redondos y generosamente llenos, unas piernas torneadas y fuertes y un bonito trasero bien formado. El largo cabello rojo estaba amarrado en dos gruesas trenzas que caían por sus pechos. Una ridícula canción country sonaba a todo volumen mientras que la desvergonzada pelirroja saltaba y montaba un ridículo caballo de juguete. La chica vestía solamente una diminuta tanga color mezclilla, un sombrero vaquero y un antifaz negro.

Miró como los sonrosados pezones de la pelirroja se movían de arriba hacia abajo mientras que la danza de la chica continuaba. Los hombres alrededor del escenario-pasarela aullaban como lobos y le gritaban obscenidades a la vaquera mientras le arrojaban billetes. Draco se preguntó de nuevo qué era lo que había lanzado a esa chica a ser bailarina exótica. La pelirroja de repente se puso frente a ellos, comenzó a danzar cada vez más lento hasta ponerse de rodillas frente a nosotros. Blaise estaba anonadado. Se relamió los labios y se acercó a ella. Cuando Draco vio que le puso un billete de cincuenta libras en la boca a la chica y después le quitó el tanga pensó que los gorilas de seguridad los echarían. No fue así.

La pelirroja meneó el trasero un poco más, mostrando sus partes a los hombres que estaban detrás de ella. Draco sintió como la sangre comenzó a aglomerarse en sus mejillas. Maldijo internamente por tener un cuerpo tan traicionero y por la maldita pelirroja condenadamente sexy. La chica pareció notar su sonrojo y le sonrió. Draco la miró y pudo notar que los ojos de la pelirroja eran verdes y que tenía el rostro bañado en pecas. Apostaría su fortuna entera, que era bastante, que la vaquera era una mujer extremadamente bella.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ella es mía –dijo Blaise con una sonrisa mientras que levantaba la mano y señalaba a la pelirroja.

Inmediatamente un hombre enfundado en un traje y zapatos de charol se acercó a Blaise y le susurró algo al oído. Blaise sonrió y asintió como niño de tres años para después sacar su tarjeta de crédito. Hasta ese momento Draco se dio cuenta que el Rouge Baiser era un prostíbulo. No pudo evitar sentirse furioso con Blaise. El idiota de seguro pensaba que un polvo caro lo pondría de buen humor. No podía estar más equivocado. Draco se levantó furioso dispuesto a darse la vuelta cuando el hombre en los altavoces llamó su atención.

-Démosle un fuerte aplauso de despedida a nuestra hermosa Jessy James y uno de bienvenida a la estrella del Rouge Baiser, la hermosa, encantadora y terriblemente sensual: ¡Leona!

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir extasiada cuando por los altavoces comenzó a sonar Closer de Nine Inch Nails. Un telón, que Draco apenas notó, se abrió dejando ver de espaldas a una chica de alborotada melena castaña. Estaba vestida con un traje de cuero negro, un antifaz y una enorme cola.

 _You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

La chica comenzó a moverse lentamente de acuerdo a la música que retumbaba en el lugar haciendo que Draco se quedara estático donde estaba mirándola anonadado. Había algo en la chica que lo atraía terriblemente. Blaise notó la actitud de su siempre correcto amigo y sonrió. Le llamó al consierge y le arregló a su amigo una cita, si es que se le podía llamar así, con la leona.

 _Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

La castaña era aún más curvilínea que la vaquera. Sus pechos eran más llenos y redondos, el pequeño traje de baño, si es que se le podía llamar así, contenía pobremente sus pechos, al igual que el pequeño short de cuero que a duras penas contenía su voluptuoso trasero.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_

 _I want to feel you from the inside_

La leona dio un giro sobre el tubo, y luego otro y otro y otro hasta que se detuvo y Draco casi se cae del asiento. No supo en que momento la castaña se había despojado de la parte superior de su traje, boquiabierto Draco observaba el par de sonrosados pezones, pequeños y redondos que la castaña giraba de un lado a otro.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

La chica no notó la mirada del rubio, era una más de las otras miles de miradas que diariamente sentía sobre su cuerpo. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a las miradas lascivas de los hombres que la iban a ver bailar al club. Sus clientes diarios eran solamente una cifra más, con el paso de los años había dejado de poner atención en los rostros de los hombres que noche tras noche compraban su cuerpo por unos cientos de libras.

 _You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

Giró sus caderas de forma sugerente hasta llegar al tubo, aquel frío amigo que la había mantenido de pie en los peores momentos de su vida. Pegó su espalda al tubo y lentamente fue bajando hasta quedar de cuclillas para luego ponerse en cuatro. Avanzó lentamente simulando ser una gatita y moviendo el trasero para que la cola falsa que usaba se moviera al ritmo de la música. Odiaba esa cola que incómodamente se tenía que introducir en el ano, ya que no había ningún otro lugar de donde se sostuviera una vez que se despojaba de sus shorts de cuero.

 _Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

De repente se fijó en el par de hombres que ocupaban el principio de la pasarela. Debían de ser adinerados ya que esos lugares usualmente estaban vacíos, ninguno de sus clientes tenían la fortuna para pagar esos lugares reservados usualmente para funcionarios gubernamentales, reales, militares y empresarios multimillonarios.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_

 _I want to feel you from the inside_

Ambos hombres no deberían de tener más de treinta y, a diferencia de sus clientes usuales, eran bastante atractivos. El que estaba a su derecha era moreno, de cabello casi a rapa, visiblemente rizado y negro, musculoso y masculino. El otro, el más atractivo, era rubio platino, delgado, de facciones finas pero masculinas y penetrantes ojos grises. Su mandíbula estaba cubierta por una espesa barba color caramelo y sus manos, echas puño, reposaban tensamente en los antebrazos de la silla.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_

 _My whole existence is flawed_

 _You get me closer to god_

Por primera vez en muchos años Hermione se sintió observada, no lascivamente, como era costumbre, sino de una forma que hacía muchos años nadie la observaba pero que sin duda era lo que la había metido en ese lugar. La castaña llegó hacia el principio de la pasarela, donde su mejor amiga Ginny, la intrépida vaquera pelirroja, estaba sentada en el regazo del moreno.

 _Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

La música terminó y Hermione se sorprendió, los enigmáticos ojos del rubio no se despegaban de los suyos y por un momento Hermione se sintió desnuda ante él y no desnuda de la forma que si estaba. Era como si la mirada del rubio la despojara de todos sus miedos e inseguridades, como si con sus ojos grises quisiera saber todo sobre ella y protegerla. La piel se le erizó de solo pensar salir de ese lugar.

Draco la miró y pudo notar como ella lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos mieles debajo de su antifaz, también pudo notar que la piel olivácea de la castaña estaba erizada. Uso toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no tocarla aunque internamente se moría por hacerlo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, producto de su recién finalizada rutina de baile, mientras que la pequeña leona trataba de absorber aire por sus labios a toda costa.

-Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra estrella ¡LEONA BLOOD! –escuchó decir al maestro de ceremonias, un hombre corpulento, alto, de facciones un tanto toscas y pelirrojo. Draco lo miró de mala gana, algo le decía que ese hombre era el responsable de tener en ese lugar a la mayoría de las chicas-. Ahora, démosle la bienvenida a ¡Sweet Pea!

Los ojos de Draco no se movían de la castaña y la siguió con la mirada desde que se movió desde donde estaba él hasta que llegó con el pelirrojo. Vio como el pelirrojo le dijo algo y ella se negó, trató de irse y el hombre la sujetó con fuerza de un brazo atrayéndola hacia él. El rubio hizo las manos puño sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a la leona de lo que fuera que la imbécil comadreja le pudiera hacer. De nuevo la comadreja le dijo algo y ella asintió derrotada para después caminar hacia nosotros de nuevo.

Draco volteó a ver a Blaise anonadado al darse cuenta lo que había hecho su amigo y por qué motivo la leona había discutido con la comadreja. Blaise estaba muy ocupado mirando como la vaquera le bailaba al son de la música por lo que ignoró por completo a Draco. Furioso, el rubio golpeó en el hombro al moreno captando con esto su atención.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Qué mierda has hecho, Blaise? –le preguntó molesto el rubio. Blaise sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda al rubio.

-Por una vez diviértete Draco, sexo sin ataduras, por única vez en tu vida disfruta amigo –le dijo sonriendo y levantándose de su lugar para irse con la pelirroja.

Draco bufó y se puso serio. Lo que fuera que Blaise estaba pensando que él hiciera estaba totalmente equivocado. La leona claramente no quería estar con él, y probablemente con nadie más, por lo que Draco, como el caballero que era, no la iba a obligar a hacer algo que ella no quisiera hacer. Se terminó de un trago su whisky y sacó de su billetera unos cuantos billetes.

-Lo siento linda, mi amigo es un idiota y yo no acostumbro a imponer mi presencia a la fuerza, si alguna vez quieres tomar un café, llámame –le dijo a la pequeña leona, poniéndole en la mano los billetes.

El rubio se acomodó su saco de diseñador antes de salir del Rouge Baiser. De seguro Blaise lo mataría al saber que había rechazado su regalo pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Draco. Había visto algo en los ojos de la leona cuando lo miró que le hizo saber que la chica estaba en ese lugar a la fuerza. Ahora lo único que le interesaba era saber cómo había llegado ella al Rouge Baiser.

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas, ¿cómo les va? Bueno dejen les cuento, el otro día tuve un sueño de lo más bizarro el cual me anduvo rondando en la cabeza y bueno esa idea culminó aquí. Espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones para saber si continuo o lo dejo por la paz y termino mis otras historias (sí, sí, lo sé, están en proceso).**_

 _ **¡Bienvenidos al Rouge Baiser!**_

 _ **Besos, Kat.**_


	2. CAFÉ

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía.**_

* * *

2\. Café

.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta mientras observaba como se alejaba el rubio. No pudo evitar sentir una rabia creciente dentro de ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla? En sus diez años confinada a ese apestoso lugar nunca ningún cliente, por ningún motivo la había rechazado de ninguna forma. No sabía la razón por la que los clientes siempre la escogían por encima de las demás chicas, incluso de Ginny que era una amazona andante, pero con el tiempo se había resignado a ese hecho. No por nada Ron estaba tan feliz con el dinero que ella le hacía ganar.

Estaba segura de que el amigo del rubio había pagado mínimo unas cinco mil libras por un polvo con ella, no entendía que clase de hombre gastaba tal cantidad para después irse sin siquiera usar la mercancía. La única vez que se había sentido así de rechazada había sido cuando tenía siete años y nadie la escogió para el equipo de voleibol en la primaria. Hermione suspiró y se dio la vuelta para chocar de bruces con Ron.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? –le escupió tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el backstage del Baiser. Con el tiempo Hermione había dejado de temer cuando el pelirrojo se molestaba de una forma o de otra-. ¿Me puedes decir por qué coños se largó el riquillo ese sin siquiera tocarte un pelo? Créeme, Hermione, que descontaré de tu paga si llegan a reclamar el dinero.

-¿Puedes soltarme? Me lastimas –respondió la castaña tratando de zafarse de su agarre. El pelirrojo la tomó aún más fuerte y la estrelló contra la pared más cercana.

-No estás en posición se ordenarme nada, puta, así que o haces tu trabajo, mueves el culo y me haces ganar dinero o te arrepentirás. Ya sabes que no estoy jugando.

Dicho esto, Ron la soltó no sin antes darle una cachetada que la mandó al piso. Hermione vio como el pelirrojo se alejó saliendo del backstage. Suspiró y se acarició la mejilla lastimada con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de limpiar las lágrimas traicioneras que trataban de salir de sus ojos a toda costa. No era nada nuevo recibir un golpe del pelirrojo, sin embargo, el dolor no era algo a lo que se acostumbraría nunca. Se levantó del piso y caminó hacia su lugar en el camerino que compartía con las demás chicas.

Se miró en el espejo, además de la mejilla roja, no había ninguna otra señal del reciente golpe. Si algo sabía hacer Ron bien, además de engatusar a muchachas jóvenes e ingenuas, era golpear sin dejar marcas. Todas las chicas del club lo sabían, todas habían recibido algún golpe alguna vez. Hermione de repente sintió unos delgados brazos rodearla y un suave aroma margaritas la invadió. No tuvo que mirar en el espejo para saber quién era.

-No me gusta que te golpeé, prometiste que ya no lo provocarías, Mione –la suave voz de su rubia amiga, Luna Lovegood, la envolvió.

-Esta vez no hice nada para provocarlo, Luna.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó curiosa sentándose a un lado.

-Un cliente se fue sin siquiera tocarme a pesar de que pagó.

-Tu primer rechazo –dijo Luna asombrada. Hermione asintió.

-Él cree que van a reclamarle el dinero –respondió Hermione suspirando y acomodándose su estúpido disfraz de leona, aunque para ella era más como una gata-, y me lo descontará de mi casi inexistente paga si es así.

Luna tembló de miedo. Ella sabía bien cuáles eran los cobros del pelirrojo. Hermione miró sus manos casi hipnotizada, los billetes que le había dado el rubio seguían en su mano sudorosa. La castaña trató de estrujar los billetes pero sintió algo rígido impedirle dicha tarea. Con curiosidad abrió los billetes y descubrió una pulcra tarjeta negra, "Draco Malfoy, CEO Malfoy Enterprises" venia escrito con pulcras letras plateadas y un número de teléfono. Hermione miró la tarjeta extrañada y después casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando vio las denominaciones de los billetes. Eran cuatro billetes de cincuenta libras cada uno. Luna silbó al ver los billetes.

-¿Te dio doscientas libras de propina solamente por no hacer nada? ¡Vaya, me gustaría tener un cliente así! –dijo la rubia sorprendida. Hermione suspiró.

-Vamos Luna, no todos son malos.

La rubia sollozó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Hermione sabía lo que significaba eso. Luna era una chica bajita y delgada con cara de ángel y unos enormes ojos azules soñadores, razón por la cual su nombre "artístico" era Babydoll. La mayoría de sus clientes eran hombres de más de cincuenta que ha hacían vestirse de todas las formas inocentes del mundo, sin embargo las cosas que la obligaban a hacer no tenían nada de inocentes. La mayoría de ellos eran pedófilos que se conformaban con el rostro inocente de su amiga para hacer todo tipo de perversidades con ella.

Esa noche había ido un cliente habitual de Luna, el jefe del departamento de seguridad británica, Antonin Dolohov y Hermione sabía de qué clase de perversidades era capaz Dolohov ya que había sido cliente suyo antes de ser de Luna. Hermione abrazó a la rubia y solo en ese momento esta se permitió soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, ya que era todo lo que tenían permitido hacer sin que el pelirrojo las descubriera.

Una noche más en el Rouge Baiser. Una noche como cualquier otra para ellas, pensó Hermione. Y de nuevo, como cada noche, se preguntó cómo demonios había sido tan estúpida como para dejarse engañar y caer en ese lugar de perdición.

.

.

Draco miró su vaso de whisky brillar con el reflejo de las danzantes llamas de la chimenea. Su bourbon no sabía cómo usualmente lo hacía, un sabor amargo se había apoderado de su boca desde que había visto, al voltear estúpidamente para darle una última mirada a la leona, como la estúpida comadreja la jaloneaba hacia lo que parecía ser el backstage. Su padre no había sido el hombre más cariñoso del mundo, siempre había sido duro y ausente en su vida, sin embargo, siempre fue bastante insistente en una cosa: jamás, por nada del mundo, se le levantaba la mano a una mujer en ningún tipo de situación. Le había dejado eso bastante claro cuando a los cinco años había empujado, accidentalmente por supuesto, a su compañera del kindergarten Daphne Greengrass. Draco jamás había vuelto a ver a su padre tan enojado como esa vez.

Había estado tratando de localizar al bruto de Blaise pero no había respondido su móvil. No le sorprendía en absoluto si se era completamente honesto, sabía perfectamente que su amigo se convertía en un cabeza hueca en el instante justo en que una hermosa chica aparecía. Así había sido desde que se habían conocido en la secundaria.

Recordó el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la castaña en el club. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos pero tan carentes de vida en el mundo. Todo eso le hacía preguntarse qué decisiones habían llevado a la castaña para terminar en ese lugar, ¿qué necesidades podía tener una chica para decidir vender su cuerpo a extraños a cambio de dinero? ¿Qué problemas podía tener para tomar la salida fácil? Se preguntó Draco.

Draco no era un ángel, él no buscaba un compromiso por lo cual la mayoría de las mujeres pasaban por su dormitorio como el día daba paso a la noche. Pocas veces se había arriesgado a tener una relación formal, tal como lo había hecho con Astoria, pero las veces que lo había hecho el resultado fue desastroso como predecible. O eso era lo que decían sus amigos. Se había convencido de que la ruptura con Astoria había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, la chica era hermosa, pero con nada de materia gris en la cabeza, por lo que en alguna cena o evento empresarial era muy probable que lo hubiese dejado en ridículo.

Draco suspiró y se tomó el whisky de un trago. Su padre le había dejado muy claro que tenía que buscar una esposa lo más pronto posible y darle algún heredero o de lo contrario lo eliminaría del testamento. El rubio había amasado una cuantiosa fortuna por sí mismo antes de los 25 por lo que las amenazas del viejo Lucius le eran indiferentes. Si bien, Malfoy enterprises había sido herencia, la empresa la había iniciado su tatarabuelo Brutus Malfoy y gracias al talento Malfoy para los negocios, la empresa había prosperado hasta ser una de las más importantes del Reino Unido.

Sin embargo el dinero no lo era todo, Draco lo sabía muy bien. No compraba amor, no compraba felicidad y, sin duda alguna, no te ayudaba a evitar la muerte. Draco suspiró tomándose todo el bourbon de un trago tratando de apaciguar de esta forma los dolorosos recuerdos. En definitiva el dinero no lo era todo.

.

.

Draco miró a la castaña debajo de él y gruñó una vez más. Estrujó sus bancos pechos con sus blanquecinas manos y la chica gruñó. Draco empujó de nuevo y la siguió envistiendo salvajemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie más, la castaña gimió aún más y el rubio se sintió gloriosamente. La chica se curveó debajo de él y Draco empujó su dura erección lo más profundo que pudo en los suaves pliegues de la castaña, a punto de explotar pero conteniéndose. Los ojos de la chica eran fuego puro y los del rubio eran pura plata derretida.

La castaña gimió una vez más y miró al rubio, algunos mechones le caían por la frente empapados de sudor, otros se pegaban a su cara mientras que el rubio mantenía los ojos grises cerrados con fuerza. A la castaña no le importó, el condenado hombre lo hacía tan bien, por mucho era el mejor sexo que había tenido en la vida. La chica enredó los pies en la cintura de él e intentó atraerlo, el rubio abrió los ojos y la miró con extrañeza. Se salió de ella y sin decir palabra la giró en la cama y la volvió a penetrar con fuerza.

La chica gritó de placer. El rubio le cubrió la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra estrujaba el trasero de la chica. Draco vivía solo en su loft, sin embargo odiaba las mujeres escandalosas en la cama. La chica pareció no inmutarse y siguió gimiendo contra su mano. El rubio la penetró aún con más fuerza bombeando una y otra vez desmedidamente hasta que logró llegar al éxtasis.

-¡Oh Leona! –gruñó el rubio. La castaña se giró molesta y lo alejó de él.

-¿Quién carajos es Leona, Draco? –le espetó con furia la chica y Draco fue traído a la realidad en segundos. Miró a Pansy y sonrió.

-Nadie.

-¿Nadie? ¿Me acabas de decir el nombre de otra y dices que no es nadie? ¡Carajo Draco!

Draco vio como Pansy se levantó de la cama y comenzó a agarrar sus cosas del piso, gruñendo y maldiciendo en el proceso. Draco tomó un puro de la mesita de noche y se acostó aun desnudo en la cama. El grado de enojo de Pansy le daba risa. Aunque no era la primera vez que se acostaban, si era la primera vez que le llamaba por otro nombre. La ironía de la situación estaba a punto de hacerlo llorar de risa.

Pansy terminó de vestirse y se acercó a la puerta. Draco la miró desenfadado.

-¿Puedes pasarme el whisky? Muero de sed.

-Eres un cerdo, Malfoy, no vuelvas a llamarme –espetó la castaña y salió dando un portazo. Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Mujeres…

Había pasado ya una semana de que el estúpido de Blaise lo había llevado al Rouge Baiser, una semana en la que la Leona castaña se había apoderado de su cabeza, de sus pensamientos. Una semana que tenía autosatisfaciéndose imaginando como sería hacerlo con la castaña en mil y un formas. Una semana de lento sufrimiento. Eso lo había llevado a caer de nuevo en los brazos de Pansy, su exnovia y la mujer con la que se juró no volvería a caer, sin éxito evidente.

Pansy había sido tan buena en la cama como sofocante. Si Draco soportó tres años a su lado fue porque el sexo con ella era más allá de bueno. A pesar de que sabía que enredarse de nuevo con ella era como firmar una sentencia de muerte. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando? En ella, por supuesto. En la leona de melena salvaje que no podía sacar de su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos tenía que lo hacía desearla con fervor? Recordó el suave y cadencioso movimiento de su cadera. Su aterciopelada piel olivácea. Sus dulces ojos mieles. Sus pequeños y sonrosados labios. Su suave y delicado cuello. Sus pechos rellenos.

Terminó tocándose de nuevo. Pensando en ella. Imaginando que sus suaves y pequeños labios estaban sobre la punta de su hinchada erección. Que sus manos se apoderaban de sus bolas y las masajeaban suavemente. Pensó en ella de nuevo. En sus ojos, en sus labios, en sus piernas. Llegó al orgasmo antes de lo esperado. Draco sonrió satisfecho. Deseaba a esa Leona con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

-Vamos Hermione, ese vestido es lindo, deberías probártelo –dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras le acercaba un vestido con estampado de flores. Hermione lo miró y suspiró.

-¿No estás cansada de salir solamente bajo la vigilancia de tu hermano? –Ginny miró hacia atrás, donde Ron estaba parado mirando unos lentes de sol y suspiró.

-No podemos hacer gran cosa, Mione. Al menos tú recuerdas lo que era salir sin la supervisión de Ron.

-Oh Ginny –dijo la castaña, abrazando a su amiga pelirroja.

Hermione se sentía atrapada, era verdad, pero no se podía imaginar cómo es que su amiga había vivido todo este tiempo junto con Ron. Ronald Weasley, un hombre de 45 años, alto, pelirojo y fortachón, era el dueño del Rouge Baiser. También era el hermano mayor de Ginny. Los padres y otros hermanos de ambos habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando Ginny tenía 5 años, Ron tenía en ese entonces 25 años, y al ser el familiar más directo de Ginny había pasado a tener su custodia.

Hermione se imaginó crecer bajo los cuidados imprudentes de Ron y le dieron escalofríos. Una persona como Ron jamás debió de tener a una niña pequeña a su cargo. Miró la sonrisa inocente de su amiga y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por ella. Los padres de Hermione habían sido cariñosos y atentos con ella, aún se arrepentía de haber sido tan estúpida y dejarse engañar por la estúpida galantería de Ron.

-Creo que sí, Ginny, me probaré el vestido.

Ginny le sonrió de una manera que el corazón de Hermione se derritió. A pesar de lo que eran, de lo que hacían, Ginny aún era una niña inocente y Hermione amaba hacerla sonreír aunque fuera un poco.

.

.

Draco caminaba por la concurrida calle de mal humor. En buen momento su coche decidió descomponerse, ¡a tres malditas calles de su trabajo! Había dejado el cacharrejo humeando con su asistente mientras que él caminaba con prisa hacia Malfoy Enterprises tratando de ganarle al clima. Tenía una junta urgente con un inversionista en Bulgaria, en donde eran las putisimas 5 de la tarde, mientras que en Londres eran las 3 de la tarde, la hora pico. Maldijo cuando una niña se estrelló contra sus rodillas y estuvo a punto de echarle bronca a una pareja gay que se cruzó en su camino.

Y entonces Merlín, los astros, los dioses, la madre naturaleza y todo lo divino que pudiese influir en su contra se manifestó y un diluvió cayó sobre él. Draco bufo y corrió hacia la tienda más cercana que se encontró y se resguardó de la lluvia. Miró su reloj, eran las tres y cuarto, y bufó de nuevo. El maldito búlgaro era un hombre por demás puntual. Comenzó a buscar su móvil en sus bolsillos como desquiciado hasta que cayó en cuenta que el maldito aparatejo se había quedado en su auto. Draco estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, la tarde no podía ponerse peor.

-Disculpe señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? –Draco escuchó una voz queda y volteó. Un chico de cabello azabache en delantal, lo miraba fijamente detrás de unas gafas circulares. Draco por primera vez notó que estaba en una cafetería.

-Sí, claro, ¿tienes un teléfono que pueda usar?

-Lo siento, no tenemos teléfonos –le respondió rascándose la cabeza. Draco miró hacia atrás y notó que en el lugar solo habían dos chicas sentadas en una mesa y el chico con delantal.

-¿Tienes café? –preguntó el rubio resignándose a que la tormenta no se quitaría pronto.

-¿Descafeinado o normal?

-Normal –respondió Draco dándole al chico un billete de cinco libras. Draco se sentó en la mesa a un lado de las chicas y esperó.

Hermione se puso tensa desde que el rubio entró estrepitosamente en la cafetería en la que ella y Ginny se encontraban. Después del rechazo, pensó que no volvería a ver al rubio, sin embargo la vida era una perra y ahí estaba, dos semanas después del incidente, encerrados en una cafetería, en una tarde lluviosa. Hermione maldijo su mala suerte internamente, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que algo así pasara? Sin duda alguna muy pocas, pero con la suerte de la castaña, el resultado cambiaba a muy altas.

Tomó un poco de su té en silencio intentando relajarse, sabía que con las luces del Rouge y el antifaz que usaba era muy poco probable que el rubio la reconociera, pero aún así, la tensión que sentía no la podía dejas de lado. El rubio les dirigió una mirada y le saludó con la taza antes de darle un sorbo.

-¿Hermione? ¿Me has escuchado? –la voz de Ginny la saco de su mente y Hermione se maldijo internamente.

-Lo siento, Gonny, ¿qué era lo que me decías?

-Te dije que si la maldita lluvia no se quita pronto, Ron se pondrá furioso.

-No es nuestra culpa que llueva, Gin.

Draco se levantó y tomó un periódico del montoncito que estaba en la barra. Las chicas platicaban desenfadadas aunque el rubio podía notar la tensión creciente en el ambiente. Se sentó y fingió leer el periódico mientras observaba a la castaña que estaba frente a él. Había algo terriblemente familiar en esa chica, y aunque Draco trataba de recordar dónde rayos la había visto, su memoria le fallaba estrepitosamente. La forma de sus labios, le era bastante familiar y su enmarañado cabello también.

La pelirroja miró hacia afuera un poco preocupada, nadie mejor que ella sabia la clase de espectáculos que podía montar Ron cuando estaba furioso. Y probablemente el pelirrojo debería de estar bastante furioso en esos momentos. El rubio notó la creciente ola de miedo y preocupación en el rostro de la castaña y en los hombros de su acompañante pelirroja. Se preguntó el motivo.

El moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando vio que se les acercaba nervioso y depositaba dos pequeños mufins frente a cada chica y se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo en su delantal negro.

-Nosotras no pedimos esto –dijo la castaña con su melodiosa voz en un tomo de por más amable. El chico se rascó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

-Lo sé, este… son… Cortesía de la casa –respondió y se alejó rápidamente, Draco no pudo evitar reír ante el patético intento del chico. La castaña lo miró ceñudo y el rubio levantó una ceja ante su mirada acusatoria.

-Vamos, preciosa, debes de admitir que fue gracioso –le dijo Draco con una sonrisa, la pelirroja volteó en ese momento y lo miró con duda. Draco se levantó de su lugar y se paro frente a la mesa de las chicas.

-Primero, no me llames preciosa –le respondió la castaña rudamente, cosa que al rubio le gustó de una cierta forma-, y segundo, fue más dulce de lo que fue gracioso, señor…

-Draco Malfoy –el rubio le extendió la mano a ambas chicas, la pelirroja se acomodó discretamente el escote mientras que la castaña seguía mirando al rubio con enojo- ¿Y ustedes…? –continuó el rubio ignorando a la castaña, la pelirroja le sonrió.

-Ginny Weasley, y ella es mi amiga Hermione…

-Watson –la castaña la interrumpió mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Señorita Weasley, señorita Watson, un placer conocerlas, permítanme invitarles otra taza de té como se debe –dijo el rubio mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba el ruborizado moreno. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy, pero estamos bien, el amable mesero nos ha complementado perfectamente y no necesitamos nada más –le respondió la castaña mirando hacia la barra donde el ruborizado moreno miraba a la castaña anonadado. Ginny miraba a la castaña con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La puerta de entrada se abrió estrepitosamente y un muy enojado pelirrojo entro a la cafetería, completamente mojado y mirando furioso hacia donde las chicas se encontraban. El rubio noto como los rostros de las chicas se palideció inmediatamente y ambas tomaron su pastelito y sus cosas rápidamente. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja al notar que el rubio estaba platicando con las chicas y su rostro se enfureció todavía más.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo coqueteando descaradamente?! –el pelirrojo se acercó y empujó al rubio para jalar a la castaña de un brazo y levantarla bruscamente. El rubio se acercó y tomó del brazo al pelirrojo.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama…

-No te metas donde no te llaman, albino de mierda –le respondió el pelirrojo soltándose del agarre del rubio y levantándose un poco la mojada camisa mostrando una pistola. El rubio se hico para atrás y el pelirrojo lo miró con burla-. Así me gusta, y tú, vámonos –le dijo a la pelirroja señalándole la salida.

Ambas chicas salieron abruptamente de la cafetería sin decir nada más y sin importarles el diluvio que estaba cayendo afuera con el pelirrojo pisándoles los talones. El rubio se quedó estupefacto tratando de recordar donde demonios había visto al pelirrojo, ya que sus toscas facciones se le hacían demasiado conocidas. El rubio miró al moreno que estaba en la barra petrificado, el rubio se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Es la primera vez que esas chicas vienen aquí?

-No, usualmente vienen el segundo jueves de cada mes –respondió el moreno recuperando un poco el color de su cara-, siempre entran solas y se van cuando el pelirrojo viene por ellas.

-¿Y siempre es así de agresivo? –preguntó el rubio depositando una moneda de una libra en el frasco de propina, el moreno lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No, como te darás cuenta, la cafetería está vacía, y ellas siempre vienen a la misma hora cuando no hay nadie, el pelirrojo solo se ha puesto agresivo cuando alguien comete el error de hablarles o mirarlas, como tú hoy –el rubio analizó la información y asintió con la cabeza-. Las chicas tienen años viniendo aquí y siempre son amables conmigo, no entiendo cómo es que el pelirrojo es como es, en específico con Ginny, es su hermano.

Draco miró al moreno estupefacto, ¿hermanos? ¿Sería entonces que la castaña era su novia? ¿Esposa? Draco se rascó la cabeza confundido devanándose los sesos intentando recordar dónde era que había visto a la comadreja… comadreja… ¡COMADREJA! Draco tiró su taza al darse cuenta dónde diablos había visto antes a esa comadreja. Miró al moreno que lo veía ceñudo, sacó un billete de cinco libras y se lo dio disculpándose por la taza rota. Tomó su portafolio y salió corriendo hacia Malfoy Enterprises.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿como están, chicas y chicos de fanfiction? Les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia que me tiene muy emocionada. Tal vez me tarde en subir los caps, pero de que lo hago lo hago, ustedes no se preocupen.**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que se molestaron en dejar un review (FlorFleur, LeonaSt, minako marie, lahistoriacontinua, SALESIA y NaomiRadcliffe) son un amor, gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo.**

 **Besos, Kat.**


	3. RON WEASLEY

**Dislclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía.**

* * *

3\. Ron Weasley

.

Draco miró silenciosamente a Blaise mientras que el moreno fumaba un puro plácidamente en la silla frente a su escritorio. El rubio no entendía como su amigo podía estar tan tranquilo después de que el rubio le dijera el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Blaise parecía inmutado mientras que Theo miraba a Draco pensativo. Hannah, su secretaria, había logrado milagrosamente reagendar su reunión con el búlgaro, mandar su automóvil al taller y conseguirle uno nuevo en tan sólo unas horas por lo que ahora su única preocupación era convencer a los idiotas de sus amigos de ir de nuevo al burdel de mierda.

Theo no estaba tan convencido. ¿Un burdel? ¿En serio? Esa petición no se le haría extraña de parte de Zabini, sin embargo, ¿de Draco? ¿Draco, el heredero Malfoy quien le había asegurado hacia apenas unas semanas que no se volvería a enredar con nadie del género femenino? Si no estuviera viendo la determinada mirada plateada del rubio no lo estaría creyendo. Theo miró a Zabini quien parecía más divertido que nada.

-Chicos, continuo esperando su respuesta –dijo el rubio un tanto molesto, a punto de perder la paciencia que tenía.

-Bien –respondió Zabini dándole una calada al puro-. Solo si me prometes que la sensual vaquera estará de nuevo conmigo, esa chica sí que sabe cómo mover el culo.

-Vaya, Zabini, tan caballero como siempre –respondió el castaño de ojos azules irónico, Zabini fingió estar ofendido. Draco rodó los ojos exasperado.

-¿Theo? ¿De verdad me dejaras ir solo con Blaise?

-¡Hey!

-Está bien Draco, vayamos a su estúpido burdel –respondió Theo ignorando el gesto ofendido de Blaise y caminando hacia afuera de la oficina de Draco.

-¡Vaya! Ambos necesitan un buen polvo…

-¡ZABINI!

.

.

Luna miró a Hermione preocupada. Tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado, el labio partido, una costilla parecía estar fracturada y un gran moretón le adornaba la mejilla izquierda. Habían regresado hacia unas dos horas, Ron había estado más allá de lo furioso y desde el instante en que pusieron pie en el Rouge había golpeado a Hermione con una brutalidad no antes vista. El pelirrojo tenía un carácter muy volátil y explotaba con cualquier cosa, sin embargo, nadie más que Ginny sabía que era lo que había pasado o porque Ron había reaccionado de esa manera con Hermione.

Las chicas habían visto aterrorizadas como el pelirrojo golpeaba con furia a la castaña y como Ginny trataba de impedirlo. Nadie, salvo Ginny, había tratado de detener a Ron. Ni siquiera Dean, el bartender, o Seamus, el "mayordomo", mucho menos Dudley, el jefe de seguridad quién parecía más bien disfrutar. Todos se habían quedado congelados, inmóviles, aterrorizados. Temiendo por Hermione.

-No podrás salir hoy a bailar, Mione, esto no se cubrirá con maquillaje –le dijo Luna con su suave voz cambiando la bolsa de hielo por una fresca.

-Ron es un maldito, Mione ¿por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Ginny hecha un mar de lágrimas, la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien, Gin.

-¡¿Pero es que estás loca?! ¡Casi te mata, Hermione!

–Shht, Ginny, no grites, Ron puede regresar.

-Calla Luna, ¿no estás escuchando lo que está diciendo?

-Si la escuché, Ginny.

-¡Es una locura!

-No quería que te pegara, Gin, eso es todo.

Ginny se quedó pasmada mirando a Hermione boquiabierta. Nadie sabía los verdaderos motivos que obligaban a Hermione a aguantar las palizas que Ron le propinaba más que ella. Hermione no se atrevía a confesarles a las chicas que uno de los motivos por los cuales aguantaba todo era por ellas dos. Aun recordaba la cara suave e infantil de Ginny cuando llegó al Baiser diez años atrás. Ginny tenía solamente diez años y se la pasaba escondida en los camerinos de las bailarinas jugando con su roída muñeca de trapo en un mundo infantil que solamente era de ella. Hermione no pudo evitar preocuparse por esa pequeña niña de alborotado pelo de fuego y mejillas pecosas y sonrosadas.

Ginny había encontrado en Hermione a la hermana mayor que siempre deseó y a la madre de la cual ya no tenía recuerdo alguno. Hermione veló por ella cuando enfermó y a Ron no le pudo importar más que un pepinillo, jugó con ella en el sucio y destartalado piso del Baiser cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo y en cada cumpleaños buscaba la forma de hacerle un pastel. Incluso le enseño a leer, a escribir y las matemáticas básicas. Hermione fue quien la consoló el día en que Ron decidió que era hora de que comenzara a trabajar en el burdel a la edad de 14 años, también recibió una paliza al intentar impedirlo.

Hermione pudo notar con rapidez que mientras ella estuviera allí para soportar los golpes y maltratos de Ron, Ginny tenía posibilidad de salvarse de ellos. Y entonces un día llegó Luna.

Luna tenía solamente 15 años cuando Ron la llevó al Baiser, de eso hace casi dos años. Como todas fue engañada por el pelirrojo, quien sin duda alguna vio una mina de oro en la rubia. Ginny compenetró rápidamente con Luna al ser las más jóvenes del Baiser, rápidamente se volvieron inseparables, sin embargo, Luna no tenía aún permitido salir del Baiser por lo que siempre Hermione y Ginny salían juntas cada segundo jueves del mes que lo tenían permitido.

Hermione levantó sus ojos mieles y se le rompió el corazón al ver los rostros de preocupación de las chicas. A pesar de que Ginny estaba furiosa, la castaña podía ver en sus ojos el miedo que siempre le embargaba cuando Ron enfurecía, ya que ni siquiera ella que era su hermana se salvaba de la furia del pelirrojo.

-No tenias por que hacerlo, Mione –dijo la pelirroja con una voz suave y quebrada, la castaña la tomó de una mano y se la presionó con suavidad.

-Shh, basta Ginny, no debes de culparte, ¿ok?

-¡¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes aquí?! –Los gritos de Ron inundaron el lugar, Luna y Ginny saltaron del susto-. Vayan a prepararse, ¡AHORA!

Ginny y Luna salieron de la habitación aterrorizadas. La castaña soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en su destartalada cama. Ron se sentó a un lado de ella, impidiéndole el paso en caso de que la castaña quisiera levantarse, y le acarició la mejilla. Hermione se puso tensa y miró al pelirrojo.

-No me gusta golpearte, sabes que no me gusta golpearte, Herms, pero ¿por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? Sabes que no debes de hablar con nadie más que con el patético mesero, mi amor –Hermione lo miró en silencio mientras que el pelirrojo se acercaba y la besaba, la piel de la castaña se le erizó del asco-. Sabes que si alguien te reconoce sería nuestra perdición, ¿o que acaso quieres que tus padres se enteren de lo que haces para vivir?

Hermione se estremeció del puro pensamiento de sus padres enterándose de su forma de vida. Ron notó su reacción y puso una sonrisa en su tosca cara. La castaña no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo rayos fue que se enamoró de él alguna vez. Ron volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad que la anterior, y trató de meter una mano debajo de la blusa de Hermione, instintivamente la castaña se la apartó pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error, sin embargo era demasiado tarde.

Ron la tomó bruscamente del cabello y la jaló hacia abajo de un tirón, Hermione soltó un grito ahogado. El pelirrojo la sometió rápidamente en la cama, la castaña sentía que el aire le faltaba sin embargo cedió, sabía que resistirse solo haría las cosas peores, el pelorrojo frotó su erección contra el centro de la castaña y Hermione trató de no llorar o gritar, sabía que era lo que seguía en la rutina de castigo de Ron.

-Odio golpear tu lindo rostro, Herms, pero no me dejas otra alternativa, mi amor, conoces las reglas –la castaña sintió como el pelirrojo la despojó de sus vaqueros y sus braguitas bruscamente-, ¿verdad? ¡Repítelo puta!

-S-si –dijo la castaña con un hilo de voz cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como el pelirrojo la penetraba sin ningún tipo de cuidado, desgarrándola en el proceso.

-Bien, ahora repite las reglas.

-Ron, por favor…

-¡REPITE! –gritó penetrándola con violencia, la castaña se mordió la lengua y trató de no llorar, sin embargo el dolor era insoportable, lo único que atinó fue a hipar con fuerza.

-No salir sin permiso –dijo con un hilo de voz mientras que Ron detenía sus estocadas para mirarla-, no dirigirle la palabra a nadie que no sea un cliente o personal del Baiser, no llorar…

-En esa estas fallando mi amor –le dijo con sorna mientras la penetraba con violencia-. ¡NO RECUERDO HABER DICHO QUE CALLARAS!

-No mirarte a los ojos…

-Oh si, ¿qué más? Quiero escucharte decir la regla más importante, Herms.

-Estar… -la castaña sollozó sin poder evitarlo, el dolor era cegador y estaba segura que se desmayaría si Ron no paraba.

-¡Estar qué puta de mierda! ¡Dilo! ¡DILO! –Hermione cerró los ojos dejando derramar sus lágrimas y sin poder hacer nada al respecto y chilló al sentirse al borde del desmayo, sin embargo Ron no desistió y Hermione gimió dolorida.

-Estar… siempre… dispuesta… ahh por favor detente…

-¡Dispuesta a qué!

-Dispuesta para ti… por favor, Ron, detente, Ron…

.

.

Theo miró el lugar con desagrado. Si bien por dentro era muy lujoso y las chicas espectaculares, no dejaba de ser un burdel. Un sucio y bajo burdel. Theo rodó los ojos al ver la cara de entusiasmo de Zabini y los siguió en silencio hasta la oscura mesa en la esquina del lugar. Zabini pidió una botella de whisky y se acomodó en el sillón mientras que Draco, completamente tenso, se sirvió una copa en absoluto silencio.

La música sacó de quicio al siempre tranquilo castaño, y se preguntó de nuevo por qué había dejado que sus amigos lo convencieran de hacer semejante estupidez. Se preguntaba qué era lo que quería conseguir Draco yendo a ese lugar, ¿y que si la chica de la cafetería si era la del burdel? ¿Qué demonios podría hacer Draco por esa chica? Una chica que probablemente había escogido vender su cuerpo por dinero, sino ¿qué otra maldita explicación le encontraba Theo?

-¿Puedes calmarte, Nott? Asustarás a las chicas con tu cara de amargado.

-Basta con ver tu horrible rostro para salir huyendo, Zabini.

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear? Parecen un matrimonio viejo.

-Recuérdame por qué demonios estamos aquí, Malfoy.

-¿Puedes callarte y relajarte, Nott?

-A mi no me…

-¿Se les ofrece algo de comer, caballeros? –una suave voz hizo a los tres hombres girarse hacia una menudita chica de no más de 16 años de cabello rubio platino y enormes ojos azules. Theo se quedó embelesado ante la suave belleza de aquella chica, Zabini soltó una carcajada y Draco le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, preciosa, pero creo que los brutos de mis amigos están bien.

-No se preocupe, caballero, si necesitan algo estaré por aquí, mi nombre es Babydoll y estoy para servirles –respondió la dulce chica con su vos suave y después se giró dejando un suave aroma a lavanda.

La música siguió sonando, Theo no prestaba atención a las esculturales chicas que bailaban frente a ellos, su atención estaba completamente centrada en la mesera rubia, Babydoll, que se movía de un lado a otro con su diminuto uniforme escolar. Draco no pudo evitar reír ante la ironía de la situación, el había estado de la misma forma la semana pasada al ver a la Leona moverse en el escenario. Siguieron un rato más en el lugar, rechazando amablemente a las chicas que se acercaban a ellos y esperando.

De repente la música sonó estruendosamente y la vaquera pelirroja salió al escenario. Blaise gritó como el animal neandertal que era y le llamó rápidamente al concierge para arreglar su noche con la vaquera. Theo y Draco se quedaron en silencio mirando el sugestivo baile de la pelirroja mientras Zabini babeaba como perro en carnicería por ella, Draco no pudo evitar recordar el rostro suave y femenino de la pelirroja en la cafetería, así como el de la Leona. Hermosas chicas, cada una por sí sola, quien se hubiera imaginado a que era a lo que se dedicaban ambas.

La pelirroja terminó su baile y se dirigió saltando hacia donde estaban ellos, se sentó en las piernas de Blaise y el neandertal la tomó en brazos para después llevársela a uno de los privados. Draco le hizo una seña a Theo, quien se miraba confundido al haber pedido de vista a la rubia.

-Gracias, gracias, ahora, démosle una enorme bienvenida y un fuerte aplauso a nuestra hermosa ¡Babydoll!

El público se puso eufórico al ver a la dulce rubia en el escenario, Draco pudo notar como Theo se tensó en su asiento y con una mano le habló al concierge. Draco, por otro lado, estaba completamente sorprendido, según el programa de la noche, después de la vaquera venia el número de Leona, el cual era el último, el rubio miró con el ceño fruncido al escenario y después a su amigo, quien estaba aún más molesto que él.

-¿Cómo que no puedo pagar por una noche con ella?

-Señor, una disculpa, pero esta noche alguien más ya ha pagado por ella –explicaba el concierge apenado a un muy enojado Theo.

-Te pago el doble de lo que sea que haya pagado ese hombre.

-Señor, lo siento…

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Algún problema caballeros? –Draco miró a la comadreja de frente por primera vez. Era sin duda un hombre de facciones toscas, mejillas llenas de pecas y poblada barba y bigote.

-Quiero pasar la noche con Babydoll pero él dice que no puedo –dijo un evidentemente molesto Theo, la comadreja le sonrió en lo que parecía ser su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Alguien ya ha pagado por ella, señor –dijo el concierge nervioso, Theo bufó.

-Y te dije que pago el doble –Draco se sorprendió al ver a Theo tan molesto.

Draco notó como los ojos de la comadreja brillaron ante la simple mención de ganar el doble por una chica, el rubio no pudo sentir más desprecio por un ser humano como lo sentía en ese momento. La comadreja le indicó algo al concierge y este solamente asintió y se fue. Draco sabía que por mucho que el pelirrojo le asqueara, aun no era el momento de poner en su lugar al infeliz de mierda que era. Sin dilación, el concierge regresó y le dijo algo al oído.

-Caballero, si es tan amable de pasar con el concierge para cubrir su cuota, la hermosa Babydoll lo está esperando en un privado –Theo se retiró con el delgado y feo concierge mientras que Zabini, al no ver ningún peligro, se alejó hacia los privados-. ¿Algo que pueda hacer por usted, caballero? –preguntó el pelirrojo, llamando la atención del rubio.

-Sí, hace unas semanas vine y pude notar a una linda chica, Minina, Gatita…

-Leona.

-Oh cierto, Leona, me parece que es ella, solo que esa noche noté su ausencia –preguntó el rubio, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño por unos instantes antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-La dulce Leona salió de la ciudad, una emergencia familiar, pero espero qubae la tengamos de vuelta en dos semanas, mientras tanto le puedo ofrecer a la dulce Sweet Pea –la comadreja señaló a una rubia que estaba a su izquierda, contoneándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. A Draco la mujer se le hizo fea como una morsa loca intentando aparearse.

-Mmm le agradezco señor… -respondió el rubio tendiéndole la mano en señal de despedida, el pelirrojo se la estrechó con entusiasmo.

-Ron Weasley.

-Un placer –se despidió Draco notando como la comadreja palidecía al saber quién era él.

Porque esa reacción solían tener las personas al conocerlo, al saber de él, del tercer hombre más rico del Reino Unido. Y ahora él sabía quién era la comadreja y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para destruir a esa banda de trata de blancas.

* * *

¡Hola chicas y chicos!

No sé si hay algún chico leyendo mi historia, pero si lo hay, ¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen tan feliz y me animan a actualizar más rápido. ¿Qué les pareció el capi de hoy? ¿Se lo esperaban?

¡Déjenme sus respuestas en un lindísimo review! :D

Besos, Kat.

 **Minako Marie:** Hola hermosa! Hahahaha tranquila, no hiperventiles, no puedo responder tus preguntas sin hacer spoilers por lo que te dejaré en agonía un poquito más, aunque creo que este capi te resuelve una. Besos! Y no olvides decirme lo que piensas.

 **Looney Malfoy09:** ¿En serio te lo recomendaron? ¡Wow que lindo! Eso me hace tan feliz, jejejeje, y pues yo también ya quería descansar del drama, pero evidentemente no puedo, espero que continúes hasta el final de esta historia y me digas que te parece. Besos, bonita :]

 **SALESIA** : Hola binita, ¡sí! Has sido tan asertiva en tu review. Ron sabe que si saca a las tres chicas juntas se le escapan, aunque es posesivo con Herms por otra razón además de que se escape. A Ginny no la aprecia ni un pelo ya que se tuvo que hacer cargo de ella desde muy joven y solo la ve como una carga. Y cómo pudiste leer, esa noche nuestro querido rubio no se pudo encontrar con su leona gracias de nuevo a Ron. Y respecto a los padres de Hermione, Ron, Draco e incluso Theo y Zabini los conocen, solo que aún no atan los cabos sueltos, menos Ron, claro. Me encantan tus reviews, y espero que me sigas deleitando con ellos hasta el final de la historia. Un beso enooorme!

 **Lahistoriacontinua:** Me he imaginado a un Ron bastante malvado, cruel y sin escrupulos. Por lo que en lo que sigue del fic terminarás odiándolo, jejeje, gracias por dejar tu review, besos! :]

 **Schatzie0713** : Espero no haber tardado tanto, gracia por tu review! Besos:]

 **Harumi:** ¡Hola bonita! Ya lo continué, jejeje, y tal vez Theo se quede con Luna, o Harry, aun no lo sé, lo que si sé es que las chicas pronto se enamorarán y querrán salir del Baiser a toda costa. Gracias por tu review, besos! :]

 **.HR:** Todo a su tiempo, pequeña, todo a su tiempo. Por lo pronto a las chicas les queda aún más tiempo en el burdel, solo esperemos que puedan salir pronto con la ayuda de sus misteriosos héroes. Gracias por tu review, un besote! :]


	4. ÁNGEL

**Dislclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía.**

* * *

4\. ÁNGEL

.

Hermione miró como caían lentamente los pequeños copos de nieve desde la ventana de su habitación. Uno de los privilegios de ser hija de un Marqués era vivir en una hermosa mansión más parecida a un castillo que a una mansión, lo que conllevaba a tener una educación muy superior a la de los demás ciudadanos de la Gran Bretaña. Sin contar, claro está, lo competitivos y exigentes que eran sus padres.

Hermione aún recordaba con un poco de tristeza lo mal que se había sentido la primera vez que había decepcionado a su padre, al Marqués Granger no le había importado que su hija tenía solamente cinco años ni tampoco que había competido en contra de su primo tercero, cinco años mayor que ella. La mirada de decepción en los ojos de su padre la había devastado de tal manera que Hermione se había propuesto a no volver a causarla.

-Desearía poder salir de aquí, Crookshanks, alejarme lo más posible de esta prisión y ser libre –susurró mirando a su gato color jengibre. Su único amigo-. Me gustaría ser normal.

Siempre había sido la mejor en todo; esgrima, natación, polo, tenis, incluso en su case de música. En los siguientes diez años orgulleció a su padre con tanto ímpetu que la desgastó tanto física como emocionalmente. A sus quince años era una adolescente vacía, deprimida y sin amigos, una presa fácil, una víctima fácil. Nunca imaginó que después de ese deseo se convertiría en la víctima perfecta para un depredador como Ronald Weasley.

Hermione acababa de cumplir 16 años cuando conoció a Ronald en una cafetería en el centro de Londres. Solía escaparse del colegio para ir al centro de Londres y sentirse como una adolescente normal, por lo que una tarde lluviosa se tropezó con Ron cuando iba saliendo de Flourish And Blotts, su librería favorita. El pelirrojo, quien no aparentaba los casi veinte años mayor que en realidad era que ella, fue muy amable con Hermione e incluso se ofreció a comprarle el libro que la joven acababa de comprar y se arruinó con el agua cuando chocaron. Ron le invitó un té y terminaron enfrascados en una agradable conversación sobre literatura clásica.

Hermione nunca supo cómo era que el pelirrojo era tan culto o porqué con la inteligencia que poseía, no se dedicaba a un negocio legal. Sin embargo, en un principio Ron fue tan encantador con ella que la chica no tardó en enamorarse de él. Aun así, Ron tardó un año más en convencerla de que se fugara de su casa y se fuera con él, bajo la promesa de una vida mejor lejos de las presiones de la realeza. Ya que Ron sabía todo sobre ella, gracias a la misma Hermione que confió ciegamente en el hombre que demostraba besar el suelo que pisaba; la castaña nunca se había abierto con nadie como lo hizo con el pelirrojo, nunca le había contado a nadie sus sueños, tristezas, deseos e ilusiones como lo hizo con Ron. Y no estaba segura de volver a confiar.

Ahora recordaba con añoranza esa tarde mirando caer la nieve a lado de Crookshanks, esa tarde en la que aún era una inocente adolescente lejos de toda la perversidad del Rouge Baiser y de sus clientes. Lejos de los golpes de Ron. Lejos de Draco Malfoy y el peligro que representaba para ella su nombre, su posición social y su simple presencia. Si había alguien que podía destruirla era él.

Sintió un enorme vacío al pensar en su pasado como marquesa de Portsmouth, al recordar su vida en la enorme casa a la orilla del mar y su tortuosa infancia al ser la única hija del Marqués. La única felicidad que había conocido fue a lado de su gato Crookshanks, al ver la infantil carita de felicidad de Ginny cuando le regalo su primera muñeca que no fuera de trapo o al ver la emoción de Luna cuando le regaló un libro sobre hadas y duendes. Las chicas la habían hecho feliz de una forma que nunca pensó que podría ser y se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas.

Hermione miró el rostro apacible de Luna y Ginny mientras dormían, las tres chicas compartían habitación y, aunque tenían una cama para cada una, Ginny y Luna siempre dormían juntas y abrazadas. El suave rostro aun infantil de Luna parecía brillar en la oscuridad y contrastaba de una forma casi angelical con el intenso cabello rojo de Ginny. Hermione solía mirarlas mientras dormían, sus rostros apacibles y angelicales le daban la fuerza necesaria para seguir en ese horrible lugar y soportar todas las bajezas recibidas no solo por los clientes, sino también por Ron.

-Se ven tan hermosas cuando duermen –Hermione se exaltó al escuchar la ronca voz de Dean, el bartender, en el umbral. Como pudo volteó hacia él y asintió-. Siempre me he preguntado por qué es que te relaja tanto verlas dormir, ahora lo entiendo.

-Es como si en sus sueños estuvieran lejos de aquí –respondió Hermione con un hilo de voz. Dean se acercó a ella y miró su rostro.

-Tú deberías estar lejos de aquí, Mione.

-Todas.

-¿Qué desató su furia? –preguntó Dean, un muchacho alto, delgado y moreno, sacando de su bolsillo un par de analgésicos y tendiéndole un vaso con agua.

-Se acercó un muchacho en el café y comenzó a hablar con nosotras.

-Vaya… -dijo el chico tomando su rostro y pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su ojo hinchado-. Te hizo algo más, ¿verdad Mione? –la castaña miró hacia el suelo y asintió. Dean soltó una maldición por lo bajito y se arrodilló frente a ella-. Necesitas ir a un doctor.

-Estoy bien, Dean.

-Y un demonio. Hermione, ¿por qué…? –la pregunta quedó en el aire. Hermione sabía el final de esa oración. No era la primera vez que Dean le preguntaba lo mismo, no era la primera vez que Ron la violaba y Dean estallaba en enojo e impotencia.

En el Baiser trabajaban muchas personas, la mayoría de ellas estaban ahí por la fuerza; algunas chicas trabajaban por gusto, ellas no estaban obligadas a vivir en el Baiser, una enorme casa victoriana de cuatro pisos en la que solamente la planta baja era utilizada como burdel, las chicas que estaban ahí por la fuerza por Ron, como ella, Ginny y Luna, no podían salir sin vigilancia o permiso previo. Dean trabajaba en el Baiser como bartender, era de la edad de Hermione y en un principio la paga lo había atraído, después de conocer a varias chicas y enterarse de la realidad del burdel había pasado de ser solamente el bartender a ser un amigo y confidente de las chicas.

Dean solía ser quien las curaba y les daba analgésicos a las chicas cuando Ron las lastimaba. No se interponía entre el pelirrojo y las chicas cuando las golpeaba porque eso sería el fin de Dean en el Baiser y él deseaba seguir ayudando a las chicas lo más que pudiera. Hermione suspiró y tomó la mano de Dean, alejándola de su cara.

-No puedo, Dean.

-¿Pero por qué no, Hermione? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-A quién… -fue todo lo que respondió la castaña antes de sobresaltarse al escuchar un golpe en el pasillo. Dean cerró la puerta abruptamente y apagó las luces.

Se miraron por un momento mientras escuchaban los golpes y pasos en el pasillo. Dean miró por una pequeña rendija en silencio. De repente Dean le hizo una señal a Hermione y la chica se tapó hasta las narices con su roída manta mientras que Dean se escondió debajo de la cama. La puerta se abrió y la enorme figura de Ron apareció en el umbral seguida de una figura más pequeña. Hermione rezaba para que ni Luna ni Ginny se despertaran.

-Vamos, Won-Won, déjalas dormir –escuchó Hermione hablar a Sweet Pea.

-Solo me aseguro que estén las tres aquí.

-Claro que están aquí, Won-Won. ¿Dónde más estarían? Vamos, amor, quiero que me hagas el amor ahora, déjalas dormir.

-Está bien, Lav, vamos.

La puerta se cerró y los pasos de ambos se escucharon cada vez más lejanos. Dean y Hermione se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos más temiendo que Ron volviera a la habitación. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que ya no regresarían, Dean salió de debajo de la cama y se sentó a un lado de Hermione.

-Te traeré una pastilla del día siguiente, Mione, y unos analgésicos, veremos mañana como sigue tu ojo para saber que traerte, ¿ok?

-Gracias Dean.

-Cuidate Hermione –le dijo Dean besándola en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Dean había estudiado cinco semestres en medicina antes de que sus padres se divorciaran y gastaran todo su dinero en el divorcio. Razón por la cual había entrado a trabajar al Baiser, sin embargo nunca había concluido sus estudios. Gracias a sus conocimientos en medicina y a que varios de sus amigos eran médicos, Dean sabía que llevarle a las chicas cuando enfermaban o Ron las golpeaba. Sin embargo a veces sus conocimientos no eran suficientes y las chicas terminaban abandonadas en algún hospital lejano a Londres y sin dinero para volver.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo decidida a dormir, ya estaba comenzando a amanecer y el día siguiente sería un largo día, pensó la castaña cerrando los ojos y deseando no soñar de nuevo con los enigmáticos ojos grises de cierto rubio millonario.

.

.

Draco miró a su abogado y sonrió, Severus Snape le regresó la sonrisa y brindó con el rubio. Snape nunca imaginó que su cliente le propondría un caso tan jugoso contra varios funcionarios del parlamento y ministerio británico. Trata de blancas, prostitución, secuestro y violación eran unas de las cosas involucradas en este caso. Las razones del rubio aun no le quedaban claras, sin embargo no titubeó. Ese era probablemente el mejor caso de la década.

-Necesito que hables con Kingsley para que organice una redada en el lugar.

-Las pruebas que el señor Nott proporcionó son más que suficientes para comenzar con el caso.

Draco sonrió y dio por terminada la reunión. Snape se despidió de ambos chicos y salió del despacho del rubio. Draco se sirvió otro whisky de fuego y miró a Theo, quien estaba tan indignado como él por lo que habían descubierto en esa última semana que habían estado visitando el Baiser diariamente. En todos esos días no se había aparecido la Leona y Draco dudaba mucho de la patética historia del pelirrojo.

Los rostros de ambas chicas se le habían grabado en la memoria y Draco aún se devanaba los sesos tratando de recordar de dónde se le hacía tan familiar el rostro de su Leona. Zabini entró abruptamente al despacho de Draco y puso un sobre de papel en el escritorio del rubio. Theo lo tomó y lo abrió examinando su contenido mientras que el moreno se servía una copa de whisky. Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada esperando que Zabini comenzara a hablar.

-¿Y bien?

-Ronald Billius Weasley es el penúltimo hijo de cinco hijos del matrimonio entre Arthur y Molly Weasley. Todo apunta a que la vaquera es su hermana menor, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

-¿Su hermana? ¿Prostituye a su propia hermana? –preguntó Draco asqueado y completamente enfurecido. El moreno asintió y se sentó en el sillón de la oficina del rubio, Theo los miró.

-La familia Weasley me es familiar –dijo el castaño pasándole el expediente al rubio-, ¿no es así, Draco? –el aludido tomó una foto familiar que aparecía en un recorte de periódico de hacia quince años. El rubio lo miró ceñudo.

-El señor Weasley trabajaba en el ministerio, recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez cuando era niño y mi padre me llevaba a las fiestas del ministerio.

-Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. Era un hombre muy amable –reconoció Theo. Blaise asintió.

-La familia se fue de vacaciones a Egipto un verano pero tuvieron un percance en la carretera y murieron los señores y los hermanos mayores, la pequeña Ginevra tenía solo cinco años y no viajó con la familia por cuestiones de salud.

-¿Y la comadreja? –preguntó el rubio, Blaise le dio un sorbo a su whisky y continuó.

-No viajó con ellos, según las investigaciones, la comadreja se había ido de casa a los veinte y la familia tenía sin saber de él tres años.

-¿Y no tenían más familia como para dejar a la niña?

-Se habla de unos primos en Noruega, pero no dice mucho sobre ellos.

-¡Bill Weasley! –gritó de repente Theo exaltando al rubio, a quien tomó totalmente desprevenido.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Nott? –preguntó Blaise molesto, el castaño lo ignoró.

-Hace dos años que fui a Noruega, conocí a un tipo llamado Bill Weasley, es un crack en derecho, también es pelirrojo.

-¿Tienes forma de contactarlo? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa, si el tal Bill Weasley resultaba ser familia de la comadreja y la vaquera seria de mucha ayuda.

-Claro, le llamaré a mi secretaria para que me concerte una cita con él lo más pronto posible.

-Genial, y ahora, ¿ya puedo terminar mi historia? –preguntó Blaise molesto, Draco rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo y lo incitó a continuar-. Bien. Entonces, los documentos de la patria protestad de la vaquera están llenos de irregularidades, a la comadreja nunca se le sometió a las investigaciones que suelen hacerse en esos casos para asignar un guardián a un menor de edad, es como si simplemente le dijeran que era de él.

-¿Cuántos años tenía la comadreja?

-Veinticinco.

-Bien, entonces, tú continua investigando sobre cómo fue que la niña terminó con la comadreja, Blaise y tu Theo sobre cómo es que la rubia…

-La chica se llama Luna Lovegood –lo interrumpió Theodore mostrándole una carpeta con documentos. Draco la tomó y comenzó a mirar los documentos-. Es hija del editor de la revista "El Quisquilloso" y tiene reporte de desaparecida desde hace un año en Bristol.

-¿Desaparecida? -Preguntó Zabini con el ceño fruncido.

-Tiene solamente dieciséis años, Blaise –el moreno se atragantó con su Whisky al escuchar la información de su amigo. ¿Dieciséis años?

-¡Mi hermanita tiene esa edad! –exclamó el moreno asqueado. Draco miró al castaño.

-Dime que no te acostaste con ella, Theo.

-Por supuesto que no, Draco. Vi como Dolohov la miraba cuando se paseaba por el burdel y supuse que pagaría por ella, todo mundo sabe que Dolohov es un pederasta salvaje. Sólo quería hablar con ella.

-¿Y lo conseguiste?

-No dijo mucho, me agradeció que no la hiciera hacer cosas desagradables y fue muy hermética respecto a su vida privada.

-¿Entonces qué diablos hicieron toda la noche? –Preguntó Blaise extrañado, Draco rodo los ojos.

-Platicamos sobre Hadas y duendes, me contó que una de sus amigas le regaló un libro sobre ese tema en su cumpleaños pasado y que lo memorizó completo ya que era lo único que tenía para leer, que le gustaba leer y ayudarle a su padre con la revista, entonces calló y comenzó a llorar. Extraña a su padre y desea volverlo a ver.

Los tres amigos se quedaron callados. Blaise no se pudo imaginar a su pequeña hermana Georgina bailando en un lugar como el Baiser, si bien por la edad que tenía ya comenzaba a dale guerra a su padre sobre chicos y demás cosas de adolescentes, para él seguía siendo su hermanita, aquella bebé regordeta que tuvo entre sus brazos cuando llegó del hospital junto a su padre y su nueva esposa. Blaise tenía veinte años cuando Georgina nació, sin embargo ese nunca fue un obstáculo para disfrutar de la complicidad que tenían.

Theo por otro lado, no pudo evitar consolar a la rubia y prometerle que la ayudaría a ver a su padre de nuevo. La rubia tenía algo en su persona que llenaba de ternura a Theo, era tan pequeña y frágil, como un ángel caído del cielo. Algo le decía que la Leona que tenía obsesionado a Draco era esa amiga que la había hecho tan feliz con el regalo. Cuando volvieron al día siguiente, Theo le había llevado varios libros que compró en Flourish and Blotts sobre Hadas y demás criaturas fantásticas. El joven rostro de la rubia se había iluminado de tal forma que Theo sintió algo romperse dentro de él.

Sin embargo, Draco simplemente se había quedado sentado en su mesa mientras que sus amigos se iban con las chicas esperando que la Leona apareciera. No tuvo suerte. La rubia grotesca, llamada Sweet Pea, que la comadreja le había ofrecido la otra noche había tomado el lugar de su Leona en el escenario. La mayoría de las chicas parecían autómatas cuando bailaban, dando la sensación de que lo hacían por costumbre, sin embargo esa rubia lo disfrutaba de una forma grotesca.

Esa noche se cumplían dos semanas desde que se topó a las chicas en la cafetería. Los chicos regresarían al Rouge Baiser esa noche, Theo trataría de ayudar a Luna, Blaise a Ginevra y él trataría de averiguar quién era en realidad Leona Blood.

.

.

La hinchazón de su cara era mínima, el antifaz lo cubría sin problema, sin embargo, su costilla aún no sanaba del todo. Dean le había puesto una venda en el torso de manera que su costilla sanara lo más pronto posible, pero no lo había hecho y ahora Hermione estaba dopada hasta las uñas para poder salir a bailar. Ron había sido claro respecto al tiempo que le había hecho perder miles de libras con su estupidez, como él la llamaba, de haberlo provocado por lo que esa noche y las siguientes tendría que trabajar al doble para recuperar el dinero perdido.

A penas iba a ser media noche y Hermione ya había estado con cuatro clientes esa tarde noche. La castaña se sentía cansada, le ardía la entrepierna y no sentía las puntas de sus dedos de tanta morfina que Ron le había administrado. Hermione sintió como Luna la conducía hacia el escenario y la dejaba detrás del telón.

-Un fuerte aplauso para la bellísima ¡Sweet Pea! Y ahora, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la favorita del público, a la única, a la inigualable, la hermosa… ¡LEONA BLOOD!

Los gritos de la gente se mezclaron con el sonido de la música. Hermione comenzó a ser consciente de la música y de su entorno, comenzó a ver los rostros de los clientes y a notar como eran realmente. La mayoría eran hombres entre los 40 y los 60 años, ricos y grotescos, bebían como vikingos y las miraban como un pedazo de carne. Hermione vio a un costado a Dolohov mirando y tocando a Luna, mientras que Ginny se encontraba en las piernas de un hombre moreno y demasiado joven. Y entonces los notó.

 _You are my angel_

Al final de la pasarela se encontraban tres hombres de no más de cuarenta años. A los tres los reconocía a la perfección. Los ojos grises del rubio se clavaron en ella conforme iba caminando hacia él.

 _Come from way above_

 _To bring me love_

Hermione quedó completamente hipnotizada por la mirada del rubio, quien la seguía con cada paso que daba. La miraba con adoración mientras ella se movía sensualmente al compás de la música. El rubio tenía sus manos juntas frente a su cara mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba sereno. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran plata liquida.

 _Her eyes_

 _She's on the dark side_

Draco la miró anonadado. Esa noche la castaña parecía una amazona andante. Movía sus caderas al sensual compás de la canción, paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo haciéndolo desear que fuesen sus manos las cuales recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo

 _Neutralize  
Every man in sight_

Hermione se perdió en los ojos grises del rubio. De repente la demás gente desapareció y solo eran ella y él, eran los únicos en la habitación, en el país. Solo Ella y el Rubio.

 _To love you, love you, love you..._

Draco tragó saliva. La intención del baile de la Leona cambió totalmente. Lo sentía en la piel, se lo decía su mirada. Sus movimientos eran totalmente para él, el baile se había convertido para él en un segundo.

 _You are my angel_

 _Come from way above_

Hermione comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos deseando, imaginando que eran las manos del rubio. Que eran sus dedos los que la tocaban en cada parte de su ser y disfrutaban de su piel. Que era el rubio quien cantaba, quien le susurraba al oído…

… _To love you, love you, love you..._

Hermione se perdió en la plata liquida de los ojos del rubio. La respiración entrecortada de ambos era evidente, para ellos mismos solamente, ya que con el tumulto de gente que había en el Baiser, su agitación era equivocadamente confundida con el abundante calor húmedo del Baiser. Draco le sonrió de lado y Hermione se sintió desfallecer. De pronto la música paró y todo mundo estallo en una enorme horda de aplausos en el que el Baiser jamás había sido testigo. La castaña no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, sin embargo la sonrisa enigmática del rubio la tenía completamente hipnotizada.

-¡Woow! –Dijo el pelirrojo por el micrófono jadeando, era evidente que el baile de la castaña lo había afectado-. Una vez más, la única e inigualable Leona ha demostrado porque es la reina indiscutible del Rouge Baiser, un aplauso caballeros para nuestra querida ¡LEONA BLOOD!

La multitud estalló en aplausos una vez más mientras que el pelirrojo arrastraba a la castaña de vuelta al camerino del Baiser. Hermione aún seguía aturdida por la llameante mirada del rubio y no notó la cantidad de billetes que había en el piso del Baiser. Draco frunció el ceño y llamó al concierge.

Ron empujó a Hermione hacia un camerino privado y cerró echó el pestillo. Hermione lo miró aturdida y despertó de su ensoñamiento con el rubio hasta que sintió la dura pared en su espalda y la erección del pelirrojo sobre su vientre. La castaña miró al pelirrojo en silencio mientras que él comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Hermione se quedó quieta mientras que el pelirrojo tomaba un pedazo de carne de su cuello y lo besaba.

-Si no fuera porque ya alguien pagó mucho dinero por ti, esta noche no te dejaría salir de mi habitación, Herms –Ron pellizco uno de sus pezones desnudos con tanta fuerza que Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un grito-. Hoy lo hiciste muy bien, mi amor.

Hermione lo miro en completo silencio, Ron olía a whisky y sudor, probablemente también estaba drogado, no sabía pero se lo imaginaba, no sería la primera vez. Ron se restregó contra ella unas cuantas veces más y después la aventó hacia la puerta. Hermione salió rápidamente del camerino y corrió a su habitación, se sentía sucia por el simple toque de Ron. Se duchó por quinta vez en el día y se puso solamente un albornoz de seda sobre el cuerpo. Seamus le indicó en que habitación privada se encontraba su siguiente cliente y se dirigió hacia allí.

Hermione abrió la puerta lentamente, el lugar estaba casi a oscuras salvo por una tenue vela que brillaba en una de las mesitas de noche. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de la habitación, se giró para cerrar la puerta y unos delgados dedos la tomaron delicadamente por la cintura. Hermione pudo notar que el hombre olía a menta y tabaco, también sintió su respiración en la nuca. Echó el pestillo e intentó girarse pero el hombre se lo impidió. Le depositó un delicado beso en el cuello y la castaña soltó un suspiro.

El hombre la guió hacia la cama y cuando sus rodillas tocaron el borde del colchón la giró. Hermione se quedó helada al ver que su misterioso cliente era Draco Malfoy.

-No haremos nada que no quieras esta noche –el rubio la empujó suavemente hasta que ella se sentó en la cama y él se sentó a un lado de ella-. En realidad me gustaría solamente hablar contigo, Hermione.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas y chicos!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen tan feliz y me animan a actualizar más rápido. ¿Qué les pareció el capi de hoy? ¿Se esperaban los motivos de Theo para pelear por Luna y hasta pagar tanto dinero? ¿O la identidad de los padres de Hermione? ¿O la historia de la muerte de los Weasley?**

 **¡Déjenme sus respuestas en un lindísimo review! :D**

 **Besos, Kat.**

Minako Marie: ¡Hola hermosa! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y que ames más a Theo porque, ¡yo lo adoro! Jejejeje, aún no sé qué hacer con Ginny, si dejarla con Zabini o con Harry, ¡espero tus reviews con ansias! ¡Besos!

Looney Malfoy09: ¡Listo! Aquí está el nuevo capi, ¿qué tal? Besos, bonita :]

NaomiRadcliffe: Esta vez no me tardé tanto, ¿o sí? Gracias por leer y por dejar review :D ¡Besos!

Dousy Black: ¡Gracias por leer, bonita!

Sally . Elizabeth . HR: ¿Qué te pareció el descubrimiento de los padres de Hermione? Gracias por tu review, bonita, un besote! :] Y espero tus comentarios, me encantan tus reviews!

SALESIA: Hola bonita, ¡sí! Has sido tan asertiva en tu review de nuevo. Ahora ya sabes quienes son los padres de Hermione y el motivo por el cual no deja el Baiser. Aunque Ron no es nada tonto y sabe que es riesgoso tanto para él como para la castaña que sus padres se enteren dónde ha estado trabajando todo este tiempo. Gracias por tu review, bonita. Un beso enooorme!

Lahistoriacontinua: Me he imaginado a un Ron bastante malvado, cruel y sin escrupulos. Por lo que en lo que sigue del fic terminarás odiándolo, jejeje, gracias por dejar tu review, besos! :]

Vero: Hola, bonita, gracias por leer y por tomarte tu tiempo dejando un review, besos!


	5. DRACO MALFOY

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía.**_

* * *

5\. DRACO MALFOY

.

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó levantarse, pero el rubio la tomo del brazo y la detuvo. Hermione no supo en realidad que fue lo que la detuvo, sí que en realidad no quería irse o la fuerte presencia del rubio. Draco la miró y Hermione notó que la mirada gris del rubio seguía tan encendida por su baile como lo había estado ella hasta momentos antes de que Ron la atacara.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a decir e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Aunque con la presencia del rubio su mundo siempre se le descolocaba.

-Las reconocí de la cafetería, a ti y a la pelirroja –la castaña se quedó callada unos momentos mirando al rubio en silencio. Draco sonrió y puso un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, Hermione no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el toque del rubio-. Eres tan hermosa, Hermione, deberías estar lejos de este lugar.

-No puedo –respondió ella relajándose al sentir como Draco la acariciaba lentamente en el cuello.

-¿Por qué no puedes irte? –pregunto el rubio tumbándola en la cama, la castaña suspiró.

-No puedo dejar a Ginny y a Luna aquí –los dedos del rubio pasaron por su clavícula, bajando por su pecho y llegando a su ombligo. Una especie de calor inundó a la castaña al sentir el toque lento del rubio por su piel.

Draco suponía que uno de los motivos que mantenían a la castaña en ese apestoso lugar eran las chicas, había deducido por lo que Theo le dijo sobre la rubia que la castaña ejercía un tipo de protección sobre ellas, no se imaginaba a que grado era tal protección. Draco trago saliva tratando de no mostrar que tanto le afectaba la cercanía con la castaña, imaginó que su piel sería suave y tersa, no había estado preparado para tanta suavidad bajo su toque, ni para su exquisito aroma a fresias y flores orientales. Mantener la compostura le costaba cada segundo más y más.

-Si saco a tus amigas, ¿abandonarías este lugar?

-Es más complicado que eso.

-¿Por qué? –la castaña se sentó en la cama y giró hacia encarándolo.

-¿Por qué le importa? Somos solamente tres putas más en la historia de Gran Bretaña.

-Por favor no te llames así.

-Es lo que somos, señor Malfoy, ¿en qué cambiaría lo que le dijera?

-Cambia con el simple hecho de que la joven Lovegood es menor de edad y no puedo permitir que personas como Antonin Dolohov o Walden Macnair sigan abusando de una adolescente de dieciséis años que probablemente esta en este lugar a la fuerza, como tú.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy a la fuerza, señor Malfoy? –Draco bufó y la tomo de las manos jalándola hacia él, la castaña perdió el equilibrio y cayó por completo sobre él.

-Llámame Draco.

-Draco –dijo la castaña con parsimonia. Draco sintió un enorme placer escuchar su nombre de sus labios-, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy en este lugar a la fuerza? –sin que Hermione pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Draco le quitó el antifaz hábilmente.

-Que tu cara está golpeada.

El rubio miró el rostro de la castaña, quien trato de levantarse pero el rubio lo impidió rodando sobre sí mismo para colocar a la castaña debajo, su parpado y parte de su mejilla estaban manchados por un tono violáceo verdoso y su ojo aun tenía virutas rojas de los derrames causados. La castaña veía su temple serio pero sus ojos estaban teñidos de furia, porque el rubio había estallado en furia al notar su rostro golpeado cuando se acercó a él. Sin poderlo evitar, el rubio ató cabos sueltos, la cafetería, ambas chicas, él hablando con ellas y la abrupta entrada de la comadreja.

-Dime que yo no lo causé –dijo afligido, la castaña intentó mirar hacia otro lado pero el rubio se lo impidió-. Lo siento, sé que lo que sea que te diga no lo compensará pero jamás pensé…

-No te culpes, cualquier cosa pudo ocasionar el enojo de Ron.

Sin que la castaña se lo esperara el rubio le besó la mejilla suavemente, después el parpado y finalizó en su frente. La castaña tembló ante la ternura de los besos de Draco, la cual solamente había sentido de niña por parte de su nana, Minerva, cuando le cantaba en las noches de tormenta y ella se asustaba. Draco apoyó su frente contra la frente de la castaña y suspiró.

-Te prometo que las sacaré de aquí, a las tres, sin un rasguño y a la estúpida comadreja la refundiré en la cárcel. No habrá lugar en la tierra donde pueda esconderse, te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar la castaña con el corazón hecho un nudo, Draco la miró y Hermione se perdió en sus ojos grises.

-Porque ningún hombre tiene derecho a maltratar a ninguna mujer.

.

.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al ver el hermoso vestido color azul que su nana Minerva le tendía. Estaba segura que se vería como una princesa con el vestido puesto. Su nana sonrió con alegría al ver la emoción en los ojos de la castaña. La pequeña niña saltó de alegría y corrió hacia su pequeño tocador lista y quietecita para arreglarse.

-Quiero verme como una princesa, nana, ¿puedes hacerme ver como una princesa?

-¡Pero si tú ya eres una princesa, Hermione! –le respondió Minerva, una mujer de unos cincuenta años que Hermione había visto durante toda su corta vida, su nana era una mujer delgada y de rostro severo, cabellos grises amarrados en un elegante moño y mirada jovial. Para Hermione, ella era más una madre que su propia madre, la Marquesa Granger.

-¿Lo crees nana? ¿De verdad crees que soy una princesa? Cedric dice que soy una tonta cualquiera –dijo la pequeña niña agachando la mirada, Minerva la miró y camino hacia ella, tomó su mentón y le levantó el rostro.

-Hermione, querida, jamás, escúchame pequeña, jamás dejes de un hombre te corte tus sueños ni te haga bajar la mirada, si Cedric no puede ver la princesa que eres es porque está ciego. Quiero que me lo prometas.

-Lo prometo –le respondió la niña con sus sonrosadas mejillas llenas de lágrimas, con su pequeña y regordeta mano, Hermione limpió torpemente sus mejillas y le sonrió a su nana mostrándole su diente faltante.

-Así me gusta, pequeña, tu sonrisa es hermosa y algún día los hombres caerán rendidos a ella.

-Pero yo solo quiero un príncipe, nana.

-Lo hará, pequeña, lo hará, sin importar que tan triste te sientas alguna vez, tu príncipe llegará cuando deba de llegar.

-¿Lo prometes, nana?

-Te lo prometo –Minerva entonces se agachó y la besó tiernamente en la frente, Hermione sonrió abrazando a su nana por los hombros y la llenó de besos.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí, señora McGonagall?! –El grito del marqués Granger asustó a Hermione quien se escondió detrás de su nana-. La fiesta es en dos horas, la niña debería de estar arreglada.

-En un momento, mi señor, ya no tardará en estar lista.

-Eso espero –finalizó saliendo de la habitación de la niña con un portazo.

Minerva procedió a limpiar el rostro lloroso de la niña, quien se aterrorizaba cada que su padre gritaba, para luego peinarla con bucles. Hermione amaba que su nana la peinara de mil y un formas, siempre se sentía como una princesa cada que la arreglaba para las cena de sus padres con la gente importante, como le llamaba ella. Cuando estuvo peinada, su nana procedió a ponerle su hermoso vestido de princesa y, dándole un pequeño bolso, salieron hacia el salón principal.

Hermione miró con asombro la enorme mansión en la que estaban entrando. Era mucho más grande que su casa, tenía un laberinto en el jardín y muchos árboles de manzanas en todo su alrededor. Trató de contener su asombro para no avergonzar a sus padres, sin embargo le costaba mucho ya que la mansión a la que iban parecía un castillo como los que salían en los cuentos de hadas. Minerva la tomó de la mano y la guío detrás de sus padres hacia donde se encontraban los anfitriones de la fiesta, una pareja de más o menos la misma edad que los padres de la castaña los estaba esperando en el recibidor. El hombre era alto, un poco corpulento y tenía el cabello largo y rubio platino agarrado en una coleta baja, la mujer era muy hermosa, de cabello negro y lacio y ojos azules como el cielo. Hermione pensó que podían ser los príncipes de un hermoso cuento de hadas como los que su nana le contaba cada noche.

-Lucius –dijo su padre estrechando la mano del hombre rubio.

-Marqués Granger, marquesa, que gusto que hayan podido venir, le presento a mi esposa, Narcissa.

-Un gusto –respondió su padre.

-¿Y esta hermosa damita quién es? –preguntó la señora Malfoy agachándose y pellizcándole las mejillas a Hermione, la castaña se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Ella es nuestra hija, Hermione –respondió la marquesa fríamente como solía hacerlo cada que se refería a ella.

-Hermione, que hermoso nombre –dijo la señora Malfoy besando a la niña en la frente. De entre las sombras salió un chico de no más de dieciséis años, delgado y de facciones hermosas como un ángel, rubio platino como el señor Malfoy y con los ojos grises.

-Él es nuestro hijo, Draco –presentó la señora Malfoy notablemente orgullosa de su primogénito.

-Un placer conocerlos, marqués, marquesa –respondió el chico educadamente.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta mirando al chico. Cuando sus padres se alejaron hacia el salón, con ella y su nana detrás, Hermione se atrevió a preguntarle a su nana que si el chico Malfoy podía ser su príncipe cuando creciera. Minerva simplemente sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña y entraron en la fiesta.

Minerva ya había buscado por todo el salón y los baños a Hermione pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, le había pedido a los sirvientes de los Malfoy que si le ayudaban a localizarla pero nadie la había encontrado por ningún lugar de la mansión y ya estaba preocupada. Tenía dos horas buscando a la niña. Cuando Dobby, uno de los sirvientes más jóvenes de los Malfoy se le acercó y le dijo que no encontró nada en el ático, ni en la biblioteca Minerva casi se desmayó.

Los marqueses estaban bebiendo champagne y hablando con otros miembros de la realeza que se encontraban en la fiesta cuando la nana se acercó a decirles de la desaparición de la pequeña. El marqués estalló en furia y comenzó a culparla mientras que la marquesa pareció no tomar mucha importancia sobre el asunto. Minerva estaba molesta, en lugar de que los marqueses estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo en la reunión deberían estar buscando a Hermione junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la señora Malfoy al acercarse al escándalo.

-Lo siento señora Malfoy –dijo Minerva apenada-, pero la damita Hermione no aparece por ningún lado. Su amable servidumbre me ha ayudado a buscarla en la casa pero no encontraron nada y estoy bastante preocupada, tiene solamente cinco años.

-No se preocupe, de seguro ha de estar en los jardines o se perdió en el laberinto –dijo la señora Malfoy tratando de calmarla-. ¡Draco, amor! –llamó y el joven Malfoy se acercó a ellos.

-¿Me llamó, madre?

-Hijo, la pequeña marquesa se ha perdido, ¿puedes revisar en el laberinto?

-Por supuesto, madre –dijo el joven dándose la media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida, la señora Malfoy le sonrió a Minerva tratándola de tranquilizar.

-Mi hijo conoce el laberinto mejor que nadie en esta casa, de seguro la encontrará –dijo llamando a una mucama para que le trajera una taza de té de tila.

Draco bufó al salir al jardín. No era la primera vez que un niño se perdía en el laberinto de su casa, por lo regular, en cada fiesta se perdía uno y él tenía que ir a buscarlo al ser el único que conocía el laberinto como la palma de su mano. Recordaba que su madre le había presentado a la hija de los marqueses de Portsmouth, sin embargo no le había puesto atención ya que en ese momento iba entrando su amiga Pansy Parkinson y su vestido dejaba mucho al descubierto por lo que no recordaba a la niña.

Amaba a su madre pero odiaba que lo mandara a buscar mocosos despistados que se perdían en su laberinto con facilidad. Draco estuvo deambulando por el laberinto una media hora hasta que en un rinconcito visualizó un bulto azul celeste y se acercó hasta ahí. En posición fetal se encontraba una niña de unos cinco años, con las mejillas llenas de tierra y lágrimas, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Draco la miró curioso y no pudo evitar sentir una especie de ternura ya que con el vestido azul y los bucles castaños llenos de tierra la pequeña se le figuraba a Alicia en el País de Las Maravillas.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó el rubio poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la niña. La aludida abrió los ojos y brincó al verlo-. Soy Draco Malfoy.

Sin que el chico se lo esperara la niña se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba fuertemente. Draco se sentó en el césped con la niña entre sus brazos dejando que la pequeña sollozara y sacara todo el miedo y terror que de seguro tenía al haberse perdido en el laberinto. Draco la entendía, le había pasado cuando tenía su misma edad, razón por la cual el rubio había memorizado su propio laboratorio para jamás volver a perderse. Después de unos minutos la niña se tranquilizó y lo miró con ojos acuosos. Draco le limpió las mejillas con sus pulgares y la niña hipó, el rubio sacó un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo y le limpió la nariz a la pequeña.

-¿Puedo saber por qué corriste hacia aquí a sabiendas que desconoces el lugar? –la niña lo miró con sus enormes ojos mieles y soltó unas lágrimas más.

-Cormac McLaggen dijo que parecía un cerdo vestido de azul con mi vestido de princesa y me empujó al suelo, los demás niños se rieron de mí y me llamaron torpe.

-¿Eso dijo el idiota de McLaggen? –preguntó el rubio tratando de sonar molesto, la niña asintió con la cabeza-. Pues McLaggen es un cerdo ciego y tonto, ¿cómo puede llamarte de esa forma cuando eres la princesa más hermosa de Inglarerra? –la pequeña niña abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar al rubio y miró al suelo.

-No mientas.

-No miento, Hermione, eres la princesa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y créeme que he visto muchas.

-¿De verdad?

-Lo juro, hermosa. Palabra de un caballero –Hermione le sonrió y Draco notó su diente faltante, la niña se le hizo adorable por lo que se puso de rodillas y le tendió una mano-. ¿La princesa Hermione le haría el honor a este pobre caballero de ser su acompañante en este baile? –la pequeña castaña lo miró colorada y le tomo la mano.

-Pero tú eres un príncipe, Draco.

-¿Lo soy?

-¡Sí! –le respondió la niña con felicidad, Draco le sonrió e nuevo y cortó una rosa blanca de un arbusto cercano.

-¿Entonces serías mi princesa, pequeña Hermione? –la niña asintió colorada tomando la rosa que el joven le tendía-. Solo prométeme una cosa, princesa Hermione –al ver que tenía toda la atención de la niña, Draco prosiguió-, prométeme que nunca en la vida dejarás que un hombre te trate mal, sin importar que sea un príncipe, ¿me lo prometes?

La niña asintió insegura y el rubio le besó la mejilla. Draco se puso de pie y tomando la pequeña mano de la niña volvieron juntos a la mansión Malfoy. El resto de la velada Draco no dejó a la niña ni un solo momento, hizo que sus sirvientes le trajeran una tiara de princesa hecha de oro rosa, que pertenecía a su madre de cuando era niña, y se la regaló. Hermione nunca se sintió tan feliz y amada como en ese momento, cuando tenía cinco años y aún no era plenamente consciente de la crueldad del hombre hacia una mujer.

.

.

Draco miró a Snape frustrado. El abogado le había dicho que el caso contra la comadreja sería más complicado de lo que habían pensado debido al tipo de clientes que asistían al lugar, miembros del parlamento, altos mandos del ministerio y empresarios de renombre. Snape estaba convencido que Gran Bretaña no estaba preparado para tal escandalo con alcances mundiales. Sin embargo Draco no se daría por vencido. Había estado soñando con una niña de bucles castaños que había conocido cuando tenía quince años en una de las fiestas que su madre solía organizar antes de su muerte. Había visto a la pequeña niña dos ves más antes de que su familia la enviara a un internado en suiza.

Aun así no lograba entender porque de repente su mente regresaba a esos recuerdos de hace más de veinte años, con esa pequeña niña, llamada también Hermione, de cabellos castaños y enormes ojos mieles.

-Theo logró ponerse en contacto con el noruego y está a punto de tomar un avión para verlo, ¿no te sirve eso de nada?

-Si el joven Nott lograra que el abogado pusiera una denuncia por desaparición ayudaría bastante, sin embargo, primero tendrían que comprobar que realmente la señorita Weasley y el abogado son familiares.

-Una prueba de ADN.

-Sí, pero el señor Weasley tendría que solicitarla, esto se complica debido a que la señorita Ginevra ya es mayor de edad.

-¿Qué pasa con Luna? Ella aún es menor de edad.

-En ese caso el joven Nott debe de informar a la policía que ha visto a la señorita en el lugar, sin embargo eso podría causarle problemas legales.

Draco frunció el ceño molesto. Kingsley había estado en su oficina ayer y para decirle que no podían organizar una redada sin tener algún tipo de denuncia, la cual sería difícil que alguien interpusiera por el tipo de lugar que era el Rouge Baiser y las implicaciones sociales que esto conllevaría. Tenía al pelirrojo en sus manos, sin embargo sin la ayuda de alguna de las chicas no podría hacer nada al respecto.

-Lo siento, joven Malfoy, pero sin una denuncia no podemos hacer nada.

El rubio frunció el ceño tratando de maquinar una solución. El Rouge Baiser dejaría de existir o él dejaría de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

.

.

Luna miró a Ginny y comenzaron a cuchichear en la cama. Hermione las miró por encima de su libro y rodo los ojos son dejar de sonreír. Desde que el último cliente de Luna, un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño, veía diariamente a la rubia su amiga había descansado de las perversidades de sus clientes habituales. Hermione no podía evitar pensar que el rubio tenía que ver en aquello, ya que Ginny tampoco había tenido que lidiar con clientes horribles más que el moreno amigo del rubio.

-Theo dijo que me llevaría a conocer el mar algún día –dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, Ginny chilló emocionada.

-¿De verdad crees que tu cliente te llevará a algún lado, Lunática? –Dijo de repente Lavender en el umbral, las tres chicas la voltearon a ver inmediatamente-. Es un hombre millonario y reconocido socialmente, ¿de verdad crees que se dejará ver a lado de una puta como tú?

-¡Hey! –Respondió Hermione levantándose y encarando a la rubia-. Cuida tus palabras, Lavender.

-¿Cuidar mis palabras? Si solamente estoy diciendo una verdad, querida.

-Una verdad que te incluye a ti, Brown –dijo Ginny mirando con sorna a la rubia-. Que eres más puta tú chillándole a mi hermano para que se acueste contigo- la rubia frunció el ceño en un grotesco mohín.

-Ron me ama –dijo Lavender con superioridad, Ginny y Hermione soltaron a reír.

-Que tonta eres al creer eso, Lavender –respondió Ginny.

La rubia frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación dando un portazo detrás de ella. Ginny y Hermione se echaron a reír, sin embargo su felicidad se opacó rápidamente al ver el rostro triste de Luna. Ambas chicas rápidamente abrazaron a la rubia quien comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Lavender tiene razón, Theo jamás estará conmigo en público, soy una puta.

-¡Deja de decir eso! –dijo Ginny abrazándola-. Lavender es una envidiosa, eso es todo. Theo no es como los demás.

-Theo es un buen hombre Luna –le dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a la rubia, la chica siguió llorando en silencio.

-Luna, por favor, ¿de verdad crees que Theo te mentiría?

-Lavender solo esta celosa porque ella no tiene clientes como Theo o como Blaise –dijo Ginny limpiando las lágrimas de la rubia.

-Es verdad –dijo Luna con una sonrisa tímida-, Lavender no tiene clientes como ellos.

Hermione besó a Luna en la sien y la incitó a que le siguiera contando sus fantasías con el amigo del rubio. La castaña miró el reloj y suspiró. Esa noche haría un trato con el rubio para sacar de ese apestoso lugar a las chicas, estaba decidida y no le importaba ya lo que sus padres pudiesen pensar de ella, sacaría a Luna y a Ginny de ese lugar y las alejaría de personas como Lavender que solamente querían dañarlas.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo!**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, ¿qué les parece? ¿Murieron de ternura como yo lo hice al imaginarme a un dulce Draco jugando con una pequeña Hermione? Jejeje, bueno ya descubrimos un poco de la historia del rubio y la castaña y de los problemas que enfrentarán los chicos para hundir a Ron, les advierto que en el próximo capítulo odiaran más a Ron y Draco obtendrá lo que necesita para hundir al pelirrojo.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¡amo sus reviews! Tuve un pequeño problema el fin de semana pasado y no podía leerlos, pero ya los vi todos y ¡son un amor! Muchas gracias a todxs por tomarse su tiempo y dejar sus reviews.**_

 _ **¡ALERTA SPOILER! Si no quieres leerlo, te aconsejo que sigas más abajo o le des en "Escribir Review".**_

 _[…]Hermione cerró los ojos para no ver la multitud que estaba reunida en el Baiser solamente para verla bailar. La única persona que le interesaba que estuviera ahí era cierto rubio platino que no se encontraba ahí. Habían ya pasado tres semanas desde que el rubio la había sorprendido en los privados del Baiser, sin embargo tenía una semana que no lo veía por ningún lado. Según Dean, tampoco había ido Theo, por lo que le preocupaba quién pagaría por Luna esa noche. […]_

 _[…]La castaña abrazó a la rubia deseando poder protegerla de lo que vendría a continuación. El hecho de que estuvieran en la misma habitación solo le indicaba que las había comprado esa noche algún pervertido ya que su rubio, no sabía cuando se había convertido en "su rubio" pero ahora no lo podía evitar, no había asistido esa noche.[…]_

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-_** ** _*-.-*-.-*-_** ** _*-.-*-.-*-_** ** _*-.-*-.-*-_** ** _*-.-*-.-*-_** ** _*-.-*-.-*-_** ** _*-.-*-.-*-_** ** _*-.-*-.-*_**

 _ **lunatico0030: Por alguna extraña razón aún no defino si dejaré a Ginny con Blaise o Harry entrará en acción. Veamos que depara el futuro, jejeje. Gracias por tu review, ¡besos!**_

 _ **ChicaGoodBye: Muchas gracias por leer, sí, yo también lo odio, en los libros jamás me gustó y nunca entendí como fue que Hermione se enamoró de él, no lo sé, pero no me gusta. Jajaja. Gracias por tu review, ¡besos!**_

 _ **Harumi: Sí, respecto a tu duda, las tres chicas son mucho más menores que los chicos, incluso en esta ocasión los Slytherins son más jóvenes que Ron. Gracias por leer y dejar tus fantásticos reviews, anteriormente ya habías dejado uno. ¡Besos bonita!**_

 _ **minako marie: Tus deseos por Bill se cumplirán en el siguiente capítulo, es todo lo que puedo decirte. Y aún no defino con quién se quedará Ginny, así que todo puede pasar. Gracias por leer, bonita, ¡beso!**_

 _ **Looney Malfoy09: Si, la de Ginny es la más fuerte ya que ella no conoce otra vida que no sea el burdel, Luna y Hermione fueron engañadas por Ron, como la mayoría de las chicas del Baiser. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, bonita, nos vemos en el próximo capi. ¡Besos!**_

 _ **Dousy Black: Si, la verdad es que solo el primer baile de Hermione fue lo que soñé, todo lo demás proviene de un documental que vi con mi novio sobre la trata de blancas y como muchas chicas son engañadas por los proxenetas, me dejó impactada ya que en mi país es bastante común que eso suceda. Gracias al mismo Ron pronto Draco tendrá las pruebas suficientes para poder hundir al pelirrojo y liberar a las chicas, un final feliz para algunos, jejeje. Gracias por leerme y dejar tu bonito review, bonita, ¡un beso enorme!**_

 _ **NaomiRadcliffe: Jejejeje esta vez tampoco me tarde, ¿o sí? Jajajaja, ¿qué te pareció el cap de hoy? Gracias por leerme y dejar tu review, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡besos!**_

 _ **Moi-Kill: ¡Muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz tener nuevas lectoras cada día, gracias por leerme y por dejar tu review, nos vemos en el próximo capi. ¡Besos bonita!**_

 _ **Kathy: Gracias por tu review, bonita. Te confieso que yo siempre he odiado a Ron y por eso en mis historias siempre es el malo, jejejeje. Gracias por leerme, ¡un beso bonita!**_

 _ **SALESIA: Pronto te darás cuenta por qué el cabrón de Ron trabaja son impunidad con su burdel, Luna tiene dieciséis años, Hermione llegó al Baiser a la misma edad, y Ginny ha estado en ese lugar desde los cinco años, ¿cuántos crímenes no deberá pagar Ron? Theo supo cómo ganarse a Luna, y Blaise sabe cómo sacar información que le interesa, Hermione es harina de otro costal y solamente soltó prenda al estar drogada, agradezcámosle por esto a Dean y a Ron.**_

 _ **Y Hermione lo reconoció cuando leyó la tarjeta que le dio en el primer capi, porque cómo pudiste leer, se conocen desde hace veinte años, solo que Draco aún no ata todos los cabos. Y pronto sabrás que sucede porque la redada está muy cerca, junto con el fin del pelirrojo… ¿O no?**_

 _ **lahistoriacontinua: ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy? Draco está convencido en ayudar a las chicas, la pregunta ahora sería, ¿se dejarán ellas ayudar? Gracias por leerme y por dejar tu review, me anima a continuar. ¡Besos!**_

 _ **Sally. Elizabeth. HR: ¡Me encantan tus reviews! Y aunque los padres de Hermione le exigían bastante pudo más otra razón que pronto será revelada y está relacionada con un personaje del capítulo de hoy. Sobre los Weasleys, tal vez hayas acertado, pero no por la razón que piensas. Y muestro rubio favorito está un poco obsesionado con la castaña así que con él todo puede pasar, lo que sí es cierto es que hay una tensión sexual enorme entre ambos. Y respecto a Blaise, en el segundo capítulo quedó dicho que en la primera noche que estuvieron ambos el Baiser, Blaise tuvo sexo con Ginny, aunque en las demás noches ya no se sabe. Jejejeje. Lo que si te digo es que no la obliga a nada o Draco lo castra. Gracias por tus hermosos reviews, ¡un besote!**_


	6. SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF…

**Dislclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía.**

* * *

6\. SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF…

.

Theo miró al pelirrojo frente a él con temple serio. Sabía que la información que había ido a llevarle era delicada, y de ser equivocada su suposición de que el hombre frente a él era familia de la pelirroja bailarina se podía meter en un problema. El pelirrojo leía con atención la información que el castaño le llevó desde Inglaterra, era un informe detallado sobre un accidente en el medio oriente de una familia de pelirrojos y la posterior adopción, llena de irregularidades, de la hija menor del matrimonio.

Bill terminó de leer los documentos y los puso sobre su escritorio de caoba para después servirse un poco de Whisky, le ofreció un vaso al castaño y después de mirarlo en silencio asintió.

-Eres una persona muy perceptiva, Nott. No te equivocas al suponer que mi familia está relacionada con la familia de estos documentos. Arthur Weasley era mi tío, hermano de mi padre, por lo que Ginevra y Ronald son mis primos directos –Theo no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho.

-¿Eso significa que me ayudarás a sacar a Ginevra del apestoso agujero donde la tienen?

-No he tenido noticias de ellos desde que murieron, pero estoy seguro que mi madre estará muy contenta por ver a la pequeña Ginevra, tenía cierto afecto por ella cuando era una bebita –Bill llenó de nuevo su vaso de whisky y se puso serio-. De Ronald no me apetece saber nada, tuvimos ciertas diferencias cuando éramos jóvenes. ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

Theo sonrió al escuchar la confesión de Bill sobre la comadreja. El castaño sacó otro sobre lleno de información sobre el Baiser y se lo entregó al pelirrojo. El hombre lo tomó y comenzó a ver su contenido horrorizado.

-Ronald Weasley es dueño de un burdel llamado Rouge Baiser donde, además de otros crímenes, prostituye a la pequeña Ginevra.

Bill cerró el sobre de golpe y lo miró pálido. Por más que habían intentado obtener pruebas no tan fuertes sobre Ginny y las demás chicas, no pudieron. Era evidente que la información había afectado al pelirrojo y había asociado sus recuerdos de la niña con las imágenes que le acababa de mostrar. Theo y Bill estuvieron en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo se recompuso e hizo una llamada en noruego, el castaño estaba más que satisfecho por el avance que acababa de hacer con el pelirrojo y la ayuda que obtendría para sacar a Luna de ese apestoso lugar llamado Rouge Baiser.

.

.

 _Sweet dreams are made of these_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _Travel the world and the seven seas_

 _Everybody's looking for something_

Hermione cerró los ojos para no ver la multitud que estaba reunida en el Baiser solamente para verla bailar. La única persona que le interesaba que estuviera ahí era cierto rubio platino que no se encontraba ahí. Habían ya pasado tres semanas desde que el rubio la había sorprendido en los privados del Baiser, sin embargo tenía una semana que no lo veía por ningún lado. Según Dean, tampoco había ido Theo, por lo que le preocupaba quién pagaría por Luna esa noche.

 _Some of them want to use you_

 _Some of them want to get used by you_

 _Some of them want to abuse you_

 _Some of them want to be abused_

Giró la cadera imaginando que el rubio se encontraba en su habitual asiento al final de la pasarela, a pesar de que no era así, simplemente porque pensar en que él se encontraba ahí le hacía olvidarse un poco de la demás escoria que asistía al burdel. Pasó sus manos lentamente por sus costados imaginando que en la habitación estaban solamente el rubio y ella, y que las manos del rubio eran las que tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo con parsimonia.

 _Sweet dreams are made of these_

 _Who had a mind to disagree?_

 _Travel the world and the seven seas_

 _Everybody's looking for something_

Draco la miró desde la esquina del lugar. Esa noche su ex-prometida se había aparecido en su oficina y le había costado más de lo habitual deshacerse de ella. Astoria había saltado a su cuello y había intentado besarlo, discutieron como era habitual cada que la chica se aparecía en su despacho y la rubia había salido hecha una fiera cuando Draco la rechazó por milésima vez. El rubio trago saliva acalorado, a pesar de que tenía viendo bailar a la castaña diariamente desde el último mes, la chica seguía afectándolo de la misma forma.

 _Some of them want to use you_

 _Some of them want to get used by you_

 _Some of them want to abuse you_

 _Some of them want to be abused_

Hermione se desprendió de su top quedando en topless, subió una mano lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar a su seno y lo acunó con sensualidad. La mente de a castaña estaba en otro mundo, uno donde los dedos que la tocaban con deleite eran los delgados y firmes dedos del rubio, y donde sus sonrosados pezones eran chupados y succionados por sus delgados labios. Hermione soltó un gemido y quedó de rodillas en el suelo.

 _I wanna use you and abuse you_

 _I wanna know what's inside you_

Draco la miró con la garganta seca. Ninguna mujer le había parecido tan sensual antes como lo hacía la castaña, el hecho de querer mantenerse como un caballero con ella y no tocarla lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. Miraba sus ojos ambarinos hechos fuego líquido, sus pechos hinchados y su boca sonrosada cuando al moverse mordía sus labios sin piedad alguna.

 _Moving on, moving on_

 _Moving on, moving on_

 _Moving on, moving on_

 _Moving on_

La imaginó debajo de él, con la boca saboreando uno de sus tersos y rosados pezones. Con la boca de ella cerca de su oído gimiendo suavemente mientras él la hacía suya lentamente, saboreando cada envestida que le daba. Imaginó las uñas de Hermione encajándose en su espalda mientras ella trataba de contener su inminente orgasmo.

 _Sweet dreams are made of these_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _Travel the world and the seven seas_

 _Everybody's looking for something_

Hermione sintió la Mirada del rubio e intentó buscarlo por todo el lugar sin éxito alguno. Se giró, quedando con el culo expuesto ante los asistentes de esa noche, y comenzó a moverse lentamente, imaginando, sintiendo la llameante mirada del rubio sobre ella paseando por cada rincón de su cuerpo como fuego líquido.

 _Some of them want to use you_

 _Some of them want to get used by you_

 _Some of them want to abuse you_

 _Some of them want to be abused_

La castaña apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor debido a la gran cantidad de morfina que había en su sistema. Por lo que Draco notó que algo andaba más con ella cuando se acercó al final de la pasarela y un hombre gordo y mayor le azotaba el trasero y ella pareció no sentir absolutamente nada. El rubio estuvo a punto de dejársele ir y golpearlo como nunca antes había golpeado antes, pero inmediatamente un tipo enorme y gordo, el de seguridad, se le acercó y lo obligó a pagar no sin antes estrellar su cara en contra del piso de la pasarela.

 _I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

 _I'm gonna know what's inside_

 _Gonna use you and abuse you_

 _I'm gonna know what's inside you_

Hermione movió su curvilínea forma de izquierda a derecha en un suave compás que estaba volviendo loco a más de uno en el burdel. Draco, enfurecido aún con el tipo que se había atrevido a tocar a su castaña, comenzó a mirar por todo el lugar buscando algún tipo de amenaza y sólo se encontró con la irada lujuriosa de la comadreja sobre su castaña a un costado del escenario. El rubio apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de contener toda la furia contenida de sabrá Merlín quién había tocado a la castaña en su ausencia.

La música se detuvo y, como siempre, la multitud rompió en aplausos ovacionando de pie y con muchos billetes a Hermione. La comadreja entró al escenario detrás de ella y la abrazó, jalándola hacia él y aumentando la furia del rubio.

-¡Vaya! ¿Es o no es la reina absoluta del Rouge Baiser? –la multitud siguió exclamándola como monos en celo y el pelirrojo sonrió-. ¡LEONA BLOOD, SEÑORES! –Hermione sonrió cristalinamente y saludó a la audiencia torpemente. Después se despidió y caminó hacia los camerinos. Draco estaba a punto de irse hacia su privado cuando algo en la voz del pelirrojo captó su atención-. El día de hoy tenemos una sorpresa, caballeros, vayan ajustando sus chequeras que desde las hermosas playas francesas, les traemos a la hermosa, ¡Tinkerbell!

Draco tragó helado, una delgada y hermosa chica salió del telón del Baiser vistiendo solamente ropa interior de encaje con unos enormes tacones rosas, el cabello completamente rizado y con maquillaje que la hacía ver mayor, su pequeña prima Danielle Delacour. Draco tuvo que detenerse en la pared para no caerse de la impresión al ver a su pequeña prima de pie en ese horrible lugar. Danielle parecía confundida y asustada, la comadreja la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar para que quedara a la vista de todos.

-¿A poco no es una hermosura? Y mejor aún… ¡Es virgen! –los hombres comenzaron a bufar como animales y a gritar cifras, Draco le llamó al concierge y le ofreció cien mil euros por Danielle, el hombre se dirigió con el pelirrojo y le pasó una nota, la comadreja la miró y silbó al darse cuenta de la cantidad que ofrecía el rubio-. Oh caballeros, lo siento, pero creo que la virginidad de nuestra hermosa Tinkerbell ya tiene dueño, si alguien ofrece más de cien mil euros por ella, podrá quedársela.

Como Draco esperó, ningún hombre iba a igualar su oferta. Por lo que tras un asentimiento, Sweet Pea entró por Danielle y se la llevó del escenario. El concierge se acercó a Draco para preguntarle si quería a ambas chicas en la misma habitación y el rubio asintió. La mirada que le dio el concierge le dio asco al rubio al entender sus insinuaciones pero decidió ignorarlo. Después de hacerle un cheque caminó hirviendo de rabia hacia el privado.

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lavender arrojó a la chica nueva. No estaba en sus cinco sentidos debido a tanta morfina que tenía en su sistema por lo que no alcanzó a reaccionar y tomar a la chica en brazos cuando esta tropezó y cayó al suelo. La castaña se levantó torpemente y la ayudó a levantarse y sentarse en la cama. La chica no debía de tener más de dieciocho años.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó arrastrando la lengua, la chica asintió aterrorizada con los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar.

-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? –preguntó asustada, Hermione le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar y la abrazó.

-Esperar a que el cliente no sea un maldito, pequeña, sólo nos queda eso.

La castaña abrazó a la rubia deseando poder protegerla de lo que vendría a continuación. El hecho de que estuvieran en la misma habitación solo le indicaba que las había comprado esa noche algún pervertido ya que su rubio, no sabía cuándo se había convertido en "su rubio" pero ahora no lo podía evitar, no había asistido esa noche. Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió de bruces, ocasionando que ambas chicas saltaran de la sorpresa, y la enorme figura de Draco entró, cerrando la puerta con pestillo detrás de él.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –ambas chicas lo miraban con los ojos como platos mientras que el rubio trataba de contener toda la furia que tenía dentro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la castaña y el rubio por fin notó la presencia de ambas chicas.

-No Hermione, no estoy bien –el rubio se acercó y acunó su rostro entre sus manos, pero al notar sus ojos cristalinos la soltó y volvió a maldecir en voz alta-. ¿Qué te has metido, Hermione?

-Yo… -la castaña lo miró asustada, jamás había visto al rubio enojado, y miró hacia la salida- …Dean…

-¿Quién mierdas es Dean? –bufó el rubio, de enterarse que además de golpearla la drogaba, Draco no estaba seguro de poder contener su furia en contra de la comadreja por más tiempo.

-Dean es el bartender, él nos ayuda cuando Ron… ya sabes –le dijo tratando de no asustar a la chica nueva. Draco la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Dices que él las ayuda?

-Sí, nos suministra medicamentos cuando estamos lastimadas o nos trae cosas de afuera cuando no podemos salir, él es el único bueno en este lugar de mierda.

-¿Qué te dio?

-Morfina.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó con los ojos serios, la castaña se mordió el labio y lo miró temerosa.

-Porque… porque tengo tres costillas rotas y no tolero el dolor al bailar.

-¡CARAJO! –gritó Draco tomando su celular y marcando un numero furioso. Su frustración aumentó cuando su receptor no contestó la llamada y Hermione estuvo casi segura de que Draco hizo pedazos su teléfono móvil cuando lo estampó contra una pared.

Danielle comenzó a llorar en silencio al ver al rubio furioso, Hermione la abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarla pero la verdad era que ella también estaba asustada. Aun no entendía el motivo de la furia del rubio, sin embargo eso no hacía que le temiera menos. El rubio furioso daba miedo, parecía que estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien y ninguna de las dos chicas quería provocarlo. El rubio se dejó caer en una silla y se masajeó las sienes cansado. Había tenido una semana dura.

Astoria se había aparecido en su apartamento en Bristol cuando había ido a hablar con el padre de Lovegood. Y la mujer no había desistido en hacerlo perdonarla por sus engaños. Draco había estado tan cansado esa noche que no se dio cuenta en qué momento la rubia entró en su cama. Habían bebido tanto que Draco no recordaba con claridad esa noche. Pero Astoria si, y se había encargado de tener la evidencia suficiente para poder chantajearlo cuando quisiera.

Y por si eso fuera poco, su prima Fleur Delacour le había hablado llorando para decirle que la pequeña Gabrielle había desaparecido. Había viajado a Paris donde la policía se había rehusado a buscarla porque lo más probable era que se había fugado con el novio. ¡PATRAÑAS! Draco miró a ambas chicas y trató de tranquilizarse, estaba seguro que Danielle no lo reconocía ya que ella y su hermana se llevaban casi veinte años y la última vez que la vio ella tenía cinco años.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Danielle? –la pequeña rubia miró con ojos sorprendidos al rubio y Hermione comenzó a ver similitudes entre ellos.

Ambos tenían el cabello rubio platino, la nariz fina y labios delgados, los ojos de Danielle eran de un color Azul verdoso mientras que los de Draco eran grises. Pero aun así eran muy parecidos físicamente, de seguro eran familiares distantes, ya que la rubia era francesa.

-Yo…

-No la asustes más Draco –le dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a la chica que había comenzado a llorar desconsolada. El rubio se acercó a ambas mujeres y se arrodilló frente a ellas.

-Danielle, soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de tu tía Narcissa, y te voy a sacar de este apestoso lugar.

.

.

Theo sonrió al ver la cara de Snape, quién estaba estupefacto al tener en sus manos la denuncia por desaparición de Ginevra Weasley, validada por el gobierno Noruego y el de Inglaterra. El placer que sentía al saber que los días confinada en el Rouge Baiser de Luna estaban contados era indescriptible. Bill Weasley era uno de los mejores abogados en Noruega y estaba dispuesto a destruir a Ronald a como diera lugar.

-Muy bien, joven Nott. Este es un buen comienzo en contra del señor Weasley, solo necesitamos una demanda sobre la presencia de la señorita Weasley en el lugar y podemos proceder con la redada.

-¿Qué te parece una demanda por parte de Draco Malfoy por el secuestro de Danielle Delacour? –dijo el rubio entrando en la habitación y poniendo los papeles sobre el escritorio. Severus Snape los tomó y al comenzar a leerlos casi escupe de la sorpresa al encontrar las pruebas de la estancia menor de la familia Delacour, clientes suyos en Francia.

-Es bastante… conveniente, joven Malfoy.

-Perfecto, quiero a ese imbécil en prisión lo más pronto posible. Quiero que se pudra en Azkaban, Snape, y lo digo enserio.

-Lo haré, joven Malfoy, no tenga duda de eso.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo chicas y chicos!**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció este capi? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¡Díganmelo todo! Esta vez no tardé mucho en actualizar de nuevo, ¿o sí? Jejejeje, la verdad es que tenía el capi listo desde la semana pasada pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude subirlo, no me odien, jejeje.**_

 _ **¡Déjenme sus respuestas en un lindísimo review! :D**_

 _ **Besos, Kat.**_

 _ **¡ALERTA SPOILER! Si no lo quieres leer ya sabes que hacer.**_

 _[..]Por inercia Draco volteó hacia la chica y se quedó estupefacto. Una hermosa chica de unos dieciséis años iba bajando las escaleras en un vestido de seda verde botella que abrazaba todas y cada una de sus curvas como si fuese una segunda piel. Su cabello castaño estaba elegantemente peinado en un moño a un costado con bucles y unos pendientes de lo que parecían diamantes colgaban de sus orejas coquetamente. El vestido era sensual en una forma muy sublime y elegante, la chica lo portaba con una elegancia que Draco no había visto nunca antes._

 _-¡…LEONA BLOOD! –Draco salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo llamar a su Hermione y Draco estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento.[…]_

 _[…]-No te tengo miedo._

 _-Deberías, o ¿es posible que tus padres sepan dónde estás? ¿La pequeña niña prodigo le aviso a mami y papi a dónde es que se escaparía ya que la aristocracia no era para ella? […]_

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 _ **SALESIA: Hola bonita, ¿qué te pareció? Hahahaha sí, yo me imaginé a Draco como un príncipe vestido de negro tipo Chris Hemsworth en Snow White and the Huntsman, hahaha. No pido nada, ¿verdad? Pero morí de ternura al escribir esa parte del capítulo. Draco ya unió cabos y sabe quién es Hermione, la respuesta ahora es, ¿seguirá con su plan? Besos.**_

 _ **ChicaGoodBye: De nada, jajaja, espero haber vuelto a actualizar con la misma eficiencia. Pronto Luna tendrá su romance con Theo pero le falta sufrir un poquito más. Besos.**_

 _ **NaomiRadcliffe: Hola bonita, hehehe. Si, habrá Harry en esta historia pero pronto tendrá su entrada triunfal y nadie se la esperará, hahaha ¡Besos!**_

 _ **Harumi: De nada pequeña! Hahaha Gracias a ti por leer, besos :D**_

 _ **Nuria16: Gracias por leer, y qué gusto que la historia te enganchara de esa forma. ¡Besos!**_

 _ **Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Despacio, pequeña, despacio, pronto sabrás porqué Harry ha estado tan ausente en la historia. Y bueno respecto a las edades, Ron tiene 45, Draco y Blaise 36, Theo 35, Hermione 27, Ginny 20 y Lunita 16. Besos.**_

 _ **Dousy Black: ¡Gracias por leer, bonita! Pronto el mismo Ron le hará una grande a Lav-Lav que hasta lo llegará a odiar. Y si, sentía que tenía que haber historia entre ellos además de la del burdel. Besos.**_

 _ **Mantequilla: Bienvenida, gracias por leer y dejar review. Besos.**_

 _ **Minako Marie: ¡Hola hermosa! Tranquila, deja la ansiedad que el capítulo nuevo ha llegado. Gracias por leer. Besos.**_


	7. HURRICANE

**Dislclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía.**

* * *

7\. HURRICANE

.

Las chicas del Baiser buscaban sus mejores conjuntos de lencería por órdenes de Ron. Le habían reservado casi todo el lugar, iría nada más ni nada menos que el Primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña. Ron estaba que no podía contener su felicidad y ordenó dejar impecable el lugar y a las chicas vestidas con la lencería más provocativa que tenían. A Hermione le había comprado un conjunto nuevo de lencería roja, el color favorito del Primer Ministro, para que lo usara ya que el Ministro le había pedido específicamente por ella y él no la iba a negar, no, no, no. El ministro había pagado tanto dinero como Malfoy por ella, solamente que esa noche, Hermione sería solamente del ministro Riddle.

Draco llegó al Baiser puntualmente, sin embargo notó que esa noche había menos clientes de lo habitual. Cuando estuvo dentro se dio cuenta que esa noche era exclusiva, ya que solamente había hombres del ministerio y empresarios de renombre. Pudo notar a Walden Macnair, en una mesa, junto a Dolohov y Yaxley mirando a las chicas como si fuesen pedazos de carne. Odiaba a esos hombres. En otra mesa, se encontraba Fenrir Greyback, lo cual significaba que el primer ministro asistiría esa noche.

Draco bufó e intentó evitar a toda costa a los miembros del ministerio, ya que sabía que si lo reconocían podrían quererlo chantajear de alguna forma. El rubio se acercó a la barra y le pidió un whisky a Dean, quien le dio una pequeña nota discretamente, Draco la leyó y quedó estupefacto, "A Gabrielle la compró Dolohov esta noche, H" decía la nota que ahora se encontraba hecha un puño en su mano. La respiración le comenzó a faltar.

Tal vez Hermione, Luna y Ginny eran lo suficientemente fuertes emocionalmente como para sobrevivir a las bajezas a las que eran sometidas por los clientes del Baiser, pero estaba completamente seguro que su pequeña prima, criada en la alta sociedad parisina como una princesa, quedaría marcada de por vida.

-Hermione me contó lo de tu prima, lamento no poder hacer nada por ella –le dijo Dean rellenando su vaso de whisky. Draco se sintió asqueado por estar en ese lugar.

El rubio lo miró taciturno. Molesto, devastado. Por más que intentara imaginar lo que su pequeña prima estaba a punto de pasar no podía, nunca podría. Las únicas que podrían ayudarla de alguna forma eran las chicas y ellas estarían ocupadas con algún otro pervertido. Draco miró a Dean quien atendía a los demás meseros y clientes y pudo notar, desde donde estaba como Dean escupía o le echaba cosas a las bebidas de los clientes. El rubio miró la suya con desconfianza pero recordó que el bartender le había llenado sus tragos frente a él.

-Probablemente solo la primera vez que viniste le escupí a tu trago, si te estás preguntando eso –le dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Draco lo miró ceñudo.

-¿Y qué es lo que le pones a los tragos?

-Roofies, clonazepam, Valium, Prozac, lo que sea que les provoque disfunción, amigo –le dijo Dean con una sonrisa, Draco le correspondió la risa, a él nunca se le hubiese ocurrido tal plan para imposibilitar a los pervertidos.

-Vaya, quién lo hubiera imaginado, pequeño bribón –Dean se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –entonces a Draco se le ocurrió una nueva idea y le tendió a Dean cuatro billetes de cincuenta libras-. Oh, hermano, no vendo mi mercancía.

-No es para mí, dale tu mejor coctel al imbécil de Dolohov –le dijo con una sonrisa, Dean suspiró.

-Me encantaría, de verdad que sí, pero Dolohov no toma nada que no sea preparado en sus narices, es un poco paranoico.

-Bueno, te apuesto a que no negará nada que yo le invite, prepáralo –Dean sonrió malévolamente y le preparó un whisky en las rocas que le entregó al rubio.

Draco caminó con ambos tragos hasta que llegó hacia la mesa de Dolohov, el hombre era amigo de su padre y el rubio trato por todos los medios de no imaginar a su padre en ese asqueroso lugar con su madre enferma en casa. Dolohov lo miró y le saludó con sorpresa, Draco le puso el trago en la mano y ofreció un brindis.

-¿Un brindis Malfoy? ¿A qué debemos la ocasión? -Draco le dio su mejor sonrisa ladina y chocó ambos vasos.

-A que es mi forma de aceptar el negocio que me propusiste hace dos semanas.

Dolohov, satisfecho, se bebió el whisky que Draco le entregó de un trago. El rubio lo miró satisfecho y comenzó una banal plática sobre la belleza y experiencia de las chicas del burdel. Draco le siguió la conversación como buen Slytherin que era, en silencio y con una máscara de frialdad. Su padre había gastado una fortuna en el Colegio de negocios Slytherin, lugar al cual también había asistido Dolohov y que se manejaba con frivolidades. Draco había sido el príncipe del lugar cuando había asistido, y Dolohov lo sabía al ser parte de la junta directiva junto a su padre.

La mención de su alma máter lo transportó de nuevo hacia aquellos días en que se ganó a pulso el título de _Príncipe de Las Serpientes_ , título del cual ahora no estaba tan orgulloso de tener. Podía recordar cómo era en ese tiempo, ahora no estaba muy orgulloso de sus acciones. Recordaba como si fuese ayer aquella fiesta a la que sus padres lo habían arrastrado, tenía veinticinco años y era un completo pelmazo, había sido una fiesta de la alta sociedad londinense dónde los miembros de la realeza y la alta sociedad presentan a sus hijas en edad casadera a la sociedad.

Una completa frivolidad, pero ahí estaba él, junto a Theo, mirando a las chicas de entre catorce y dieciséis años en un baile al cual su madre había insistido en que fuera.

-¿De verdad creen que nos vamos a casar con esas chicas? Son las chicas más horrorosas que he visto en mi vida.

-Tranquilo, Draco, son solo niñas.

-Pues son las niñas más horribles que he visto en mi vida.

Draco tomó una nueva copa de champagne y miró a los lados tratado de visualizar a alguna chica linda. Theo saludaba con cortesía a las chicas que se le acercaban torpemente y le sonreían, Draco bufaba al ver semejante espectáculo. Estuvieron dando más vueltas, esperando que la cena se sirviera cuando un mayordomo engalanado en un traje de la época vitoriana pidió atención y dio comienzo a la gala.

-Con ustedes Lady Nymphadora Tonks, Hija de Sir Ted Tonks y Lady Andromeda Black.

Una chica de cabello morado, sujeto en un torpe moño y enfundada en un vestido lleno de moños y encajes los miraba a todos con un odio avasallante. Draco no pudo más que sentir pena por su prima, ya que lady Black, por desgracia, era su tía. Miró a su prima y sonrió socarronamente, podía apostar la fortuna de su padre a que la habían obligado a hacer eso.

-Con ustedes la señorita Emmeline Vance, hija de Rufus y Amelia Vance.

Una chica de cabello rizado y piel apiñonada los miraba con coquetería mientras bajaba las escaleras del recinto enfundada en un vestido color perla de encaje un poco ajustado para su figura. Draco levantó una ceja y silvó por debajo ganándose un codazo por parte de Theo. La chica, a comparación con su prima Nymphadora, parecía encantada de estar ahí.

-Con ustedes la condesa Susan Bones, hija del conde Edgar Bones y la condesa Susan James.

Una curiosa pelirroja comenzó a bajar vestida con un bonito vestido color esmeralda que resaltaba demasiado su cabello. La niña probablemente era la más joven del grupo ya que su rostro aun tenía esa redondez característica de los niños. La niña parecía avergonzada y le recordó por un momento a cierta castaña que había conocido hacía muchos años en su mansión. Sin embargo a penas y recordaba el nombre de la niña, ¿Alicia, Helena, Emma? Bah, a quien le importaba.

Draco se aburrió y comenzó a divagar en los recuerdos de la noche anterior cuando Pansy Parkinson, su amiga de muchos años, había estado postrada en su cama desnuda ante él y con su tierna boquita alrededor de su duro miembro. Con tan solo recordar Draco comenzó a ponerse duro de vuelta, por lo que trato de concentrarse en la chica que estaba en las escaleras para que se le pasara su erección. No fue difícil, ya que la chica que iba bajando las escaleras estaba pasada de peso y tenía el rostro lleno de acné.

El rubio maldijo su suerte al estar atrapado en ese lugar lleno de gente pomposa que no le importaba ni un comino la vida de los demás si no cuánto dinero tenía en su cuenta bancaria. La chica Vance se separó de sus padres y caminó con coquetería hacia el par de amigos. Theo, tan caballero como siempre, ignoró los intentos de la chica por coquetear, sin embargo, él no lo hizo. Lo mejor que podía sacar de esa noche era un buen polvo con una bonita chica. Draco tomó por la pequeñita cintura a la chica y la colocó frente a él, para que la chica sintiera su bulto entre las nalgas, Emmeline sonrió y se pegó a él más moviendo un poco el trasero ocasionando una sensual fricción entre ambos.

-Con ustedes la marquesa Hermione Granger, hija del Marques Granger y Lady Granger.

Por inercia Draco volteó hacia la chica y se quedó estupefacto. Una hermosa chica de unos dieciséis años iba bajando las escaleras en un vestido de seda verde botella que abrazaba todas y cada una de sus curvas como si fuese una segunda piel. Su cabello castaño estaba elegantemente peinado en un moño a un costado con bucles y unos pendientes de lo que parecían diamantes colgaban de sus orejas coquetamente. El vestido era sensual en una forma muy sublime y elegante, la chica lo portaba con una elegancia que Draco no había visto nunca antes.

-¡…LEONA BLOOD! –Draco salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo llamar a su Hermione y Draco estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento.

No podía ser cierto. Ahora lo recordaba. Ahora caía en cuenta porque había estado soñando con la Alice in Wonderland de su juventud y esa estúpida fiesta de presentación a la que lo había arrastrado su madre hacía diez años. La niña se llamaba Hermione, la princesa Hermione como él mismo la había nombrado; la chica del vestido verde se llamaba Hermione, la marquesa Hermione Granger; y su leona se llamaba Hermione, ¿podrían ser las tres la misma persona en diferentes etapas?

 _No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_

 _No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_

 _No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain_

 _Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

 _As days go by, the night's on fire_

Hermione miró al rubio sentado junto a Dolohov y no puso más que sentirse aliviada. Eso probablemente significaba que tal vez Gabrielle no pasaría por las manos del hombre. Hermione caminó moviendo las caderas de forma sugerente hacia el final de la barra y se giró, bajando lentamente hacia el suelo.

 _Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

 _Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

 _Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

 _This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

Hermione se movió gateando hacia el tubo que estaba en el escenario y al llegar se levantó. Usando el tubo como apoyo fue bajando lentamente hasta casi quedar de cuclillas para luego levantarse de nuevo y repetir el procedimiento otra vez. Draco estaba estupefacto aún con el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la presencia de Hermione como lo había hecho diez años atrás.

 _No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_

 _No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret_

 _There is a fire inside of this heart_

 _And a riot about to explode into flames_

 _Where is your God? Where is your God?_ _Where is your God?_

La castaña se giró y comenzó a pasar sus manos por cada rincón de su cuerpo lentamente. La chica podía notar como su baile afectaba no solo al rubio si no a varios de los espectadores de esa noche. Por primera vez se sintió poderosa, ya que nunca antes le había puesto atención a los espectadores. Desde que el rubio había reaparecido en su vida la castaña se sentía hermosa.

Do you really want...

Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead,

Or alive to torture for my sins?

Hermione quedó en cuatro en el escenario y comenzó a gatear lentamente hacia el final de la pasarela, la castaña tenía sus ojos clavados en el rubio y le sonreía de forma perversa. Esa noche no hablarían solamente.

Do you really want...

Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead,

Or alive to live a lie?

Draco comenzó a tragar en seco al ver el baile sugerente de Hermione, sin embargo, trató de mantener su cara de poker, cosa que le estaba costando. El rubio noto como Dolohov miraba también a su castaña y se acariciaba su miembro por encima de la ropa.

Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground

Hermione sintió la mirada de Draco pasearse por cada rincón de su ser, de nuevo se perdió en la plata líquida de sus ojos y suspiró. El rubio comenzó a sentir calor, la gente a su alrededor estaba por desaparecer, solo tenía ojos para ella, su castaña, su leona.

 _The promises we made were not enough (Never play the game again)_

 _The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug (Never gonna hit the air)_

 _The secrets that we sold were never known (Never sing a song for you)_

 _The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go._

 _(Never giving in again, Never giving in again)_

Draco recordó a aquella pequeña niña, sus mejillas sonrosadas y coloradas, su sonrisa chimuela, esas pecas que bañaban su nariz y mejillas, la inocencia pura en sus ojos. Trató de relacionarla con la joven en el baile de presentación, sus suaves curvas, su pequeña cintura, el vestido de seda que abrazaba su cuerpo con demasiada sensualidad.

 _Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

 _Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

 _Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

 _This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

El mundo desapareció y se sintió perdido en sus ojos mieles. En su cabello rizado y alborotado. En la perfección de sus suaves pechos, de sus rozados pezones. Miró la suave curva de su pequeña cintura, bajó hasta ver sus glúteos redondos y firmes acompañados de unas largas y fuertes piernas. Era una diosa, una amazona.

 _Do you really want..._

 _Do you really want me?_

 _Do you really want me dead,_

 _Or alive to torture for my sins?_

Se imaginó recorriendo casa parte de su suave ser, deleitándose con su aroma y su sabor. Se imaginó saboreando sus pezones rozados y su húmedo centro. Se imaginó poseyéndola, haciéndola suya, y de nadie más. Se imaginó cumpliéndole esa promesa olvidada, _¿Entonces serías mi princesa, pequeña Hermione?,_ retumbaba en su cabeza.

 _Do you really want..._

 _Do you really want me?_

 _Do you really want me dead,_

 _Or alive to live a lie?_

Hermione terminó su baile acalorada. No se percató de que tanto le había afectado su baile hasta que se dio cuenta de que el mundo le daba vueltas. Se agarró de Ronald para no caer, quien gustoso la presumió de nuevo ante la audiencia. Y entonces Hermione notó aquel par de ojos negros que la miraban desde el final de la pasarela, aquél lugar que había sido alguna vez de su rubio de ojos plateados. Miró al hombre y se horrorizó. Como pudo bajó del escenario y se dirigió a los camerinos.

La reacción de Hermione no pasó desapercibida para el rubio, quien rápidamente notó quién la había afectado de esa manera. Sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias, el rubio decidió hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo.

.

.

Hermione miró su reflejo vacío en el espejo y suspiró. Nunca se había sentido tan triste y desolada como ese día, ese fatídico día en el que su vida, su mundo se había venido abajo. Las caricias de su nana Minerva aún estaban frescas en su memoria, palpitando dolorosamente cada que recordaba el confort en el que se sumergía cuando su nana la acariciaba. ¿Ahora quién le diría que todo iba a estar bien? ¿Quién se preocuparía por su bienestar? ¿Quién la amaría incondicionalmente y sin pedirle todo tipo de excelencia como lo hizo su nana Minerva?

Su nana estaba muerta.

Por más que deseara que fuera una mentira, no lo era, era una realidad. Minerva McGonagall había muerto esa madrugada y nada ni nadie podía traerla de nuevo a la vida. Hermione suspiró cansada mientras veía su reflejo vacío y gris. Como su alma. La puerta se abrió y su madre entró en la habitación en su elegante traje negro Prada y sus tacones Louboutin sonando en el piso de mármol, Lady Jean Granger miró a su hija y bufó molesta al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar, Hermione, te ves horrible –la castaña miro a su madre confundida.

-Pero nana ha muerto, mamá, estoy triste, la extraño.

-Si quieres otra nana, estoy segura que tu padre te conseguirá una en segundos –la castaña miró horrorizada a su madre por su frialdad y se levantó molesta.

-¡Nana era una persona, ¿cómo osas decir eso como si fuese una cosa?! ¿Qué no tienes sentimientos?

-Era una sirvienta, Hermione, tan reemplazables como necesarias. Es una pena que la señora McGonagall ya no vaya a estar con nosotros, era muy eficiente, pero conseguiremos otra si tanto te preocupa.

-¡Eres un monstruo! –gritó la castaña echando de su habitación a su madre y tirándose en su cama a llorar desconsolada.

Nadie como su nana Minerva, nadie nunca más. Hermione se sentía vacía y sola, ¿qué sería de ella ahora sin su nana y sus sabios consejos? ¿Quién la orientaría por la vida? ¿Quién le daría el amor que sus padres no hacían? ¿Quién sería su madre ahora?

.

.

Draco se escondió detrás de unas pesadas cortinas negras y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara pasos entrando a la habitación. La imagen de Leona siendo vendida por varios miles de libras seguía fresca en su cabeza así como el rostro angustiado de la castaña. Podía imaginarse que las chicas se toparían con clientes desagradables como el idiota de Dolohov, sin embargo, solo ellas sabían la clase de perversidades que les obligaban a hacer en ese lugar de perdición. Escuchó más pasos y después la puerta se cerró con fuerza.

-Que placentera sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Hermione Granger –una voz masculina habló y Draco sintió unas terribles nauseas, al saber de quién era esa voz masculina.

-Lamento diferir, Tom –escuchó a la castaña responderle. Draco se dio cuenta que el hombre conocía a Leona, o más bien Hermione Granger tal como el hombre la había llamado. Se escuchó una cachetada y un golpe sordo.

-Ministro Riddle para ti, sangre sucia –respondió el hombre. Draco hizo las manos puño al saber que el hombre con cara de serpiente había golpeado a la castaña-. Es obvio que este lugar no enseña modales, pero deberías saber tu lugar.

Por suerte, el lugar donde Draco estaba escondido estaba pobremente iluminado por lo que, si tenía el debido cuidado de no moverse, podía ver lo que estaba pasado. En la habitación había tres hombres, dos de ellos de espaldas hacia él y el ministro estaba de espalas a la puerta y frente a la castaña, quien se encontraba en el piso mirándolo.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Deberías, o ¿es posible que tus padres sepan dónde estás? ¿La pequeña niña prodigo le aviso a mami y papi a dónde es que se escaparía ya que la aristocracia no era para ella?

-¡No serías capaz! –por primera vez Draco escuchó miedo en la voz de la castaña, Draco vio como Tom se acercó a ella y la levantó bruscamente del suelo.

-Si bien, cuando Dolohov me recomendó este lugar debo de reconocer que dude bastante en asistir, porque, vamos, está en el barrio más alejado y pobre de Londres, ¿qué podría yo querer aquí? Sin embargo, sí que ha sido una visita muy grata y sorprendente. No todos los días te encuentras a la hija del Marqués Granger prostituyéndose por unas cuantas libras.

-Por favor no… -suplicó la castaña mirando el suelo. Tom la tomó del mentón y le levantó el rostro.

-¿Estás insinuando que el célebre y pedante Marqués no sabe dónde demonios se metió su pequeña Hermione? ¡Qué excelentes noticias! La adorable Jane estará destrozada cuando se entere –los hombros de la castaña se tensaron.

-Por favor no, haré lo que sea… -Tom la miró y soltó una horrible carcajada. Draco se aferraba a su lugar aunque lo que en realidad quería era matar al horrible ministro y sacar a Hermione de ahí.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto que harás lo que yo quiera, querida, no pagué dos libras por disfrutar del hermoso cuerpo que tu padre me negó.

-Por favor…

Tom la tomó bruscamente del cabello y la llevó de nuevo al piso. Con la misma brusquedad la acercó a su entrepierna y la frotó con la cara de Hermione. Ella le desabrochó el pantalón y lo llevó al piso dejando ver su miembro excitado. Draco estuvo a punto de vomitar, sin embargo no podía salir de su lugar. Estaba seguro que los otros dos hombres en la habitación eran los guardias del ministro. Sin perder tempo, la castaña comenzó a lamer y chupar la erección de Riddle, Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de no perder la compostura.

Si bien sabía a qué se dedicaba la chica, nuca creyó que estaría donde estaba en esos momentos, mirando cómo le hacía sexo oral a un asqueroso hombre que le triplicaba la edad. No paso mucho tiempo para que el hombre llegara al orgasmo y se viniera. Hermione se hizo para atrás y trató de escupir pero el hombre la tomó del cabello y la obligó a tragar. Las palmas de Draco sangraban ya por la violenta fuerza con la que se encajaba sus propias uñas en la palma al sentirse impotente y no poder ayudar a la castaña.

El hombre les hizo una señal a los hombres que lo acompañaban y ellos rápidamente levantaron a Hermione y la desnudaron. Riddle comenzó a estrujarle los pezones mientras que uno de los hombres, de cabello negro, comenzaba a tocar a la castaña. La chica parecía una muñeca, inerte y fría, cosa que a los hombres pareció no importarles. El otro hombre, de cabello casi rapado, les acercó una pequeña mesa donde el de cabello negro puso a la castaña en cuatro patas.

Riddle le metió su flácido miembro en la boca de nuevo mientras que el moreno se bajaba los pantalones y penetraba con fuerza a la chica. Hermione gritó. Riddle soltó una de sus horribles carcajadas y le golpeo un pecho.

-¿Te dolió, pequeña gatita? ¡Te lo mereces por puta! ¡Vamos Lestrange, Avery, cójanse a esta puta por ambos lados! Quiero verla sangrar.

Hermione trató de alejarse pero los hombres la sometieron con facilidad. El moreno se acostó en la mesa con Hermione encima, la volvió a penetrar con fuerza y ella volvió a gritar. El otro hombre se acercó a ella y torpemente se subió a la mesa para también penetrarla con violencia. Hermione gritó de nuevo y trató de zafarse, pero los hombres volvieron a someterla con facilidad. Riddle se sentó en una silla frente a la grotesca escena mientras se masturbaba.

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo los hombres estuvieron violando a Hermione, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo petrificado en su escondite tratando de entender la escena que estaba frente a él. La rabia e impotencia se habían apoderado de él. Sin embargo, de lo que estaba seguro era de que no descansaría, así perdiera toda su fortuna, hasta encontrar a Avery y Lestrange y los hiciera pagar con sangre lo que estaban haciendo.

Draco estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite y alejar a los hombres de Hermione, pero él sabía que no podría hacer mucho por ella en esos instantes. Draco se juró que sacaría a Hermione de ese apestoso lugar. Una asquerosa carcajada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Draco miró a los tres hombres, grabándose en la memoria la cara de los dos malditos que habían lastimado a Hermione, salir de la habitación dejando a una Hermione tirada en el suelo, lastimada y sangrando.

Draco corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, pero ella reaccionó bruscamente se alejó de él al no reconocerlo.

-¡Déjame! Por favor, ya déjame –pidió la chica llorando y cubriéndose lo poco que podía. Draco se acercó a ella con las manos en alto.

-Tranquila, Hermione, soy yo, Draco. No te haré daño –Hermione levantó el rostro al verlo y se alejó un poco de él.

-Lo siento, yo… -Hermione se echó a llorar y Draco la abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien –le dijo tratándola de confortar cubriéndola con su saco. Hermione siguió llorando desconsolada hasta que Draco pudo ver un líquido negro que brotaba de entre sus piernas-. Te tengo que llevar al hospital, Hermione.

-¡No! No puedes, no puedo salir de aquí, no… -Draco la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la coronilla.

-A partir de hoy ya no te volverás a prostituir, Hermione Granger, nunca más, ¿me escuchaste?

Hermione negó con la cabeza e intento escapar del agarre del rubio, no podía irse, no podía dejar a las chicas aunque estuviera sintiendo como se partía en dos. Draco la tomó con suavidad y la cubrió con su saco cuando Hermione perdió la consciencia.

Salir del Rouge Baiser no fue difícil, sobretodo porque esa noche había llegado la esperada redada que el rubio le había casi exigido a Kingsley. Las chicas estaban amontonadas en un lugar asustadas mientras que los policías trataban de someter a algunos clientes, mientras que otros escapaban. Draco no se detuvo a buscar a nadie, corría pidiendo una ambulancia con la inconsciente castaña en brazos. Kingsley lo miró y pidió por su radio ambulancias y más refuerzos.

Snape estaba afuera del Baiser esperando a Draco en su coche, había esperado que su cliente no se apareciera por el lugar esa noche pero cuando llegó y vio su elegante Grand Cherokee negra estacionada supo que esperó demasiado. Se acercó a ayudarle cuando vio el bulto que cargaba el rubio.

-¡Abre el maldito coche, Snape!

-Draco, debes de esperar a que llegue la ambulancia.

-Será muy tarde para entonces, ¡ABRELO!

-¡NO! –Draco encaró al hombre furioso, no entendía por qué no le ayudaba.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA, SNAPE?! ¡ESTÁ MUY GRAVE!

-Si te la llevas tú, solo la perjudicarás, Draco, debes de esperar.

Los sonidos de las sirenas no se hicieron esperar y un grupo de cuatro ambulancias se estacionó afuera del Baiser junto con más patrullas. Draco reforzó su agarre sobre la castaña y corrió hacia las ambulancias.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayuda!

Draco miró como un hombre de unos treinta años, bajó de una ambulancia y caminó hacia la parte de atrás y abrió las puertas, una chica descendió de la ambulancia bajando una camilla y Draco llegó y puso a la castaña sobe ella.

-Por favor ayúdenla -El hombre y la chica comenzaron a revisar a la castaña y Draco solo los miraba impotentes-. Ella ha sido… -de pronto Draco se dio cuenta que a pesar de que sabía a qué se dedicaba la castaña y lo que pasaba en el Baiser, no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras a los paramédicos.

-Contusiones de primer y segundo grado en cráneo, dos costillas rotas…

-Parece tener algún tipo de droga en su sistema, ¿señor sabe qué ha consumido?

-Laceraciones en los antebrazos, probablemente Heroína.

-¿Señor…? –Draco miraba como ido a los paramédicos mientras ellos revisaban a la castaña.

-¡Neville, ha entrado en paro!

* * *

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo chicas y chicos!**_

 _ **Estas últimas semanas han sido de locos y a pesar de que me prometí subir antes me fue casi imposible. Y para colmo, la mañana que me disponía a subir el capítulo no encontraba mi memoria USB donde tenía el archivo y casi me da un ataque cardiaco. Pero ya está aquí, díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se imaginaban el destino de la nana McGonagall? ¿De Hermione?**_

 _ **¡Déjenme sus respuestas en un lindísimo review! :D**_

 _ **Besos, Kat.**_

* * *

 _ **¡ALERTA SPOILER! Si no lo quieres leer ya sabes que hacer.**_

 _[..]El castaño gruñó impotente, con el alma por los suelos y furioso como una cobra. Tomó su móvil y marcó un número. Tanto Draco como Blaise nunca habían visto al castaño tan furioso como en esos momentos, nunca en la vida y eso que habían compartido habitación desde los once años de edad en el internado donde estudiaron. Sin embargo, si habían sido testigos de los estragos de su furia._

 _-Húndelo, Potter –fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar e irse enfurecido.[…]_

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 _ **ChicaGoodBye: Si, a mí también se me hizo demasiado corto pero ahí le tenía que cortar, jejeje. El destino de Lunita es una incógnita, no me odies. Besos.**_

 _ **Dousy Black: Creo que hoy no soy un sol porque me tardé demasiado en actualizar, ¿verdad? Perdón, perdón, perdón, pero aquí está es cap, ¿vale por la tardanza? No te pongas nerviosa, o bueno si, jajaja, gracias por leer. ¡Beso!**_

 _ **Minako Marie: ¡Hola hermosa! Tranquila, deja la ansiedad que el capítulo nuevo ha llegado. ¿Comentarios? Besos.**_

 _ **LadyWilhex: Jajajaja, un Ron gordo y maloliente… jajaja no sería mala idea, pero no, aunque uhmmm me acabo de dar cuenta que no he puesto una descripción física del pelirrojo… En el cap donde venga como se conocieron Ronnie y Herms la pondré. Gracias por leer, ¡Besos!**_

 _ **SALESIA: Hola bonita, Hahahah, oh por merlín que me hice pelotas yo misma; y sí, es Gabrielle, no tengo ni la más remota idea de porqué le puse Danielle. Bueno, ya está el cap aquí, dime que te parece, jejejeje. La aparición de Astoria las dejará con la boca abierta, solo tengan un poco de paciencia. Besos.**_

 _ **Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Despacio, pequeña, despacio. La cosa es un poco más compleja, los Granger tienen una coartada para la desaparición de su hija que pronto saldrá a la luz y por lo cual no la han buscado. Y si, Theo es un poco demasiado mucho más grande que Luna jajajaja pero Theo es un caballero y no hará nada para dañar a la rubia, creeme. Y si, Draco estaba mientras ella bailaba solo que permaneció en las sombras. Besos.**_

 _ **Harumi: Hahaha Gracias a ti por leer, besos :D**_

 _ **HeartPixie: ¡Bienvenida al mundo Dramione! Jajaja, no te preocupes, así me tarde media vida (que espero no pase) yo seguiré actualizando. Gracias por leer, ¡beso!**_

 _ **Lahistoriacontinua: ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy? Espero tu review con ansias, ¡Beso!**_

 _ **Hermy Evans Black: Muchas gracias, me anima tener lectoras como tú, ¿qué te pareció el capi de hoy? ¡Besos!**_


	8. CONCEALING FATE PT 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_ _ **La historia es mía.**_

* * *

8\. CONCEALING FATE PT. 1

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't wanna go home right now_

Dean estaba en el pasillo mordiéndose las uñas junto a Ginny y Blaise. Draco miró a Hermione postrada en la camilla, llena de tubos y con el incesante bip bip bip de las máquinas. Estaba tan pálida, tenía un enorme moretón a un costado de su rostro, la nariz hinchada, más moretones en los brazos y tórax, sin mencionar los horribles cardenales que tenía en sus piernas. La castaña tenía ya ocho costillas rotas y una de ellas había perforado su pulmón con los golpes que Riddle le había dado. También había abortado.

El líquido negro que Draco había visto descender por sus piernas era eso. Según los doctores tenía quince semanas de gestación y el feto había peleado por sobrevivir, sin embargo, los hechos ocurridos hacia unas horas, más la morfina en su sistema había sido demasiado. Ginny no dejaba de llorar desconsolada, mientras que Dean intentaba confortarla.

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _When sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Todo había sido en vano.

Ronald escapó llevándose a Luna con él. Dean había sacado a Danielle antes de que la comadreja fuera por ella, por lo que solo la pequeña Lovegood había corrido la mala suerte al haberse topado a Dursley, quien la llevó con Ron y varias chicas más. Detuvieron a muchos clientes, miembros del ministerio y empresarios, sin embargo Riddle había escapado. Draco miró a Hermione y suspiró acariciando su mano inmóvil.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

Le había dado un paro cardio-respiratorio, estuvo a punto de morir frente a él y nunca antes se había sentido tan aterrado como en ese momento. Nunca pensó que vería morir a alguien y mucho menos a ella, que se había convertido en su sol. Había estado a punto de perderla, por siempre. Su piel había perdido todo el resplandor que recordaba había tenido de niña, su cabello castaño estaba cenizo y sin vida, sus mejillas carecían de color alguno.

La chica postrada en la cama distaba mucho de ser la hermosa amazona que Draco había visto el primer día bailar en el Baiser. Era como si se hubiera consumido hasta dejar solamente una carcasa. Aunque probablemente así había sido todo el tiempo y él solamente la había visto bajo las luces engañosas del burdel. Ginny no se encontraba mucho mejor que ella, anímicamente hablado.

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

 _Or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _When everything feels like the movies_

 _Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

Ahora el bip bip bip de la máquina que marcaba sus signos vitales era todo el sonido que se escuchaba acompañado de los sollozos de la pelirroja. En cuestión de horas, la vida que las chicas conocían había cambiado radicalmente. Dolohov estaba preso, Weasley prófugo y Riddle impune junto a Lestrange y Avery. Draco no se sentía para nada bien, mucho menos viendo a la castaña postrada en una cama inmóvil, al borde de la muerte.

Draco le había ordenado, casi exigido, al conductor de la ambulancia que los llevara al mejor hospital privado de Londres, el paramédico Longbottom los llevó a regañadientes ya que el estado de la castaña era un tanto crítico y San Mungo quedaba lejos, sin embargo lo hizo. Tal vez en ese hospital la chica tuviera mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

Ginny miró a través del cristal a Hermione y no pudo evitar sollozar. Era su culpa que ella estuviera ahí, lo sabía, lo sentía. Ella nunca había dicho nada pero sabía que si Hermione nunca había intentado escapar, como las demás chicas que lo habían intentado al menos en una ocasión incluida ella, había sido por no dejarla a ella sola en ese lugar. Ella nunca había intentado siquiera mover un dedo para irse de ese pútrido y asqueroso lugar por ella; y cuando Luna llegó, el instinto maternal y protector de Hermione se había activado doble.

Sollozó por Luna. Ron se la había llevado dios sabía a donde y ahora parecía que el sacrificio de Hermione por mantenerlas a salvo había sido en vano. Ginny aún se preguntaba cómo era que una redada había caído sobre el Baiser si su hermano tenía a la policía en el bolsillo teniendo contento a Dolohov en el burdel con niñas nuevas cada determinado tiempo. Por más que intentaba entender como había pasado no podía. Dean la abrazaba distraídamente intentando calmarla, pero no podía calmarse, no con Hermione en ese estado.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

Los noticiarios se habían vuelto locos con la noticia de la redada. ¿Altos mandos del Ministerio del Reino Unido involucrados en prostitución y trata de blancas? ¿Quién demonios era Ronald Weasley y cómo fue que tenía más de diez años manejando esta red de trata sin que nadie lo notara o peor, lo denunciara? Había muchas incógnitas en el caso, la más importante reinaba en el cómo había escapado el pelirrojo sin ser detectado por las autoridades. Sin embargo, al tener al Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional involucrado de primera instancia en el escándalo se podía suponer un poco. Ginny no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde había ido Ron o por qué se había llevado a Luna con él y no a Lavender o a ella.

-Vamos Ginny, necesitas descansar –le dijo Blaise tiernamente intentando llevarse a la pelirroja, la chica negó rotundamente y miró a la castaña.

-No me iré de aquí sin ella.

-Hermione te necesita descansada, Gin –le dijo Dean intentando razonar con ella, la pelirroja miró a ambos chicos enojada.

-No me iré de aquí sin ella –dijo duramente y caminó hacia la habitación junto al rubio-. No está mejor, ¿verdad? Tú no me mentirás como aquellos dos payasos –dijo la chica señalando al par de morenos, Draco negó con la cabeza

-Está muy delicada.

-¡Maldito Ron! Es mi culpa, señor Malfoy –dijo la pelirroja afligida estallando en lágrimas de nuevo. Draco la miró y la abrazó torpemente.

-El único culpable aquí es Ronald, Ginny.

La pelirroja abrazó al rubio y se permitió finalmente llorar y sentirse libre, aunque no tenía idea de qué haría de ahora en adelante, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que haría todo lo posible por hundir a Ron a toda costa. Nadie tocaba a sus amigas.

Theo llegó al hospital a penas su avión aterrizó y el tráfico londinense se lo permitió. Bill venía con él. Blaise no fue muy informativo, solo le dijo que la redada se había llevado a cabo y que una de las chicas estaba muy grave, el simple pensamiento de que fuese Luna le ponía los nervios de punta. Se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la sala de espera donde se encontró con Blaise y el bartender del burdel; en la habitación privada del hospital frente a ellos estaban Ginny, Draco y en la cama una inconsciente y muy dañada Hermione. Theo miró a Blaise y al bartender desesperado buscando a Luna.

-Theo… -fue todo lo que dijo Blaise antes de que el siempre muy calmado Theodore Nott explotara.

-¡¿Dónde diablos está Luna, Zabini?! ¡Más te vale que esté en el baño o arreglándose las uñas! –Blaise lo miró taciturno y solo atinó a bajar la mirada.

-Ron se llevó a Luna, Theo –la suave voz de Ginny llamó la atención del castaño quien se giró por completo encarándola.

-¿Cómo dices?

-El mal nacido de Ron se llevó a Luna con él –las facciones de Theo se descompusieron mientras miraba a Ginny con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, su ropa sacada de un supermercado de cuarta y su cabello enmarañado con restos de glitter.

El castaño gruñó impotente, con el alma por los suelos y furioso como una cobra. Tomó su móvil y marcó un número. Tanto Draco como Blaise nunca habían visto al castaño tan furioso como en esos momentos, nunca en la vida y eso que habían compartido habitación desde los once años de edad en el internado donde estudiaron. Sin embargo, si habían sido testigos de los estragos de su furia.

-Húndelo, Potter –fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar e irse enfurecido.

.

.

Draco miró a Snape y sonrió satisfecho. El fiscal que estaba llevando el caso era el mejor en toda Gran Bretaña a pesar de su corta edad, sin embargo era hijo de otro gran fiscal que había dedicado su carrera entera a encerrar a los miembros de un selecto club llamado Mortifagos de Reino Unido, hombres y mujeres con altos cargos en el ministerio de defensa que engañaban a niños pobres para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. El hombre había crecido y había aprendido del que fue el mejor, por lo que el caso era casi pan comido, excepto por el pequeño inconveniente llamado…

-Tom Riddle –dijo el rubio tratando de no escupir después de pronunciar el nombre.

-Sin evidencias de que el primer ministro estuvo en el lugar y que fue él y sus guardias quienes abusaron de la marquesa no se podrá hacer gran cosa.

-¿Qué dijeron los padres de Hermione cuando les avisaste que está viva pero delicada de salud?

-El marqués se mostró furioso al saber a lo que fue forzada a hacer, a Lady Granger no le importó.

-Vaya…

El rubio recordaba a la fría mujer, sin embargo nunca creyó que después de perder a su hija por diez años siguiera mostrando la misma frialdad respecto a ella. Era bien conocido en la realeza que el nacimiento de Hermione había sido prácticamente un milagro y que Lady Granger no había podido concebir el ansiado heredero varón que el marqués tanto anhelaba. Por lo que Draco no entendía como era que la mujer seguía siendo tan fría respecto a ella.

-Algunas mujeres no nacieron para ser madres, joven Malfoy.

.

.

Luna miró el plato de pollo quemado que Ron le sirvió y suspiró. Sin decir nada comenzó a comer la carne chamuscada intentando no vomitar por el asqueroso olor a cloaca que inundaba el lugar, porque precisamente en ese lugar estaban, en las cloacas de Londres, escondiéndose de la policía. Luna aun no podía creer que estaban fuera del Baiser, llevaban una semana en las cloacas y ella aún no creía que de verdad estuvieran lejos de ese maldito lugar. Secretamente agradecía cada día que se encontraba fuera, ya que era un día menos de soportar las vejaciones a las que los clientes la sometían. Aunque eso también significaba una semana de no ver a Theo o saber de él.

Lo último que había sabido es que el castaño iría a Noruega por negocios, por lo que no la vería, pero había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que nadie en el burdel pagara por ella, cosa que Luna agradecía infinitamente. Luna no sabía cuándo se había enamorado del castaño, no sabía si eran sus ojos azules o su porte de caballero, la forma educada con la cual se dirigía a ella o como parecía ser el único hombre que no la trataba como un pedazo de carne. Aunque Luna sabía que probablemente no tenía esperanzas con él. Era casi veinte años mayor que ella. La rubia suspiró desanimada ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Por qué suspiras Luna?

-Yo… uhmmm… extraño a Hermione y Ginny.

-Espero que no las hayan atrapado –dijo Ron mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Yo también –respondió sinceramente la rubia.

Porque si las habían atrapado eso significaría problemas para ambas y ella solo deseaba que ambas chicas estuvieran bien y a salvo, como ella, lejos de los hombres pervertidos que diariamente iban al Baiser a aprovecharse de ellas. Su vida en Bristol había sido buena, su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía nueve años, ella había visto como su madre caía de Rayo, su caballo, y se partía el cuello en el proceso. No había sido culpa de su madre, que era una excelente jinete, ni de Rayo, que le temía a las serpientes, incluso tampoco había sido culpa de la serpiente que había asustado a Rayo, habían sido simplemente una serie de circunstancias que habían culminado en la muerte de su madre.

Y su padre había tratado de educarla con el mayor cariño posible. Tampoco había sido culpa de su padre que ella cayera ilusamente en las promesas y galanterías de Ron y que ella hubiese decidido escapar con quien ella creía la amaba. No, en definitivo no era culpa de su padre. Aunque ella, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que probablemente su padre se culpaba día y noche por las decisiones que Luna había tomado por ella misma. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ver a su padre de nuevo aunque fuera una sola vez.

Ron miro a la chica y sintió lástima. Era tan pequeña y frágil. Le recordó a Ginny cuando era una niña pequeña y llorona, no había otra forma de describir el primer año que pasó con su hermana. Él no sabía nada de niños, de hecho ni siquiera deseaba tener propios, pero ahí estaba, a sus veinticinco años, con una niña de cinco que era totalmente dependiente a él y que no podía levantar un plato por sí misma. ¿Cómo pretendía cuidar de ella si ni siquiera sabía cuidar de él mismo? Pero había aceptado su custodia por ella, y porque nadie se debía enterar como habían muerto sus padres misteriosamente.

Bellatrix le había convencido que el hecho de que Ginny no hubiese viajado con sus padres había sido buena idea, ya que así ella podría tener la hija que su cuerpo no le permitía y él podría tenerla a ella feliz. Con lo que él no contaba era que Bella lo iba a abandonar seis meses después por irse con el imbécil adinerado de Lestrange. Seis meses es lo que la fortuna de sus padres le había durado con Bella, seis meses de falsa felicidad, ya que cuando el dinero comenzó a escasear Bella se fue con Lestrange dejándolo con un montón de deudas, una niña pequeña y sin dinero.

Ron se juró no volver a amar a ninguna mujer nunca más, y habría salido victorioso de no haberse encontrado con Hermione aquella tarde fría en el centro de Londres. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como lo había sido ella, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus hermosos ojos mieles y su cabello rebelde. Las palabras no eran ni remotamente certeras para describir la belleza de la castaña. Él no sabía quién era, ni quienes eran sus padres o de donde venía, lo único que supo es que era la chica más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto y que tenía que ser suya.

La cortejó, la enamoró; sus intenciones eran honestas, quería algo serio con ella… hasta que Bellatrix apareció de nuevo. La morena acababa de abrir el Baiser y necesitaba chicas a las cuales prostituir, en un principio Ron se negó, tenía suficiente con Ginny y sus propios problemas, pero nadie le decía que no a Bellatrix Lestrange y Ron terminó cediendo. Trató de mantener a Hermione en las sombras, alejándola de Bella. Y lo logró por un tiempo.

Cuando no veía a Hermione, se dedicaba a buscar chicas de bajos recursos, blancos fáciles que se impresionaban rápido con lujos y regalos costosos, no como su Hermione que prefería cosas más simples. Así fue como conoció a Lavender Brown, una chica hija de un obrero y una ama de casa que ansiaba dinero y atención; o a Cho Chang, una hija de unos inmigrantes chinos que trabajaban duro día tras día en el mercado de pescado para intentar darle una buena vida a ella y a sus cinco hermanos.

Bellatrix estaba fascinada con su trabajo encontrando chicas tontas a las cuales engañar, sin embargo, una tarde mientras salía de compras, la morena vio al pelirrojo y a la castaña en un café en el centro de Londres y puso sus ojos en ella al reconocerla. La marquesa Granger, la cereza perfecta para su pastel llamado Rouge Baiser.

Ron se negó, le prometió cientos de chicas en lugar de su castaña, ella se negó, la quería a ella y solamente a ella. Él sabía lo que le pasaba a las chicas vírgenes en el burdel, por lo que decidió que si Hermione estaba destinada a pasar el resto de su vida en ese lugar, al menos su primera vez no sería traumática. La noche en la que escapó de Portsmouth, Ron la llevó al mejor hotel de Londres, uno con una vista hermosa dela ciudad, un lugar perfecto y mágico y ahí pasaron la noche más maravillosa de su vida.

Luego Hermione debutó en el Baiser la noche siguiente. Ron no supo cuando fue que dejó su humanidad a un lado y se convirtió en una versión masculina de Bellatrix, ya no recuerda cuando fue que dejó de llorar en las noches al ver a Hermione ultrajada por decenas de hombres, ni cuando le dejó de importar Ginny. Ron no recuerda cuando se convirtió en el monstruo que es ahora. No recuerda cuando fue que perdió su alma, tal vez habrá sido cuando decidió que su hermana pequeña debía de prostituirse o cuando conoció a Astoria Greengrass y asesinó por segunda ocasión en su vida.

Recordó sin poder evitarlo cuando conoció a la rubia. Recordó sus ojos verdes y sus labios rosas; recordó cómo fue que le cautivó su belleza y su hermoso cuerpo. Había estado en un bar una noche de esas escasas en las que el remordimiento por sus actos lo había abrumado y no soportó estar en el baiser, así que salió y se metió al bar más alejado del burdel que encontró. En cuanto entró escuchó una risa alegre que se escuchó por todo el lugar y en cuanto divisó a la sueña se quedó petrificado.

Era una mujer joven, en sus treinta pocos, rubia, hermosa, llena de vitalidad. Contaba algún tipo de historia graciosa porque tenía a sus espectadores embelesados tanto como a él. No dudó y le invitó una copa de lo que fuera que estuviera tomando. Poco después la chica se le acercó mientras él se perdía entre las páginas de su libro.

-No es normal ver a un hombre como tú abstraído tan atentamente un libro sin intentar ligar con alguna de las presentes –dijo con su voz cantarina y él no pudo pensar más que tenía la voz de un ángel. La miro curioso sin perder cuenta en el provocativo escote que la rubia usaba.

-Solo hay una mujer con la que me gustaría flirtear pero lastimosamente está muy ocupada manteniendo a sus amigos entretenidos –la mujer sonrió provocativamente y se sentó a un lado de él en la barra.

-Astoria Greengrass –le dijo tendiéndole la mano, él se la tomó y le besó el dorso de la mano con galantería.

-Bill Weasley –respondió él con una sonrisa. A veces usaba ese sobrenombre derivado de su horrendo y segundo nombre, Billius.

-Encantada, Bill –había respondido ella con coquetería tocando la pierna del pelirrojo. Él había levantado una ceja y la había mirado curioso.

No hablaron mucho después de eso ya que Astoria se había librado de sus acompañantes y lo había acompañado a un hotel elegante en el centro de Londres. La verdad no hablaron mucho, por su ropa de diseñador y su forma de hablar, Ron había intuido que la mujer no tenía ningún tipo de problemas económicos, y por el anillo de diamantes que lucía en el dedo anular izquierdo, intuyó que también estaba comprometida. ¿Con quién? No le interesaba en lo más absoluto.

Después de esa noche le siguieron más noches, días, tardes; aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para juntarse. Ron había tenido muchas amantes a lo largo de sus 45 años, pero ninguna como Astoria. Su dulce Astoria.

Cuando Astoria se enteró de lo que hacía para vivir le importó muy poco, simplemente le dijo que mientras nunca la involucrara a ella o a su nombre que no le importaba. Eso le agradó bastante, ya que pudieron seguir con su relación hasta aquel día en que Astoria le pidió que matara a su hermana, Daphne Greengrass.

Había sido fácil. Daphne era conocida por sus excesos y su alocada vida nocturna junto a la heredera Parkinson, no fue complicado encontrarlas ni mucho menos administrarle un coctel letal de Cocaina y somníferos, mala combinación que, sin embargo, le ayudó a pasar el asesinato como sobredosis. Después las exigencias de Astoria se hicieron más complicadas. Así fue como obtuvo a Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle era familiar lejano de su prometido, quien acababa de dejarla y romper su compromiso, por lo que estaba furiosa y lo envió a él a hacer el trabajo sucio reclutando a la chica y prostituyéndola de la forma más horrorosa posible. Todo por simple venganza.

-La noche es muy fría, jefe –dijo Dudley sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor y notó como Luna titiritaba de frío debido a que solo usaba un tonto babydoll azul y frunció el ceño.

-Consigue una manta y ropa abrigadora para Luna.

-¿Disculpe jefe? –preguntó el grandulón estupefacto, Ron bufó.

-No queremos que Luna consiga un resfriado, ¿verdad? –Dijo amenazante mientras se acercaba a la chica y la cubría con su chamarra-. Lo que menos necesito es que ella se enferme. ¡Obedece!

-Sí, jefe –respondió Dudley aún confundido por la orden del pelirrojo.

Luna observó al pelirrojo con curiosidad en silencio. Seguía intrigándole a sobremanera. No le guardaba rencor por la forma en que la había engañado, ni tampoco por el lugar al que la había metido. Podían llamarla tonta pero no lo hacía porque en el fondo ella sabía que de no haber sido así, jamás hubiese conocido a Theo y ella amaba haber conocido a Theo aunque fuera en ese lugar lleno de dolor e inmundicia. También tenía a Hermione y a Ginny, que aunque en esos momentos no estaban con ella y no sabía de su paradero, ella esperaba que estuvieran bien, gracias a Ron las conoció, las tenía en su vida y ese era el regalo más grande que el pelirrojo le pudo haber dado.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó con su suave voz, ocasionando que Ron volteara a verla.

-Como no tienes una idea.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo!**_

 _ **¿Cómo están mis hermosas y hermosos lectores de FanFiction? Espero disculpen la horrorosa tardanza, he estado demasiado ocupada y por una cosa u otra no había podido actualizar (¡Sí! Perdí la memoria USB de nuevo, Shame on me!).**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, ¿qué les parece? Díganme todo en sus hermosos reviews, que esta vez fueron muchos y me emocionaba al leer cada uno. Gracias por seguir esta maravillosa historia conmigo**_

 _ **¡ALERTA SPOILER! Si no quieres leerlo, te aconsejo que sigas más abajo o le des en "Escribir Review".**_

 _[…]_ _-Lo siento mucho, he estropeado tus libros. Permíteme comprarte unos nuevos._

 _-Yo… no… No se preocupe –dijo ella torpemente tratando de no mostrar cuanto le afectaba, sin embargo, el pelirrojo sonrió y ella se quedó sin aliento._

 _-Insisto, he cometido el peor crimen del mundo y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tratar de repáralo, por favor, no aceptaré un no por respuesta –Hermione lo miró encantada y asintió torpemente mientras el pelirrojo la conducía de nuevo a la librería-. Mi nombre es Ron, por cierto._

 _-Hermione._ _[…]_

 _[…]_ _La rubia pasó la siguiente hora entumecida pero inmóvil en su lugar esperando pacientemente la llamada de la misteriosa mujer Astoria para saber si le daba alguna información sobre Hermione, quería saber si estaba bien y dónde estaba. Luna comenzó a dejar de sentir su pierna izquierda y estuvo a punto de moverla cuando el móvil de Ron comenzó a sonar_ _.[…]_


	9. ATENCION

ATENCIÓN

INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE

Para Todas mis lectoras, les informo que estaba dándole los detalles finales al 9no capitulo, lo terminé e incluso comencé el 10mo capi, guardé todo y por razones que desconozco el archivo se dañó y no sé cómo recuperarlo! T_T Desgraciadamente no tenía un respaldo y estoy trabajando en cómo hacerlo, si alguien sabe algún tip que sirva porque ya intenté de todo en la red y nada funciona! Estoy desesperada porque no sé qué hacer ya y si lo comienzo de nuevo será algo totalmente diferente U_U

Espero me tengan paciencia para poder subirles el cap lo más pronto posible.

Un muy desesperado beso,

Kat


	10. 9 WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND

**Dislclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía.**

* * *

9\. WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND

Hermione miró atentamente como Draco jugaba con una niña de unos 3 años de cabello color caramelo y rizos. La sonrisa de La niña era de admiración pura mientras que Draco solamente la veía como si ella fuese la cosa más importante del mundo entero para él. La ternura la invadió e intentó acercarse a ellos pero una fuerza extraña la detuvo. Podía moverse pero no acercarse a ellos, la castaña se tranquilizó cuando vio a Ginny entrar acompañada de Harry, ambos se veían felices y enamorados, Harry cargaba entre sus brazos a un bebé pelirrojo. Hermione trato de nueva cuenta acercarse a ellos, sin embargo fue imposible, la fuerza desconocida que no le permitía acercarse a sus amigos seguía ahí, deteniéndola silenciosamente mientras ella veía como sus amigos convivían entre sí con alegría.

Hermione comenzó a gritar desesperada, pero nadie la escuchó. Era como si ella fuese un fantasma y sus amigos no pudiesen comunicarse con ella. Comenzó a hiperventilar cuando sintió una mano e su hombro, era Luna. Le sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, esas sonrisas que ella y las chicas nunca entendieron, llenas de esperanza y alegría, esas sonrisas que te dicen que todo estará bien aun cuando ti sabes que no es así.

-Tranquila, Hermione, todo estará bien. Ellos están bien.

-¿Ellos? -Luna le señaló de nuevo la entrada de la habitación y entró un muy devastado Theo. Luna sonrío al verlo, sin embargo no se movió nade su lado-. ¿Ellos están bien?

-Lo están dentro de lo que pueden estarlo.

-Luna -la aludida asintió sin dejar de ver a Theo con adoración-, ¿por qué no podemos acercarnos?

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías -respondió la chica sonriendo, tomó a la castaña de la mano y sonrío, Hermione se estremeció al sentir su piel helada-, ¿no es obvio?

-Estás helada.

-Eres muy amable al notarlo, tú también estás helada, Herms.

-Pero no es normal.

-Lo es si no haces nada por remediarlo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Luna?

La rubia se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Entonces Hermione pudo notar como el cabello rubio de luna estaba lleno de tierra y suciedad, lo tocó y un líquido viscoso mojó sus manos. Cuando Hermione lo miró se asustó alejándose abruptamente de Luna, entonces la miró y vio finalmente la piel enfermamente transparente y los ojos blanquecinos. Noto como el vestido blanco de Luna estaba manchado de un color carmesí seco y se asustó.

-Luna, estás sangrando.

-Oh, esto. No es nada, dejó de sangrar hace mucho -Hermione la miró aterrorizada pero Luna solo sonrió-. Tú también sangraste mucho, es lo que hace que estés aquí junto a mí.

Hermione miró a sus pies por primera vez y notó el charco de sangre que había alrededor de ellos. Aterrorizada, miró a Luna en busca de respuestas, pero la chica solamente sonrío y miró de nuevo hacia dónde sus amigos se encontraban. Lentamente Hermione pudo notar cambios en ellos, Ginny y Draco se veían decaídos, Harry miraba preocupado a la pelirroja y Theo...El castaño era el más devastado de todos.

-Luna, ¿estamos muertas?

.

.

Ron miró el amanecer del río Támesis en silencio. Odiaba sentirse encerrado, son embargo por su propia seguridad estaba confinado en ese lugar. Aunque no podía quejarse el apartamento de Astoria era bastante lujoso y cómodo, le hubiese gustado escoger un mejor momento para irse a vivir con ella ahora que estaba esperando un hijo suyo pero sus planes no habían salido como deseaba. Él sabía que el ex-prometido de Astoria estaba detrás de la ruina del Baiser, si bien, Ron sabía desde hacía tiempo que los días del burdel estaban contados, nunca espero que su fin fuera tan desastroso como lo fue.

Tampoco había estado en sus planes que Hermione terminara en el hospital con la vida prendiéndole de un hilo por culpa del maldito primer ministro. Si bien Dudley le había advertido que llevar al primer ministro al burdel podría ser el fin del Baiser, Ron no se pudo negar ni aunque hubiese querido. Negarle algo al primer ministro era como una sentencia de muerte, y Ron no estaba preparado para morir, no aún.

El pelirrojo suspiró y bebió de su taza humeante de café perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos. Vio la calle mojada, la librería y la chica de cabello rizado salir de ella. Recordó como alguna vez pensó que era la chica más hermosa que había visto en la vida, chocó con ella a propósito para poder preguntarle su nombre, el destino fue generoso con él ya que sus libros cayeron sobre un charco estropeando se y dándole la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle.

-Lo siento mucho, he estropeado tus libros. Soy un imbécil, permíteme comprarte unos nuevos.

-Yo... No... No se preocupe -dijo ella torpemente tratando de no mostrar cuánto le afectaba, sin embargo el pelirrojo sonrió y ella se quedó sin aliento.

-Insisto, he cometido el peor crimen del mundo y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tratar de repararlo, por favor, no aceptaré un no por respuesta -Hermione lo miró encantada y asintió torpemente mientras el pelirrojo la conducía de nuevo a la librería-. Mi nombre es Ron, por cierto.

-Hermione.

Después de ese primer encuentro le siguieron más. Ron deseó sinceramente jamás haberse topado a Hermione aquella tarde lluviosa, deseo haberse pasado y nunca interactuar con ella, por primera vez en su vida se sentía mal por sus acciones. Sin embargo el pasado era simplemente eso... Pasado. Y ya no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo ni cambiarlo. Estaba plenamente consciente de que sus acciones lo habían llevado hasta ese momento, junto a Astoria y Luna, a las orillas de río Támesis, escondiéndose de la justicia.

Había "chantajeado", como ella lo llamaba, a Astoria para que les diera refugio a él y a Luna. Habían llegado esa madrugada después de que Ron sobornada a un taxista con una mamada por parte de Luna para que los llevara al apartamento de Astoria. Lo primero que habían hecho había sido tomar una ducha y después de que Astoria acomodara a Luna en la antigua habitación de Daphne, habían hecho el amor hasta que Astoria se quedó dormida y él salió a ver el amanecer.

Tenía las horas contadas antes de que Malfoy y su séquito de abogados y detectives lo encontraran, sin embargo, no tenía planeado caer, y si lo hacía, no lo haría solo.

.

.

Ginny miró a Hermione dormir inquieta. Las enfermeras le habían administrado una buena dosis de tranquilizantes y aún no despertaba. La pelirroja se mordía las uñas inquieta miéntaselas veía como el pecho de la castaña subía y bajaba tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada. Había mandado a los chicos a dormir ya que se veían más demacrados que ella, sobre todo Theo, quien solamente visitaba a Hermione unos cuantos minutos.

-Ginny, ¿podemos hablar afuera un momento? -Ginny giró para encontrarse con la mata de cabellos azabache de Harry Potter entrando por la puerta, Ginny asintió levemente y salió de la habitación en silencio.

El fiscal que había contratado Draco para llevar el caso contra Ron no era tan viejo como ella había pensado, tampoco tan feo. Sus ojos verdes eran la parte que a Ginny le gustaba más de ese hombre, quien desde un principio la trató como una persona y no como una víctima, como lo llevaba haciendo Blaise desde hacía un tiempo. Harry le tendió un vaso con café humeante y Ginny se sorprendió al saber que era su favorito al probarlo, por lo que la pelirroja sólo atinó a sonreírle antes de indicarle que se sentara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Ginny?

-Exhausta, pero no puedo dejar a Hermione, se lo debo.

-Theo me explicó que la señorita Granger no escapó nunca del burdel para protegerte. Es una deuda difícil de pagar.

-Ella es como madre -suspiró Ginny mirando de nuevo hacia la habitación, Harry sonrió sin que ella se diera cuenta-, no puedo dejarla ahora.

-¿Eso quiere decir que testificaras en contra de Ronald?

-Testificarlo, hundirlo... Tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo, por lo que nos hizo.

Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y la apretó suavemente dándole a entender que el la apoyaba y la ayudaría en todo. No era el primer caso de trata de blancas que llevaba, tampoco desconocía el daño que podía ocasionar una persona como Ronald Weasley, en la universidad había salido con una chica que había sido víctima de un tipo como Weasley y la forma en como la habían dañado la había llevado a tomar la salida fácil. Harry agradeció que la fuerza de Ginny fuera superior a la de Emma y que estuviera dispuesta a hundir a su verdugo. Eso era algo que él admiraba de ella y le hacía odiar a Weasley con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

Theo miró la botella vacía de whisky sobre su escritorio y no pudo evitar sentirse igual de vacío y solo. Hacía un mes que no sabían nada de Luna. A pesar de que el caso se había vuelto viral y resonaba en todos los noticieros del Reino Unido y Europa, aún no tenían ninguna noticia de ella. Era como si se hubiese desvanecido de la faz de la tierra y el hecho de no saber si estaba bien le carcomía el alma por dentro lentamente. Sus días se habían vuelto fríos y vacíos, la desesperación por no saber dónde estaba Luna lo mantenía en vela por las noches y cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño, despertaba horrorizado por no saber dónde se encontraba. Se sentía impotente, desesperado.

Y el hecho de que la foto de Luna estuviera por todas partes no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Hacía tres días habían aprendido a los guardaespaldas de Weasley y algunas chicas que viajaban con ellos, sin embargo, Luna no había estado entre ellos y todos habían confesado que dos días antes de ser aprendidos, Luna y Weasley habían desaparecido sin decirles absolutamente nada. Este hecho había hecho rabiar más a Theo, ya que habían estado tan cerca de encontrarla y a la vez no sabían absolutamente nada de ella.

A pesar de que Theo sabía que Potter hacía todo en su poder para encontrarla, para él no era suficiente. Ella no estaba, se les había escapado. Y la desesperación que él sentía lo carcomía lentamente.

Theo no sabía cuándo había quedado prendado de ella. Nunca la había tocado más allá de algún abrazo amistoso que ella le daba, cuando pagaba por ella en el Baiser se limitaban a platicar. Y no es que él no hubiese deseado nunca besarla o estrecharla entre sus brazos, solo que él no quería que ella manchara sus memorias de él siendo en el Baiser, el Rouge Baiser era un lugar que él quería que ella olvidara a toda costa.

No quería que Luna recordara su primer beso en el Baiser, o que su primera vez estando juntos estuviera manchada por el recuerdo de que pagó para estar a solas con ella. Quería que tuvieran un amor libre. Estaba plenamente consciente de la gran diferencia de edad entre Luna y él, otra razón por la cual solo se había limitado a hablar con ella. No quería que Luna se sintiera manipulada por el de ninguna forma, el solo quería ayudarla a salir del Baiser y a olvidar esa terrible época.

Estaba dispuesto a esperarla lo que fuera necesario. Solo necesitaba encontrarla.

.

.

Draco miró fijamente a Theo, quien se mostraba distraído y cansado. Además de que estaba descuidándose, era evidente que había bajado de peso, también había dejado de rasurarse y en ocasiones parecía que no se bañaba ya que llegaba oliendo a whisky. Draco no lo culpaba ya que no podía imaginarse que estaba pasando su amigo con la desaparición de la pequeña rubia, de estar en su lugar se volvería loco al no saber el paradero de Hermione. Y aunque Theo no se los dijera, tanto él como Blaise sabían que el castaño se había enamorado perdidamente de la rubia.

Sin embargo se sentía impotente, como todos al no poder hacer nada. Los días pasaban y el caso se enfriaba cada vez más al no tener ninguna noticia o ningún rastro de Luna y la comadreja. La policía decía que lo más probable era que tanto Weasley como Luna habían salido del país en las primeras 24 horas y que sus cómplices solamente los habían encubierto al decir que desconocían su paradero. Draco no sabía que pensar, quería hundir a la comadreja tanto como Theo, sin embargo él tenía problemas de otro tipo.

El Marqués y Lady Granger había aparecido en el hospital hacía dos semanas. El hombre se veía afligido por la situación de Hermione, su madre parecía una piedra; era como si Lady Granger hubiera preferido que Hermione hubiese muerto. Había veces que Draco tenía ganas de matarla, la tensión entre ella y su hija era palpable, y Hermione era otra persona estando Lady Granger en la habitación. Sin embargo eran sus padres, y por mucho que Draco deseara alejarlos de ella no podía, no era su decisión.

-¡Chicos! -gritó Blaise llamando la atención de ambos hombres, tanto Theo como Draco lo miraron con fastidio, el moreno les sonrió-. Parece que estamos en un funeral y no que les acabo de anunciar que la inversión en la industria hotelera nos ha dado una remuneración del quinientos por ciento en los primeros seis meses.

-Te escuchamos perfectamente, Blaise.

-¿Entonces por qué las caras largas? -Theo lo fulminó con la mirada y Draco se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Era en serio lo que estaba preguntando Blaise?

-¿Disculpa? -para suerte del moreno, el teléfono de Draco sonó interrumpiendo su respuesta posiblemente estúpida-. ¿Qué se te ofrece, Hannah?

-Señor Malfoy, lamentó interrumpirlo pero la señorita Greengrass está aquí, dice que desea hablar con usted.

-Pues yo no deseo hablar con ella, dile que se largue que estoy ocupado.

Antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la puerta de su despacho se abrió abruptamente mostrando a una muy furiosa Astoria y a su asistente Hannah con rostro preocupado.

-Disculpe señor Malfoy, no pude detenerla.

-¡¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?! -explotó Astoria entrando hecha una fiera. Draco miró a su ex prometida y su avanzado estado de gestación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo? Creí que fui bastante claro la última vez que nos vimos.

-Este bebé es tuyo, no puedes dejarme botada sin hacerte cargo, Malfoy.

Draco masaje o sus sientes tratando se tranquilizarse. Su ex-prometida era, probablemente, la única mujer en el mundo que lo sacaba de quicio. Theo siguió sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que Blaise miraba la escena entretenido. Su asistente lo miraba petrificada en la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

-Está bien, Hannah, te puedes retirar -le dijo Draco a su asistente antes de volverse hacia Astoria hecho un basilisco-. En cuanto a ti, Greengrass, no creas que me tragaré ese cuento de que el hijo que esperas es mío, ¿aún recuerdas por qué terminamos? Ve y dile a tu amante que se haga cargo.

La rubia miraba horrorizada a Draco mientras que Blaise no cabía en su asombro. Si bien sabía que Astoria había engañado a Draco, no estaba al tanto de que la rubia estaba esperando un hijo. El moreno volteo a ver a Theo quien parecía ta ensimismado en su mente que no prestaba atención alguna. Draco se presionó las sienes de nuevo cansado, molesto y harto. Si bien era cierto que había querido a Astoria lo suficiente como para pedirle matrimonio, en esos momentos se cuestionaba si sus sentimientos hacia las rubia habían sido genuinos o habían sido manipulados por la presión de los padres de ambos para casarse.

-Vete -fe todo lo que dijo exhausto de pelear. Astoria lo miró con odio.

-Cuando te des cuenta de tu error no creas que me tentaré el corazón, Draco.

-¡LARGO! -gritó Draco perdiendo la paciencia finalmente. Astoria salió corriendo al darse cuenta de lo furioso que Draco estaba.

-Vaya lío en el que te metiste con Los Greengrass, Draco.

-Púdrete, Blaise.

.

.

-Luna, despierta.

Luna desperezó sus ojos y trató de adaptarlos a la luz, miró a Ron confundida sin entender lo que pasaba. Ron vestía ropa vieja y roída y le tendía ropa igual junto con una bolsa de supermercado. La rubia tomó las cosas y lo miró confundida sin saber muy bien que era lo que el pelirrojo quería, volteo la bolsa en la cama y miró su contenido con curiosidad. Había dos tintes permanentes color negro, una lata de espuma de afeitar, y rastrillos, tijeras, toallas pequeñas y maquillaje.

-¿Qué hago con esto? -preguntó somnolienta mientras reprimía un bostezo. Ron le sonrió.

-Nos vas a crear una nueva identidad, Luna.

-Oh, está bien.

Luna tomo la ropa que Ron le tendía y se metió al baño a cambiarse cuando notó que el pelirrojo miraba distraído por la ventana. En en baño acomodó todos los artículos que el pelirrojo le había traído y le llamó cuando no supo qué más hacer. Ron, miró fijamente a Luna y comenzó a tocar su cabello doblándolo en diferentes largos.

-Por más que me encanta tu cabello largo y rubio, y todo el aire de inocencia que le da, necesitamos deshacernos de él, es tu mayor característica y probablemente estén interrogando a cualquier chica rubia que se encuentren por la calle y no podemos correr ese riesgo, Lunita -la chica tomo un mechón de su rubio cabello y lo miró triste. Sabía que una vez que Ron decidía algo, era básicamente una orden por más opiniones que le pidiera.

-Entonces, ¿tendré que cortarme mi cabello y teñirlo negro?

-Los dos teñiremos nuestro cabello, también tendrás que ayudarme a mí.

-Está bien -respondió Luna mientras veía su cabello rubio y largo por última vez.

Ron jalo desde su habitación la silla que había frente al tocador y se sentó en ella quedándole un poco grande para su complexión. Luna siguió viendo el cabello rojo de Ron, característico de él y de su hermana, con tristeza mientras que seguía debatiéndose entre qué hacer con el. En ese momento el cabello de Ron le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, Luna y Ginny solían imaginar a Ron con distintos peinados infantiles en sus ratos de ocio y en ese momento Luna se debatía en hacerle dos coletas o una trenza.

-Solo córtalo, ¿quieres? -dijo Ron con voz fastidiada, la rubia lo miró asustada mientras que él resoplaba-. A mí también me duele tener que deshacerme de mi cabello -Luna suprimió una risa y tomó las tijeras nerviosa.

-Nunca antes he cortado cabello, bueno solo esa vez que lo hice con mis muñecas cuando tenía ocho y no terminaron muy bien -la rubia sonrió recordando la cara de su madre al ver a sus muñecas sin cabello y sonrió.

-Bueno, confió en ti, solo no te ensañes mucho y no me vayas a cortar una oreja.

El primer corte fue difícil por lo nerviosa que se encontraba la rubia. Después la chica tomó confianza y comenzó a cortar. Se sorprendió de la suavidad del cabello del pelirrojo y pensó en el desperdicio que sería después de teñirlo. Cuando terminó de cortarle el cabello Ron lo examinó con ojo crítico, había quedado muy corto, una pulgada de largo a lo mucho; nerviosa, Luna le dijo con una vocecita que ya había terminado. Ron lo miró ceñudo, se parecía a su fallecido hermano Fred.

-¿Esta... Está todo bien?

-Sí, no me parezco a mí. Ahora tíñelo.

Luna preparó la mezcla como decía en las instrucciones, le temblaban un poco las manos pero se controló la mayor parte del tiempo. La chica recordaba cómo el cabello rojo de Ron había influido bastante en tu torpe enamoramiento hacia él cuando llegó al Baiser, siempre había pensado que era como un duende irlandés fuera de St. Patrick's Day. Cuando terminó con la tintura Ron se levantó y la miró.

-Ahora es tu turno, Luna.

-¿Es muy necesario cortarlo?

-Luna, Lunita... Eres muy detectable, ¿una chica linda con cabello largo y grandes ojos azules? ¿Por qué crees que estás en este lugar en primer lugar? Ya no aguanto estar otro día encerrado en este infierno y mientras piensen que eres mi hija nos va a ser más fácil escapar.

-Pero yo no quiero escapar, quiero ver a Ginny y a Hermione y a mi papá, ¿por qué no puedo ver a mi papá?

-Porque... Porque yo terminaría en prisión. Mira Luna -Ron se sentó frente a ella y le tomó las manos-, te prometo que cuando las cosas se enfríen un poco podrás volver con tu padre, pero por el momento no te puedo dejar ir, Luna. Así que por favor has lo que te pido -Luna hizo un puchero y cerró los ojos derrotada.

Cambiaron lugares, ahora Ron cortaba el pelo de Luna. Cuando terminó, miró su corte a media espalda y suspiró, no se veía tan mal, aunque no recordaba nunca haber tenido el cabello tan corto en su vida. Sin embargo no quería discutir con Ron o que este perdiera los estribos y la golpeara. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras Ron le teñía el cabello negro. Cuando terminó, el ex-pelirrojo comenzó a afeitarse. "Seré una nueva persona", le había dicho, ella simplemente asintió en silencio sin decir absolutamente nada.

Eran las dos de la tarde y el sol brillaba en todo su apogeo en el cielo. Luna miró a los transeúntes desde su lugar en el restaurante italiano en el que se encontraba con Ron y la chica Astoria. La rubia había llegado unas horas después de que se hubiesen teñido el cabello hecha una furia despotricando en contra de su ex-prometido. Decía algo sobre que la había echado de su despacho y que no se quería hacer cargo de su bebé. Luna la había mirado curiosa ya que Astoria no parecía una mujer embarazada, o al menos no como las que ella había visto en la calle y en la televisión. Ron había intentado calmarla sin éxito alguno hasta que le sugirió llevarla de compras.

Así que la habían arrastrado con ellos y a su burbuja de felicidad porque, como descubrió Luna después, el bebé era de Ron. Ron sería padre. Luna se había quedado estupefacta al escuchar la noticia y había parecido un zombie la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que entraron al restaurante y Luna descubrió que estaba hambrienta. Había visualizado mil y una vías de escape, sin embargo Ron se comportaba como su sombra y no había podido llevar a cabo ninguna. Y gritar no era una opción ya que el pelirrojo la callaría de un golpe o algo peor.

Por lo que se había resignado ya. Lo más probable era que de todas formas si escapaba, Ron la encontraría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luna suspiró derrotada y miró de nuevo el menú del restaurante italiano en el que estaban cenando. Astoria y Ron parecían una típica pareja feliz, ella estaba que no cabía en su asombro al ver esa faceta del pelirrojo que ella juró que nunca vería. Si bien con ella siempre fue lindo, la forma en como miraba a Astoria era de completa adoración y esa mirada solo la había visto antes dos veces, en su padre cuando miraba a su difunta madre y en Draco al ver a Hermione.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? –preguntó bajando el menú de su rostro. Ron la miró en silencio por un segundo y luego miró a la rubia.

-Tory, mi amor, ¿podrías llevar a Luna?

-Ella puede ir sola.

-Sí, pero no debemos perderla de vista.

-Ron, el baño está a unos pasos, y además no puede salir sin que la veamos pasar, tranquilo mi amor, Luna puede ir sola al baño –Ron se quedó en silencio ante el razonamiento de Astoria y suspiró.

-Está bien, no quiero sorpresas Luna.

Luna se levantó aun estupefacta y caminó aturdida al baño, estaba tan sorprendida por ir sola que no se percató de los teléfonos de monedas que se encontraban a un costado de los lavabos, y solo hasta que salió los notó y los enormes ojos azules se le iluminaron. Era su oportunidad, tal vez su única oportunidad de pedir ayuda y de informar que estaba bien, estaba segura de que no tendría una oportunidad como esta en mil años. Miró insegura el pasillo, ¿y si Ron mandaba a Astoria? O peor si era Ron al que se le ocurría ir a buscarle. Se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a morder sus uñas. ¿Qué más podría pasar? Tomó el auricular y marco el número insegura, depositó las monedas en la ranura y esperó.

-¿Hola?

* * *

 _ **¡Holaaaaaaaa!**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado? Estuve de luto por la pérdida de la información, lamentablemente no la pude recuperar. Sin embargo estuve trabajando en el nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste aunque sea completamente diferente al que ya tenía. Por lo mismo en este capi no habrá adelanto.**_

 _ **Le quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las lindas chicas que se ofrecieron a ayudarme, de corazón mil gracias. También le quiero agradecer a todas las niñas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, créanme que por falta de tiempo no respondo sus reviews, pero espero pronto ponerme al corriente y agradecerles a todas por sus reviews y responder las dudas que pueda responder sin spoilearles demasiado la historia. ¡Mil gracias por la espera!**_

 _ **¡Déjenme sus respuestas en un lindísimo review! :D**_

 _ **Besos, Kat.**_


	11. 10 SUITE FRANÇAISE

**Dislclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía.**

* * *

10\. SUITE FRANÇAISE

.

.

Theo estaba sentado en el despacho de Draco mientras bebía tranquilamente de su whisky perdido en sus pensamientos. La búsqueda de Luna estaba detenida, era como si ella y la comadreja se hubiesen esfumado de Londres con la misma facilidad que el día da paso a la noche.

La desesperación por no saber nada de Luna lo volvía loco con cada segundo que pasaba. Había dejado de ir al trabajo, había dejado de ir a las reuniones familiares y de amigos, incluso había dejado de ir al gimnasio, se la pasaba atosigando a Potter sobre que no hacía muchos avances en el caso y a los detectives que había contratado para que buscaran a Luna.

Sin embargo seguía igual que en el comienzo, sin nada y completamente desolado. Draco y Ginny intentaban darle ánimos pero nada podía hacerle sentir mejor sin saber el paradero de Luna.

Había roto su regla número uno con ella, se había enamorado como un colegial y ahora se sentía cada vez más destrozado sin su presencia. Blaise le había advertido que no fuese como Draco y lo perdiera todo por un mujer y, aunque estaba lejos de perderlo todo, había perdido el motivo de su existencia. Sin ella se sentía como una carcasa vacía, poco a poco se fue consumiendo hasta quedar en el fantasma que era ahora.

Miró a Draco quién no dejaba de darle órdenes a Hannah sobre la seguridad de su oficina ya que en días anteriores habían irrumpido en ella. El rubio estaba seguro que había sido Astoria ya que en horas anteriores la habían visto por la empresa, sin embargo no tenía pruebas así que lo único que quedaba era doblar la seguridad tanto en su oficina como en el edificio completo.

-¿No vas a contestar? –escuchó Theo decir a Draco y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que su celular estaba sonando. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y sin mirar el remitente contestó.

-¿Hola?

-¿Theo? –el aludido se atragantó con su propia saliva y miró el móvil anonadado tratando de deducir si era una muy mala jugada de su cerebro o en realidad era Luna en el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Lu… Luna?

-¡Theo! Oh Theo, te he extrañado tanto… ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Luna tú eres quién me preocupa! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

-Estoy bien Theo, Ron y Astoria me tratan bien…

-¿Astoria?

-Sí, ella es la… uhmmm, supongo que la novia de Ron.

-¿Dónde estás Luna?

-En Chelsea, creo, ¿podrías venir por mí?

-¡Claro que sí! Dime dónde estás.

-En el restaurante Le Suite Française, está en…

-Se dónde está, por favor no te muevas de ahí Luna –le dijo levantándose de un salto y caminando hacia la salida con Draco a sus talones.

-Trataré de estar aquí tanto tiempo como sea posible… ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Luna?!... Ron, yo… -Theo escuchó horrorizado como Ron quitaba a Luna del auricular violentamente y la comunicación se cortaba.

.

.

Ginny miraba nerviosa a Harry mientras que este, distraído, leía con atención algunas de las declaraciones del último juicio al que había asistido. Ya se le había hecho costumbre ver llegar a Ginny a su despacho en la firma de abogados siempre a medio día después de sus rigurosas visitas exprés al departamento de los Granger en Londres para ver el progreso de Hermione. El marqués y su esposa no permitían que Ginny se quedara mucho tiempo a pesar de las objeciones de Hermione, sin embargo, hacía mucho que Ginny había dejado de pelear con Lady Granger por pasar más tiempo con su amiga.

Por lo que, después de visitar a Hermione, siempre se dirigía a su despacho y pasaba con él el resto del día hasta que, después de la cena, Harry la llevaba a la mansión Malfoy, su nueva residencia a petición de la pelirroja.

Si se era sincero, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Ginny. Era una chica muy encantadora y lista, solía tumbarse en alguno de sus sillones a leer algún libro que encontraba en Malfoy Minor o que Hermione le daba en alguna de sus visitas. A veces platicaban de cualquier tema, incluidas las historias de Ginny del burdel, y a Harry le encantaba escucharla mientras admiraba su belleza cuando reía.

Poco a poco había ido enamorándose de Ginny, lo sabía, y temía por eso. Él era bastante mayor que Ginny, dieciocho años de diferencia eran bastantes y él podía estar casi seguro que Ginny estaba harta de los hombres mayores a ella. Aun así no podía cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Ginny lo miró desde debajo de su libro y sonrió internamente. A veces cuando Harry leía algo que no le gustaba fruncía el ceño de una forma tan encantadora que a Ginny le sorprendía bastante no brincar hacia él y besar la pequeña arruguita que se le formaba. Incluso a veces le sorprendía bastante que Harry no notara como se le quedaba viendo embelesada mientras el hacía prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Porque la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor ya lo habían hecho. Recordaba perfectamente los comentarios de su secretaria cuando le había dicho, de forma muy grosera, que Harry jamás se fijaría en una niña como ella. Y Ginny temía que fuera cierto.

Draco, Theo y Blaise siempre la trataron bien, la hicieron sentir como una persona y no como la prostituta barata que era, sin embargo, ellos nunca la hicieron sentir como una persona que valía y no solo como la pobre niña víctima del hermano abusador. Harry nunca le hizo sentir eso. Y probablemente fue por eso que termino enamorándose de él.

Había sido divertido vivir en casa de Blaise y acostarse con él por diversión y placer, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el moreno y ella tenían en común lo mismo que un pepino y un pez. Se había sentido aliviada cuando le dijo a Draco que ya no quería vivir más con Blaise y este le había asignado una habitación en su enorme mansión.

Cuando dieron de alta a Hermione no supo quién fue más feliz, si ella o el rubio, aunque ambos se sintieron destrozados cuando el Marqués y Lady Granger se llevaron a Hermione a un departamento de la familia en Londres, y aunque ella sabía que no estaba lejos, también sabía que no podría visitarla o cuidarla. Sus papás nunca lo permitirían nunca.

Así que cuando le dijo a Harry que si podía pasar a visitarlo a su oficina y el castaño le había respondido que se podía quedar cuanto tiempo quisiera habían comenzado con una extraña rutina. Ginny todos los días se levantaba y después de ordenar su habitación salía a visitar a Hermione, como Lady Granger solo dejaba que la viera por veinte minutos, de casa de su amiga caminaba por todo Londres hasta el despacho de Harry localizado en el centro de negocios de la ciudad.

Como era ya costumbre, cuando llegaba Harry tenía el desayuno listo en su despacho y siempre esperaba la llegada de Ginny para desayunar con ella y platicar. Usualmente hablaban de la agenda de Harry y de lo que haría ese día, cuando salía o tenía compromisos temprano, el castaño le dejaba el desayuno listo junto con alguna nota de buenos días.

Aunque el momento favorito de Ginny era siempre la cena. Harry la llevaba a su piso en Whitechapel donde preparaban la cena y conversaban más. Usualmente era el momento en que Ginny interrogaba a Harry sobre su vida.

-He estado pensando –dijo Harry de repente haciendo que Ginny bajara su libro y pusiera su atención en el- que debería comprarte una mascota.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny anonadada, Harry comenzó a reír.

-Que he estado pensando que necesitas una mascota.

-No sabría qué hacer con ella, nunca he tenido una. Además, ¿dónde la pondría? Estoy segura que Malfoy odia los animales.

-Podrías tenerla aquí –respondió Harry nervioso desviando su mirada de la pelirroja.

-Pero eso significaría que tendría que venir hasta acá para atenerlo.

-No me molestaría, pero sí, tienes razón, fue una mala idea.

-Yo no he dicho eso –Harry miró sorprendido a Ginny y su enorme sonrisa, después le correspondió el gesto.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Creo que entiendo tu punto, además me gustaría tener algo completamente mío por una vez en la vida.

-¿Qué te gustaría?

-Un perro, siempre me han gustado los perros.

-Entonces un perro será.

Ginny sonrió como niña al imaginarse con un pequeño perrito, y aunque no lo admitiera, le emocionaba la idea. Miró a Harry quien había retomado su lectura y decidió externarle la idea que tenía semanas rondándole en la cabeza.

-Quisiera volver a la escuela –dijo finalmente estrujando la tela de su falda entre sus manos, Harry levantó una ceja sorprendido y después le sonrió.

-Me parece una excelente idea, Ginny.

-Solo que no tengo los medios para…

-El dinero no será un problema.

-Pero no puedo aceptarlo, ya han hecho bastante por mí.

-Ginny, por favor, quiero hacerlo. Incluso creo que tanto Malfoy como Nott estarán totalmente de acuerdo con eso, tómalo como un regalo de un amigo.

-Un perrito es un regalo, pagar por una escuela no. Será un préstamo.

-Ginny…

-Hablo en serio, Harry, no lo aceptaré de otra forma.

-¿Y si hablo con Weasley?

-Le diré a mi primo que mientes –Harry sonrió derrotado sabiendo lo testaruda que la pelirroja era por lo que asintió y se levantó de su asiento, Ginny lo miró confundida mientras se ponía su saco-. ¿Qué haces?

-Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer hoy.

-Pero…

-Vamos –le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Ginny lo miró confundida por un momento para después tomar su mano.

Ginny abrazaba con un poco de temor al pequeño Dobby, su pequeño labrador color chocolate, mientras Harry conducía por la ciudad hacia un destino desconocido.

Después de su plática Harry la había llevado a la granja de unos amigos de sus padres que tenían varios cachorritos como Dobby en adopción. Cuando el señor Black le había pedido que escogiera uno entre los cachorritos asustados Dobby, como había decidido llamarlo, se había acercado a ella y había comenzado a morder sus calcetines.

Se enamoró del pequeño travieso al instante y después de agradecerle al señor Black, que Ginny descubrió después era el padrino de Harry, el castaño la había llevado a una tienda de accesorios para mascotas de donde habían salido con una camita, collares y ropita para Dobby.

Harry podía notar la emoción de Ginny, era palpable a kilómetros de distancia y solo un ciego podría no verlo. La chica se había moderado con las compras en la tienda de mascotas y, prácticamente le había amenazado, había insistido que todo el dinero era un préstamo. Harry estaba dispuesto a gastar todo el dinero del mundo para hacer sonreír a Ginny.

Aparco frente a Hogwarts, uno de las escuelas más prestigiosas del Reino Unido, que además también era su alma mater, y bajó rápidamente del auto para abrirle la puerta a Ginny y ayudarle con Dobby al bajar. La pelirroja miró boquiabierta la entrada y el enorme castillo que se miraba al fondo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Hogwarts –respondió Harry orgulloso mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, en la entrada del campus se encontraba Hagrid, el guardián de castillo y, Harry se atrevía a decir, uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo entero.

-¡Harry Potter! –Gritó Hagrid al verlo y le dio un enorme abrazo al verlo- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías sin venir? Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí.

-¡Hagrid! A mí también me alegra verte, nada de eso, simplemente he estado ocupado.

-Con el caso Riddle, ¿verdad? Lo he visto en las noticias, maldita serpiente rastrera –maldijo el hombre y Ginny soltó una risita, fue entonces que el Guardabosques notó la presencia de la pelirroja y se sonrojó-. Lo siento mucho señorita, mi nombre es Rubeous Hagrid.

-Ginny Weasley –respondió ella tendiéndole la mano, Hagrid la saludo y le sonrió cortésmente a pesar de que había reconocido su nombre de los titulares. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Harry de Hagrid, era que sabía guardar silencio en el momento oportuno y jamás hacia menos a nadie.

-¿A qué debemos su visita? –preguntó Hagrid conduciéndolos adentro del castillo con una sonrisa.

-Vengo a inscribir a Ginny, espero se encuentre Dumbledore para poder hablar con él.

-El profesor acaba de regresar de un viaje y tienes suerte, Harry, justamente ayer me decía que quería hablar contigo, no me dijo sobre qué asunto.

-Perfecto, ¿podrías enseñarle la escuela a Ginny?

-Sería un placer, señorita…

.

.

Con un nudo en la garganta llegaron al restaurante cuarenta minutos después con la policía detrás de ellos sin embargo no Ron ni Luna se encontraban en el lugar, no era como que Theo hubiese esperado que se quedaran allí después de que Ron descubriera que Luna estaba hablando por teléfono.

Los detectives preguntaron a los comensales si alguien de casualidad los había visto y, como era de esperarse en un restaurante del tipo de Le Suite Française, nadie había visto nada.

-Lo siento, caballero, no he visto a ninguna persona con esa descripción –dijo el Jefe de meseros mirando la foto de Luna que los detectives mostraban. Theo estuvo a punto de maldecir cuando una mujer de la tercera edad se acercó a ellos.

-Yo vi a esa jovencita, caballero, solo que su cabello era negro pero los ojos eran idénticos.

-¿Está segura? -Preguntó el jefe de la policía que lo acompañaba y Theo lo ignoró para acercarse a la señora.

-Dígame lo que vio, por favor.

-Solamente si ustedes la ayudarán a alejarse de su padre.

-¿Su padre? –la señora asintió.

-Sí, sí, un hombre robusto y de muy mal carácter. Espero que la chica se encuentre bien, ¿ustedes la ayudarán?

-Sí, le doy mi palabra que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarla, su nombre es Luna Lovegood, dígame señora, ¿usted escuchó a donde se dirigían?

-No mucho realmente, cuando salí de los sanitarios el hombre forcejeaba con ella, le dije que no la molestara pero me indicó que me callara y no me metiera en sus asuntos, después la chica me agradeció y me dio esta tarjeta sin que el hombre se diera cuenta.

La mujer le entregó a Theo una tarjeta de presentación y cuando la leyó palideció. Estaba seguro que Luna a había robado al saber que era una pista de donde se encontraba y se había asegurado de dejarla tras ella en caso de que ya no se pudieran quedar en el lugar. Theo agradeció a la señora y como un zombi se dirigió hacia la salida con un nudo en la garganta. El nombre y la dirección que aparecían en la tarjeta eran demasiado familiares y a Theo le sorprendió el hecho que de Luna se había encontrado en sus narices todo ese tiempo.

Tomó su móvil y marcó el número conocido de Potter mientras que las letras de la tarjeta aprecian en su cabeza como fuego. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil?

" _Astoria Greengrass. Asesor de Moda"_

* * *

 _ **¡Holaaaaaaaa!**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado lxs lectorxs más lindxs del planeta entero? Sé que prometí que ayer subiría el cap pero tuve una pequeña complicación, sin embargo ya está aquí y pueden disfrutarlo como Merlín manda.**_

 _ **Les agradezco a todas las hermosas niñas que dejan sus reviews, créanme que aunque a veces no los contesto los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**_

 _ **¡Mil gracias por la espera!**_

 _ **¡Déjenme sus respuestas en un lindísimo review! :D**_

 _ **Besos, Kat.**_


	12. 11 WRECKAGE

**Dislclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía.**

* * *

11\. WRECKAGE

.

.

Hermione miró como Crookshanks jugaba entretenido con una pluma y justo en ese momento deseó ser su gato para así alejarse de su vida. Después de diez años en el burdel, era la primera vez que odiaba su vida, y valla que había tenido razones antes para odiarla, sin embargo nunca se sintió tan miserable como lo hacía en casa de sus padres. Su madre, Lady Granger, se empeñaba en fingir que Hermione había sido secuestrada por Ronald y los había engañado por diez años con supuestas cartas escritas por ella de que se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero, e incluso aseguraba que ellos pagaban por tales colegiaturas.

El Marqués, por otro lado, estaba que no cabía en su felicidad por haberla encontrado. Sin embargo, como había hecho toda la vida que tenían juntos, acataba cada orden que su madre daba por lo que permitía el encierro a la que la habían sometido y las mentiras que su madre le dijo a la prensa. Aunque para su sorpresa, Draco era muy bien recibido a ojos de su madre.

Había sido una pesadilla salir del hospital. La prensa estaba afuera del hospital día y noche por lo que tuvieron que sacarla en medio de miles de flashazos, cámaras y preguntas. Los primeros días en su casa habían dejado a Ginny visitarla el tiempo que quisiera, sin embargo con el paso de los días le fueron restringiendo la visita hasta casi no dejarla pasar. Hermione había peleado y discutido con sus papás, sin embargo su madre negó aceptar la visita de Ginny hasta que un día, Harry les había informado que Ginny no podría venir más ya que la había inscrito a un colegio privado donde solamente la dejaban salir un fin de semana al mes.

Eso había derrumbado a Hermione. Sin Luna y Ginny su vida era prácticamente vacía y sin sentido. Draco había estado ocupado junto con Harry buscando a Ron que prácticamente su única compañía era Crookshanks y, como si su gato lo supiera, ese nunca abandonaba su lado.

-Señorita, tiene visita –le informó Gretta, la nueva ama de llaves.

-No tengo ánimos para visitas, Gretta.

-Señorita, es el señor Malfoy y el señor Nott, insisten en que es importante.

-Bueno, hazlos pasar –respondió la castaña sin ánimos. Gretta asintió y salió de la habitación.

Le daba un poco de emoción saber que Draco no la había olvidado aún. Si bien sus heridas estaban casi del todo curadas, aún tenía que tener cuidado con sus movimientos si no quería salir lastimada. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, a Hermione se le olvidó todo eso de ser cuidadosa y se levantó corriendo a abrazar a Luna.

-¡LUNA! ¡Oh dios, Luna! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño? ¿Estás bien?

-Hermione, sí, estoy bien, Ron me trató bien… ¿Pero tú? Astoria nos dijo que habías estado hospitalizada.

-Sí, no fue nada. ¡Oh Luna! ¡No sabes cómo me alegra que estés bien!

-A mí también me da gusto verte, ¿y Ginny? Pensé que estaría contigo.

-Ginny está en un internado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hizo algo mal?

-No, no, Luna, ella no ha hecho nada mal, está allí para estudiar.

Y entonces el peso del mundo entero cayó en sus hombros al escuchar la historia de Luna. Casi desde que habían escapado, Ron y Luna se habían escondido en casa de la exprometida de Draco, Astoria Greengrass, quien estaba embarazada del pelirrojo y había tratado de engañar al rubio haciéndole creer que el bebé era de él. Luna había escapado a duras penas, la llamada que valientemente le había hecho a Theo desde un restaurante le había valido una paliza por parte del pelirrojo, sin embargo era lo que había delatado su escondite ante el moreno.

A duras penas habían conseguido el arresto de Ron, ya que gracias a sus contactos en la policía y el hecho que el padre de Astoria era un alto funcionario del ministerio, les habían alertado de su captura. Astoria había escapado, dejando atrás al pelirrojo y a la rubia. La alegría que Hermione sentía al saber que Ron estaba finalmente tras las rejas era tal que por un momento la respiración comenzó a faltarle, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo con tal fuerza a Luna que se lastimó las costillas, sin embargo no le importó. Por fin, después de diez años, eran libres.

O tal vez no.

El circo mediático que se formó tras la captura de Ron le hizo entender que nunca sería libre ni del estigma del Rouge Baiser ni de Ronald Weasley. Las huellas invisibles seguían estando presentes ante los ojos de la sociedad Londinense, quienes no tenían reparo alguno con hacerle ver a las chicas lo afortunadas que habían sido por encontrarse a cuatro almas caritativas como lo eran Draco, Theo, Blaise y Harry. Había quienes incluso las tachaban de interesadas y oportunistas. Otros las culpaban. Era una espiral inmensa de decepción y estigma.

La gente las señalaba día y noche, tanto Luna como Hermione habían estado juntas desde aquél día. Luna había vuelto con su padre, quien casi había perdido todo después de la desaparición de la rubia. Hermione prácticamente había obligado a sus padres a acoger a Luna y a su padre en su casa mientras el juicio de Ron se llevaba a cabo por lo que era casi imposible separarlas.

Harry había conseguido llevarlas a Hogwarts a visitar a Ginny. A la pelirroja casi le da un infarto al ver a Luna sana y salva salvo unos cuantos moretones que la rubia aún tenía. Las chicas fueron inseparables durante la visita y Ginny casi le rogó al moreno que la sacara de la escuela para poder estar con sus amigas, pero Hermione no lo permitió por lo que le prometieron a la pelirroja que la visitarían cada fin de semana.

Theo había vuelto a ser él mismo. Y a pesar de que el padre de Luna no aprobaba el todo el enamoramiento de su hija por el empresario, lo permitió al ver la felicidad que irradiaba Luna al estar cerca de Nott. Sin embargo fue el mismo Theo quién terminó con Luna al considerar que la diferencia de edad era bastante y que no quería causarle más problemas a Luna. Se marchó a Noruega sin decir adiós. Blaise por otra parte, se alejó tanto de Ginny como de Draco al considerar que probablemente su reputación no resistiría otro escándalo.

Las chicas del Baiser fueron apareciendo poco a poco, todas dispuestas a declarar en contra de Ron. Algunas, como Katie o Angelina, seguían siendo amiga e incuso vivían juntas, otras, como Lavender, negaban cualquier nexo con el Rouge Baiser. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo la prensa se fue olvidando del escándalo del año dejando a las chicas poder continuar con sus vidas.

.

Hermione miró a Ron por primera vez desde la caída del Baiser seis meses después de su captura en la prisión dónde lo tenían encerrado, custodiado por una elite de policías llamados Aurores. Estaba sucio, demacrado y muy lejos de ser el hombre altivo y presumido que ella había conocido; tenía las mejillas hundidas, ojeras enormes debajo de los ojos y su cabello rojo natural estaba comenzando a salir debajo de la tintura negra. Ron la miró sorprendido. De entre todas las personas no esperaba verla a ella frente a frente después de ser el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahora en ese lugar.

-Ron…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó él cortante. A Hermione le calo hasta los huesos la frialdad con la que el pelirrojo le hablaba, sin embargo lo ignoró-. Veo que no vienes con tu perro guardián –dijo Ron con sorna mientras Draco apretaba los puños detrás del cristal.

-¿Qué perro guardián? –preguntó ella, el pelirrojo la miró molesto para después bufar.

-Lárgate.

-Ron, yo…

-¿A qué diablos viniste, huh? ¿A regodearte frente a mí? ¿A echarme en cara que por fin te has vengado de mí?

-Yo no…

-¿Tú no qué? ¿No quisiste hacerlo? ¿No fue tú intención? ¡No me mientas! –gritó el pelirrojo enfureciendo a la castaña.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! –gritó ella de vuelta golpeando la mesa con el puño. Ron la miró sorprendido y a la vez excitado, Hermione se podía dar cuenta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. La leona por fin sacó sus garras.

-Te mereces estar aquí, después de lo que me hiciste, de lo que le hiciste a Ginny y a todas esas chicas…

-Ellas se lo buscaron.

-¡Era tu hermana! –gritó por fin Hermione sacando lo que tenía años guardando- ¡Era tu maldita hermana y decidiste prostituirla! ¡LE ROBASTE LA VIDA! ¡NOS ROBASTE LA VIDA! ¡¿Acaso no te arrepientes?!

-De lo que me arrepiento es de haberme enamorado de ti –la súbita confesión del pelirrojo desarmó a la castaña en un microsegundo-. De conocerte. De no haberlo hecho jamás hubieses ido al Baiser y nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es lo que querías escuchar? ¿Que eres mi ruina? Siempre lo fuiste y ahora he perdido todo por tu culpa. Mi vida, mi hijo, todo.

-Yo también perdí muchas cosas por tu culpa –le contestó ella conteniendo las lágrimas. El pelirrojo la miró y fue entonces que Hermione pudo notar el brillo conocido de quien contiene las lágrimas en los ojos verdes de Ron.

-¿Qué fue lo que perdiste? ¿Tu perfecta vida en la prisión de oro en la que tus padres te tenían? Por favor.

-Perdí la confianza en la gente. En ti. Yo te amaba ciegamente, Ron.

-Yo también te amaba, Hermione, y créeme que hice todo lo posible por alejarte del Baiser y sus consecuencias. Pero no fue mi decisión, lo sabes bien, así que deja de culparme por una decisión que yo nunca tomé.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo permitiste?

Draco se quedó estático junto a Harry detrás del cristal de una vista desde donde, impotente, presenciaba la conversación entre Hermione y Ron. Se había negado rotundamente cuando Hermione le había pedido que la llevara a hablar con la comadreja, sin embargo él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la castaña lo hiciera. Así que había arreglado junto a Harry el encuentro lejos de los medios.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que lo aprobaba y mucho menos que estuviera tranquilo sabiendo que Hermione se encontraba en una minúscula habitación junto a Weasley. Conteniendo el aliento, esperó pacientemente a que el pelirrojo contestara.

-Porque fui un cobarde –contestó finalmente sin contener más las lágrimas.

La respuesta del pelirrojo los tomó con la guardia baja a todos. La tensión que se sentía en el ambiente podía ser incluso cortada con un cuchillo. Hermione miraba fijamente a Ron mientras este, que evitaba verla a toda costa, lloraba.

-Fui un completo cobarde y lo sabes, solo tú conociste al verdadero Ronald Weasley, nadie más, y esa persona que conociste murió lentamente la primera noche que atendiste el Baiser. Nunca pude soportar el odio en tus ojos, la decepción. Fue lo peor. Ginny nunca me importó y lo sabes, ella sólo fue una carga, pero tú… Nunca te merecí y te odie por eso. Ahora vete, ya escuchaste lo que querías, así que vete.

-No me iré de…

-¡VETE! –sin que nadie se lo esperara, Ron se levantó de su silla hecho un basilisco y encaró a Hermione, quien ya sea por costumbre o instinto, Draco jamás lo supo sin embargó lo odio, se encogió en su silla cubriendo su cabeza y temblando de miedo- ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! –Los guardias entraron abruptamente tomando a Ron antes de que este se le fuera a los golpes a Hermione- ¡LÁRGATE Y NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MÁS! –Draco entro corriendo y tomó a Hermione alejándola del pelirrojo mientras este era golpeado por los guardias- ¡LÁRGATE!

-¡Basta, por favor, basta! ¡No lo golpeen! –Gritaba Hermione tratando de luchar contra Draco- ¡Es suficiente, déjenlo!

El rubio la sacó a tirones de la habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas y nervios maldiciéndose internamente por permitir el encuentro. Draco se tiró al piso del despacho de Harry con Hermione entre sus brazos y la dejó llorar. Sabía que lo tenía que hacer, tenía que sacar lo que tenía tantos años dentro y nunca se permitió expresar. La abrazó en silencio acariciando su espalda mientras Hermione lloraba en su pecho empapando su camisa con sus lágrimas.

Pasó el tiempo, pasaron las horas y ellos se quedaron sumidos en la misma posición, ella llorando y él acariciando su espalda tratando de reconfortar a la mujer que amaba. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos. Nadie se atrevió a molestarlos. Por esas horas eran simplemente ellos dos, lejos del Baiser, lejos de Ron y de lo que fuera que pudiera causar, lejos de los padres de Hermione y sus estúpidas apariencias, lejos de todos pero juntos.

Hermione dejó de llorar cuando el pecho dejó de dolerle. La camisa de Draco estaba completamente empapada y sus músculos entumecidos, no se había dado cuenta cuando Draco la cubrió con el saco de su traje. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Lo único de lo que estaba plenamente consiente era de que los brazos de Draco no la habían soltado nunca.

-Gracias –dijo finalmente con la voz ronca. Draco la miró con ternura y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer.

-Lamento todo lo que te hecho pasar. No lo mereces.

-Shht, por favor, no digas nada.

-De verdad, Draco, gracias.

El rubio la miró por unos momentos en completo silencio memorizando cada rasgo, cada peca y cada arruga en la cara de Hermione. La miró como tantas veces lo había hecho ya y nunca se cansaba de hacer. La miró para después sonreírle y atraerla hacia el delicadamente para poder besarla tiernamente. La besó por primera vez. Desde que la conoció era la primera vez que la besaba, era la primera vez que probaba el sabor de sus labios. Hermione le correspondió. Solo dios sabía cuánto tiempo había soñado con besar al rubio, cuanto tiempo había anhelado probar su boca y derretirse en ella.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que, a pesar de que era su primer beso, se sentía como si regresara a los labios de él después de mucho tiempo. Y se dio cuenta por primera vez de cuanto lo amaba y cuan agradecida estaba. Gracias a Draco ella estaba lejos del Baiser, lejos del bajo mundo de la prostitución, lejos de los golpes, lejos de todo.

Y se sentía tan bien.

 _With your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

* * *

 _ **¡Holaaaaaaaa!**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado lxs lectorxs más lindxs del planeta entero? *Se esconde detrás de una pared* No me odien pero me dio una horrible sequía de inspiración que no sabía cómo unir todas las piezas y hacer un capitulo decente y como Merlín manda. Sin embargo ya estoy aquí y les traigo malas noticias… Esta historia llega a su fin. Aun no decido si haré uno o dos capítulos más antes de publicar el epílogo que ya está hecho y no hay cambios ni devoluciones, jajajaja.**_

 _ **Díganme, ¿qué opinan de este cap? ¿Les agradó la aparición de nuestra castaña favorita? ¿Me quieren matar? ¿Alguien me mandará un basilisco a que me mate por dejarlas así? No me odien /3**_

 _ **Les agradezco a todas las hermosas niñas que dejan sus reviews, créanme que aunque a veces no los contesto los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**_

 _ **¡Mil gracias por la espera!**_

 _ **¡Déjenme sus respuestas en un lindísimo review! :D**_

 _ **Besos, Kat.**_


	13. 12 BURY YOUR HEAD

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia es mía._

* * *

 **12\. BURY YOUR HEAD**

.

.

.

Theo miró en silencio cómo el fuego bailaba lentamente en la chimenea mientras él bebía lentamente su Whisky de fuego. La atractiva rubia que se encontraba sentada frente a él lo miraba con aburrimiento, cosa que al castaño parecía no importarle. Evanna y él habían comenzado a salir hacia unos meses, el increíble parecido de la noruega con Luna había sido lo que llamó su atención aquél día que Bill se la había presentado. Sin embargo, para Theo, era una forma de castigarse por lo cobarde que había sido con sus sentimientos.

Hacía tres años que había dejado Londres sin mirar atrás. Se ocupaba de todos sus negocios desde Noruega y en las ocasiones en las que tenía que reunirse con los directivos de su empresa lo hacía por videoconferencia. Lo que fuera por no regresar a Londres y mirar la cara de decepción de Luna.

Por medio de Draco y con la firme promesa del rubio de no decir una sola palabra le había dejado a Luna un fideicomiso millonario para sus estudios y para que no tuviera la necesidad de trabajar por el resto de su vida. Pero él sabía que el dinero no arreglaría nunca la decepción que le había hecho pasar. El amor puro y sincero de Luna había sido lo más hermoso que había sentido en la vida.

Theo se había refugiado en los brazos del amor vacío e interesando de Evanna. Él sabía que la rubia solo estaba junto a él por interés, y no la culpaba, se le había puesto en bandeja de plata, ante ella y cualquier otra mujer. Su depresión era incluso palpable, Bill no dejaba de decírselo, incluso Fleur… Se burló de sí mismo al recordar a la novia de Bill y prima de Draco.

Si, prima de Draco. La noche del quiebre del Baiser, Fleur viajó a Londres a recuperar a su hermana, Bill hizo lo mismo con Ginny, lo que nadie se esperó fue que ambos cayeran enamorados casi al instante. Le asqueaban, aunque más que nada les envidiaba el hecho de que ellos podían disfrutar de su amor libre y sin prejuicios. Bill estaba punto de pedirle matrimonio a Fleur, y no había momento en el que Theo no los odiara.

Y aunque apoyaba a su amigo, temía el momento en el que Bill se le propusiera a Fleur y organizaran una enorme y hermosa boda donde, seguramente, Luna asistiría. ¿Era necesario que el padrino del novio asistiera a la fuerza a la ceremonia? ¿No podía asistir por medio de videoconferencia como lo venía haciendo en su empresa desde los últimos años?

Maldito amor.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Theodore? –escuchó a Evanna decir, sin embargo él continuo en silencio esperando que la rubia se enfadara, como usualmente lo hacía, y se fuera. Esta vez no tenía tanta suerte- ¡Theodore!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te dije que acaba de llegar una invitación a la boda de Bill y Fleur en Paris –Oh diablos, pensó él, maldita sanguijuela de Bill, ¡lo hizo!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –respondió el castaño de mal humor maldiciendo a Bill por todas las religiones conocidas por el hombre.

-La invitación es para dos personas y yo nunca he ido a Paris.

-¿Cuál es tú punto? –le respondió Theo tratando de evitar la conversación a la cual Evanna quería llegar.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil contigo? –espetó ella molesta y saliendo de la habitación. Theo sonrió por lo bajo antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta de su loft estrellándose al salir Evanna.

Después de unos minutos que le parecieron horas, se levantó, llenó de nuevo su vaso de Whisky y tomó la invitación que Evanna había tirado al suelo. Maldito bastardo, lo había hecho.

.

.

Xenophilius Lovegood tomó el ramo de rosas que el florero le tendía y sonrió, Hermione lo miraba contenta, el hombre radiaba de completa felicidad. Pagaron y caminaron hacia la joyería que estaba dos calles abajo. La felicidad del hombre era contagiosa, mientras caminaban amablemente saludaba a todos los transeúntes con los que se topaban. Draco no entendía del todo la felicidad del hombre sin embargo caminaba detrás de ellos en silencio.

Draco vestía un elegante traje negro, y Xenophilius había hecho el esfuerzo por dejar sus ropas hippies y coloridas y se había vestido con un traje color lila, había peinado su cabello siempre suelto en una elegante coleta y usaba sus mejores zapatos de piel. Hermione a su lado, usaba un vestido verde botella en corte A y que acentuaba el color de su piel. Para sorpresa de ambos hombres, había alaciado su cabello y se había maquillado un poco más de lo usual, sin embargo, para Draco, era la mujer más hermosa del planeta entero.

-Es aquí –les indicó el rubio. Xenophilius y Hermione giraron hacia él y miraron la Joyeria. Era una de las más caras y prestigiosas del Reino Unido.

-Joven Malfoy, no me puedo permitir pagar algo de esta joyería, es muy cara.

-Señor Lovegood, por favor, Hermione lo ordenó y está listo.

-Pero joven…

-Por el precio no se preocupe, es un regalo que Hermione y yo con gusto queremos darle a Luna.

-Usted es un hombre muy bueno, joven Malfoy –le dijo Xenophilius tomándolo de la mano, Draco solo le sonrió al ver la enorme sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Hermione.

-¿Entramos? –Preguntó la castaña con alegría, ambos hombres asintieron- Estoy segura que le encantará, señor Lovegood.

Y Hermione había tenido razón. El brazalete que el dueño de la joyería les mostró era por demás hermoso. Hecho en oro blanco, con incrustaciones de zafiros y diamantes, el brazalete era de una belleza exquisita, en el centro tenía la runa que Xenophilius y su esposa solían usar. Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas, ya que el brazalete era exactamente igual al que él en sus años de juventud le había regalado a su fallecida esposa y que había vendido para pagar a los detectives privados que lo habían estafado cuando Luna había desaparecido.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-La persona que le compró el brazalete se lo vendió al señor Ollivander poco después –le explicó Draco-, al ser una joya única la guardó ya que él recuerda haberla confeccionado para una pareja de enamorados hace muchos años.

-Yo sabía que algún día usted regresaría por él, señor Lovegood –dijo el señor Ollivander sonriendo. Xenophilius tomó el brazalete temeroso y comenzó a llorar.

-Le prometí a Pandora darle su brazalete a Luna cuando se graduara de la Universidad, cuando desapareció Luna me sentí tan mal por fallarle a mi esposa. Gracias, muchachos –les dijo abrazando a Hermione, la castaña jaló al rubio hacia ellos y el accedió a abrazarlos torpemente-, de verdad muchas gracias.

Hermione contuvo las lágrimas ante el gesto de Draco, ya que era gracias a él que habían recuperado el brazalete de Pandora Lovegood. El señor Ollivander envolvió el brazalete y se lo entregó al Xenophilius junto a un par de aretes de zafiro que hacían juego, a pesar de que el padre de Luna insistió en pagarlos, ni el señor Ollivander ni Draco se lo permitieron.

Salieron de la joyería alegres y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento donde los esperaba el chofer de Draco.

Llegaron a Hogwarts a tiempo. Era la graduación de preparatoria de Luna. Ginny, Harry y Gabrielle ya se encontraban en el auditorio cuando ellos llegaron. Draco saludó a su prima pequeña y se enfrascaron en una plática en francés justo en el momento en que llegaron. Luna abrazó a su padre al verlo. Los ojos de Xenophilius radiaban de felicidad y orgullo al ver a su hija, ahora de 19 años dando un paso más hacia su futuro.

El vestido color lila de Luna era del mismo tono de lila que el traje de su padre, asunto por el cual padre e hija resaltaban entre la gama de negros y grises que reinaba en el auditorio. Bill y Fleur llegaron poco después. La francesa y el noruego irradiaban una felicidad notoria que les llamó la atención a todos, sin embargo nadie dijo nada.

-Hija mía, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias papá, gracias por hacerme quien soy.

-Quiero darte esto –Xenophilius sacó de su bolsillo la cajita con el brazalete y los aretes y sonrió-. Tu madre quería que lo tuvieras –al hacer mención a Pandora, Luna abrió los ojos como platos y las lágrimas comenzaron a encharcarse en sus ojos.

-Papá, pero el brazalete lo vendiste…

-Ábrelo.

Luna abrió el empaque con manos temblorosas, cuando vio el brazalete de su madre no contuvo más las lágrimas y abrazó a su papá. Hermione intentó no llorar al ver la escena, falló, el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta al ver la escena que Theo había orquestado y el hecho de que no estuviera ahí para presenciarla le entristeció. Sin embargo Draco la separó del resto y la abrazó girándola por completo.

-¿Cómo es posible que Theo no quisiera presenciar esto? Después de que buscara el brazalete, se merecía estar aquí más que nadie –Draco la besó en la mejilla y le respondió.

-Theo está aquí, sólo no quiere ser visto por nadie.

-¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no se acerca?

-Es el día de Luna. Por favor, entrégale a Luna esto de su parte en el momento oportuno –le dijo y le entregó un sobre pequeño. Hermione asintió y lo guardó en su pequeño bolso.

-¡Bienvenidos todos sean hoy! Por favor, tomen sus asientos que estamos por comenzar.

.

.

-Lo que haces es noble, pero no deja de ser estúpido –dijo el hombre de cabello canoso y lentes de media luna, Theo lo miró molesto desde su escondite.

-¿Cómo puede ser estúpido si estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ella? –respondió molesto sin perder de vista a Luna entre el tumulto de gente bailarina.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo que es mejor para ella? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

-No, pero…

-No puedes tomar decisiones por ella sin consultárselo primero.

-Es lo mejor, tiene derecho a vivir libre y amar de la misma forma.

-¿Aunque esa decisión te lleve a tu propia destrucción? No es sabio.

-Si ella es feliz, me basta –dijo el castaño molesto, el director le palmeó la espalda.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Theo. No hay nada más doloroso que tener al ser amado lejos.

-Es lo mejor –respondió Theo tratando de mantener la compostura mientras veía como un chico rubio y alegre se le acercaba a su Luna y la sacaba a bailar. Trato de contener las ganas de ir y quitarlo del lado de Luna, sin embargo se conformó con apretar su vaso con Whisky hasta que este estalló.

-¿Para quién? –preguntó el director levantando una ceja al ver la reacción del castaño ante la cita de Luna.

-Para ella –finalizó alejándose del lugar con la mano ensangrentada.

Dumbledore miró hacía donde se encontraba Luna y no le sorprendió ver que el joven Scamander la había besado probablemente provocando la ira del joven Nott. Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio en su pequeño rincón sin perder de vista a las tres amigas. Si bien en cierta parte le daba la razón al castaño, no entendía su necedad por alejarse de quién, probablemente lo amaría como nunca nadie lo iba a hacer.

Theodore salió furioso del castillo. Sabía que no tenía por qué enojarse de esa manera ya que él mismo se alejó de ella e incluso salía con alguien, aunque fuera para olvidarla, pero aun así la rabia e impotencia que sentía al verla en brazos de otro le carcomía por dentro. Trato de calmarse sin conseguirlo realmente, la imagen de Luna en brazos de otro era devastador. Caminó hacia las proximidades del lago negro que estaba a un lado del castillo y se sentó en la raíz crecida de un viejo árbol.

-Eres un estúpido –escuchó Theo decir a sus espaldas a una mujer pero no se volteó hasta que volvió a escucharla hablar-. Eres un estúpido, Theodore Nott –el aludido se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Ginny frente a él.

-Ginny.

-¿Por qué no entras, la besas y le dices que eres un estúpido?

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Yo solo sé que nunca había visto a Luna tan triste como lo ha estado desde que te fuiste, ni siquiera en el Rouge Baiser atendiendo a todos esos cerdos que la compraban.

-Basta, Luna no sabe lo que quiere.

-Eres un estúpido, de verdad. ¿Estás seguro de que la amas? Porque yo creo que no –Theo se acercó furioso a la pelirroja y la encaró.

-Tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de mis sentimientos hacia ella, ¿crees que es fácil para mí estar lejos de la única mujer a la que he amado? ¿Crees que yo no sufro día y noche al estar lejos de ella? Si estoy haciendo esto es por el bien de ella y nada más.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer en la boda de Bill? ¿No asistirás porque eres lo suficientemente cobarde como para no asistir por no verla?

-Lo resolveré en su momento.

-Sólo te advierto algo, Nott. Le vuelves a romper el corazón y te mato –zanjó la pelirroja furiosa caminando de vuelta al castillo.

Theodore estaba furioso, admiraba a la pelirroja por enfrentársele de esa forma y le agradecía infinitamente por cuidar de su Luna como él no lo hacía, incluso aunque la protegiera de él mismo. Miró su mano ensangrentada enfureció aún más si era posible, aunque sabía que cualquier dolor físico era mínimo en comparación del dolor que sentía día tras día.

Ginny tenía razón. Era un estúpido y un cobarde.

.

.

Cuando Rolf la besó, Luna sintió cosquillas en los labios. Rolf le agradaba mucho, era un buen chico y la hacía reír bastante, incluso sabía su pasado y estaba bien con eso. Pero no sintió la misma chispa que había sentido la primera y única vez que había besado a Theo. Aun recordaba el sabor de los labios de Theo, o su suavidad. El aroma de su colonia, las pecas casi invisibles que adornaban su nariz o el color azul de sus ojos.

Luna había dibujado en los últimos tres años todas y cada una de las memorias que tenía de Theo. La noche en que lo conoció, su primer y único beso, cuando le hizo su primer regalo, el día que la rescató. Eran tantos los recuerdos que Luna tenía de Theo y los rememoraba diariamente antes de dormir que prácticamente estaban grabados en su memoria con fuego y nada ni nadie podrían hacerla olvidarlos.

Rolf era un chico muy lindo, amable con ella y muy caballeroso. Pero no era Theo. Y Luna se sentía mal por eso. Le gustaría responder al amor de Rolf como lo había hecho con Theo, sin embargo, había un mundo enorme entre ellos. Y fue entonces cuando la realidad golpeó a Luna como una bola de béisbol. Theo no volvería, Theo no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, Theo no se enorgullecía de ella como ella lo hacía de él. Theo ya no estaba, se había ido, no la quería.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia enmascaró la tristeza y el desasosiego que sentía en el corazón y le inundaba el pecho con una enorme sonrisa. Rolf pareció no notar nada, simplemente la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia sus amigas a bailar. Ginny notó su tristeza al instante pero no dijo nada, decidió que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar. Era la noche de Luna y nada ni nadie se la iba opacar, ni siquiera un bruto castaño tan necio como una roca.

.

La música sonaba alegremente inundando todo el lugar. Hermione vio a Ginny bailar alegremente con Harry y a su lado bailaban Luna y Gabrielle animadas. Fleur y Bill se habían retirado hacia unos momentos junto con Xenophilius y Draco hacia un momento que no aparecía. Fue entonces cuando vio entre la gente a Theo, que miraba a Luna en silencio. El castaño sintió su mirada y la volteo a ver, le asintió con la mirada en forma de agradecimiento y desapareció entre la gente. Fue entonces cuando supo que era el momento de darle la carta a Luna.

.

.

Luna reconoció al instante la caligrafía pulcra de Theo en el membrete del sobre cuando Hermione se lo entregó. No supo cómo controlar la emoción y alegría que le daba tener noticias del castaño, sin embargo, ahora ya no estaba tan segura de cómo reaccionar. ¿Y si la carta tenía los motivos por los cuales Theo se había ido? ¿Y si eran malas noticias? Un peso enorme se posó sobre los hombros de Luna, ahora no sabía ya si quería abrir la carta o no. ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que decía? ¿Y si el contenido de esa carta solo le causaba más daño? Las manos de la rubia comenzaron a sudar, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y de repente comenzó a sentir que el piso comenzaba a danzar debajo de sus pies.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y lentamente desdobló el fino papel escrito.

" _Mi amada Luna;_

 _Espero algún día me perdones por rompernos el corazón pero mi partida era necesaria. Necesitabas vivir, crecer, disfrutar de tu juventud como cualquier chica de tu edad y no atar tu vida y vitalidad a la de un hombre mayor que tú. Quiero que sepas que no fue una decisión fácil de tomar pero alguien debía de hacerlo._

 _Te amo con todo mí ser y nunca nada cambiará ese hecho. Mi vida está incompleta sin ti pero no puedo ser egoísta y tenerte a mi lado cuando tienes el derecho de crecer como persona y disfrutar de la libertad que te fue robada. Por favor, se feliz. Disfruta de tu vida y de tu juventud, diviértete; pero nunca dejes de ser tú, no pierdas esa inocencia y valentía que te caracteriza, no dejes nunca tus sueños. Pelea por ellos. Pelea por lo que quieres._

 _Y por favor, no dejes nunca de ser esa mujer que me enamoró completa y locamente._

 _Nunca dejaré de amarte._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Theodore Nott"_

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? La verdad pensé que actualizaría antes, pero el trabajo me consume gran parte del tiempo y además siento que el capítulo pasado fue demasiado mediocre y apresurado por lo que decidí trabajar este un poco más. Quiero mantener la calidad de capítulos que les había mostrado siempre por lo que trataré de concretar mejor los capítulos antes de subirlos._**

 ** _Gracias a todas las hermosas niñas que me dejan sus lindos reviews capitulo tras capitulo, trataré de contestar sus reviews por PM cuando no esté en el trabajo jajajaja. Ahora díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido este cap? ¿Se esperaban esa reacción de Theo? ¿Sus motivos? ¿Su nueva novia? ¡Díganmelo todo!_**

 ** _¡Besos a todxs!_**

 ** _Kat._**


	14. 13 THE PRICE WE PAY

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía.**_

* * *

13\. THE PRICE WE PAY

.

Los titulares estaban a punto de colapsar, Tom Riddle había sido encontrado en una casa de seguridad en Londres. Cuando Harry le habló para decirle la noticia Hermione no pudo respirar. Lo habían encontrado. La misma cantidad de alivió que sintió la sintió de miedo. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Riddle era un hombre muy poderoso, no solo políticamente, si no que pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas del país. Fue entonces cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, la habitación se hizo descomunalmente pequeña y su corazón se desbocó. Hermione trató de tranquilizarse, pero no podía, cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar supo que no faltaba mucho para que colapsara. Así que salió corriendo.

Sin un rumbo especifico, se echó a correr. Ella sabía que estaba teniendo un enorme ataque de pánico y que salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo era la peor de las ideas, pero no podía evitarlo. Los simples recuerdos de sus noches en el Baiser bajo el dominio de Riddle tomaban posesión de su cabeza, el terror y el dolor al que era sometida se hacían palpables con los simples recuerdos.

Escuchó a sus padres preguntar que le sucedía, incluso los vio salir detrás de ella, pero era como una memoria difusa, un sueño. Ella solo tenía que salir de ahí. Corrió y corrió, sin detenerse, sin pensar, simplemente escapando del Baiser y de Riddle. El frío invernal cortaba sus mejillas y sus labios, pero a penas y lo sentía, su corazón no dejaba sus oídos, la opresión que sentía en el pecho la hacía sentir que sus pies eran de plomo, que su pecho era de plomo, toda era lo era. Y necesitaba irse. Lejos.

.

.

.

-¡Weasley! Tienes visita –Ron miró al guardia como si tuviese tres ojos y el pelo verde cuando golpeó con su macana los barrotes de su celda. ¿Visita? ¿Él?

-Debes de estar equivocado…

-Tú eres Ronald Weasley, ¿verdad? ¡Pues tienes visitas!

Ron se levantó de su celda extrañado, él no tenía visitas. Tenía poco más de tres años encerrado en ese agujero infernal y en el mismo tiempo había recibido solamente una visita, la de Hermione dps años y medio atrás. Desde entonces nadie, ni siquiera el abogado de pacotilla que el gobierno inglés le había asignado había hecho el esfuerzo por ir a verlo. Qué importaba, a fin de cuentas, se pudriría en ese infierno con o sin su ayuda.

Caminó hacia la sala de visitas, sin embargo, el policía rápidamente lo empujó contra una pared y lo esposó. La brutalidad con la que lo trataban ya era parte de la rutina del pelirrojo, sus primeros meses encerrado habían sido los peores. Las golpizas eran nada comparadas con el terror que sufrió por las noches desde el primer intento de violación. Nunca lo volvieron a molestar desde que castró al recluso que intentó hacerlo en el mismo momento en que lo intentó y añadió unos cuantos años más a su condena, pero, aun así y a pesar de que se esforzaba demasiado por no mostrar su miedo, no dejó de sentirlo. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hicieran, aunque él estaba dispuesto a morir antes de permitirlo.

Lo llevaron a un cuarto de interrogación, los conocía demasiado bien al haber pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo como nuevo recluso en esos apestosos lugares, a penas al entrar la puerta se cerró detrás de él sorprendiéndolo un poco, aun así, no dijo nada y entró. Aunque estaba seguro que absolutamente nada en el mundo lo pudo haber preparado para la imagen que lo recibió.

-Eres hombre muerto -escuchó decir y antes de poder siquiera memorizar el rostro inerte y sangriento de Tom Riddle y su cuerpo partido en dos sintió como lentamente una daga se clavaba en su estómago y otra en su cuello. La sangre abandonó su cuerpo con una facilidad que él jamás creyó posible, de la misma forma sintió que junto a su sangre su vida se iba escapando poco a poco.

Despertó desorientado y débil. Ya no estaba esposado, sin embargo, estaba colgado del techo en forma de cruz con unas pesadas cadenas sosteniéndolo. Lentamente vio a la cabellera platinada caminar lentamente hacia una mesa a su derecha y servir un poco de whisky para después llevárselo a la boca y beberlo.

-Pensé que no despertarías -dijo otra voz en las tinieblas que tardó en reconocer.

-Claro que lo haría, es demasiado testarudo como para morir tan rápido como Riddle -dijo el rubio con enojo, el castaño en las tinieblas escupió.

-Riddle fue un completo pelele.

-Sin sus matones no era nadie.

-Nunca fue nadie más que un malnacido con poder.

Ron intentó seguir la plática de los hombres, pero se distrajo rápidamente con el nauseabundo olor de la sangre y tripas que abundaba en el lugar.

-Mira, el bastardo no tolera el olor a muerte -dijo el castaño mirándolo y fue entonces cuando salió de entre las sombras y Ron pudo verle bien la cara.

El rostro del Theodore Nott estaba completamente desfigurado por el odio. Sus atractivas facciones se tornaban macabras mientras miraba los mil y un artefactos ensangrentados que estaban esparcidos en la mesa. Había muchas armas que Ron conocía, pero eran las que no conocía las que lo asustaban. El par de hombres querían venganza, era claro, también era claro que si fuera por ellos irían detrás de toda la clientela del Baiser, sin embargo, también era claro que se conformaban con torturarlo a él como lo habían hecho con Riddle. Intentó burlarse de ellos cuando se dio cuenta que tenía los labios cocidos y que su lengua ya no estaba. Hasta ese momento se horrorizó.

-¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaríamos hablar? -dijo Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa siniestras mientras le mostraba el frasco con formol que contenía una lengua humana, la suya.

-Tu lengua ya causo demasiado daño y, seamos honestos, no nos arriesgaremos a dejar que la uses de nuevo en tu beneficio -dijo el castaño tomando un vaso de whisky.

Por primera vez tuvo miedo. Sabía que un hombre vengativo era mucho más sádico y peligroso que uno que lo era por naturaleza. El momento en el que perdían su humanidad los hacia irracionales. La macabra imagen de Tom Riddle partido literalmente en dos de la entrepierna hasta el comienzo del pecho seguía viva en su mente. Draco Malfoy lo miró y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho.

No se esperó el golpe que recibió en la espalda con algo filoso, probablemente un hacha, prácticamente no le dolió de la sorpresa. Pero el segundo golpe si lo hizo, y el tercero, y el cuarto. La voz de Theodore Nott sonaba por toda la habitación mientras gritaba furioso. Ron dejó de sentir sus piernas al poco tiempo, estaba seguro que el castaño le había destrozado la columna vertebral. Sin embargo, ahí no terminó, sabía que no.

-Siempre me pregunté qué carajos pasaba por tu cabeza como para hacerle daño a las chicas, y sobre todo por qué. Ahora no tiene importancia. Le destrozaste la vida a muchas de ellas, incluida la única que me ha hecho sentir algo que no sea repulsión por gente como tú.

Ron tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor, no le aterraba morir, pero nunca le había gustado el dolor. Siempre espero que cuando le llegara su hora sería rápido y sin dolor, nunca esperó que Theodore Nott lo torturaría dolorosamente hasta morir. De todas las posibles muertes que se imaginó, esta era la última en la lista. Fue en ese momento en el que el llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación. Ron trato de buscar al dueño del llanto y le sorprendió ver al rubio que lo miraba expectante.

-Eso que escuchas es tu hija -dijo el rubio con calma. ¿Su hija? Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella ni en Astoria. La mención de su primogénita fue suficiente para que intentara moverse, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya no le respondía-. Espero que le vaya bien en la vida con sus padres muertos.

Ron reaccionó violentamente ante las palabras de Draco, sin embargo, Theodore ya no tenía las ganas de mancharse con la sangre del pelirrojo y antes de que este se diera cuenta en la trampa que había caído accionó el gatillo perforándole el pecho y, de esta forma, terminando con su triste y patética vida.

-Por Luna -dijo este mirando el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Ronald Weasley.

.

.

.

" _Encuentran a Ronald Weasley y a Thomas Riddle, exprimer ministro inglés, sin vida en sus celdas"_

Hermione tuvo que releer el encabezado del periódico francés diez veces más antes de comprender finalmente que todo había terminado. Ron estaba muerto. Riddle también. Se había terminado. El cuerpo le comenzó a fallar y la respiración comenzó a ser irregular. ¿Muertos? ¿De verdad estaban muertos? Con manos temblorosas compró el periódico y lo comenzó a leer con presura. En este informaban que en la misma noche de la llegada de Riddle a la misma penitenciaria en la que estaba Ron estos habían tenido una riña y a la mañana siguiente ambos habían sido encontrados sin vida en sus celdas por los guardias.

-¿Se presume suicidio? -dijo confundida. Si conocía bien al pelirrojo sabía que eso era una vil mentira.

Inmediatamente tomó un taxi y se dirigió hacia el restaurante donde se encontraban sus amigos en París desayunando en las vísperas de la boda de Fleur y Bill con mil y un preguntas en la cabeza. En el mismo instante en que se bajó del taxi corrió hacia el restaurante del hotel donde sus amigos la esperaban alegres, la expresión de Hermione debió de alertarlos porque inmediatamente toda la camarería se esfumó y la miraron entre preocupados y confundidos. Fue Ginny quien se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, Herms? -la castaña ignoró por primera vez en la vida a la pelirroja y se dirigió directamente a Harry.

-¿Es esto verdad? -le preguntó arrojando el periódico al centro de la mesa. Inmediatamente los asistentes se quedaron helados al leer el encabezado a excepción de Harry y Draco. Hermione miró al rubio molesta-. Lo sabias. Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste -le acusó, Draco pareció avergonzado por un momento y después asintió.

-No queríamos preocuparles -dijo Harry. Ginny estaba estupefacta, Luna lívida y Gabrielle asustada. Pero solamente Hermione estaba enojada y no sabía por qué.

-¿Preocuparnos? ¿Saben el calvario que ha sido vivir sabiendo que ellos seguían vivos?

-Hermione… -Draco se levantó y la abrazó. Ella luchó por unos momentos antes de rendirse y comenzar a llorar.

-Somos libres -dijo Ginny en un susurro apenas perceptible antes de soltarse a llorar. Harry la abrazó inmediatamente tal como Fleur hizo con Gabrielle y Rolf con Luna.

La inmediata alegría que las tres chicas sintieron fue prácticamente indescriptible. Por fin podían pasear por las calles del mundo sin esperar que Riddle mandara a sus matones por ellas o que Ron quedara libre y tratara de buscar venganza. Por fin podía respirar tranquila. Sin embargo, aún no se sentía libre, había algo que estaba omitiendo, se dijo la castaña al abrazar a sus amigas sonriente, aun no se había terminado.

.

.

.

 _Dos vidas y dos corazones unidos por siempre en amor_

 _Han decidido pasar el resto de sus vidas uno al lado del otro_

 _Y con esa alegría junto con sus familias_

 _._

 _William Weasley & Feur Delacour_

 _._

 _Solicitan el placer de su compañía para celebrar su matrimonio_

 _El próximo 01 de abril en los jardines de Delacour Manoir a las 18 horas_

 _La cena y fiesta serán después de la ceremonia_

Theo caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro en la gran habitación cerca del jardín de la mansión Delacour. Faltaban quince minutos para que la boda de Bill y Fleur comenzara y él tuviera que estar en el altar junto a Bill como el padrino que había aceptado ser sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias. Bufó un tanto molesto antes de despeinarse por tercera vez consecutiva desesperado. Bill entró en la habitación exaltándolo en el proceso y lo miró curioso.

-Te vez como la mierda -dijo caminando hacia la mesita del tocador y tomando un vaso de cristal.

-No podré hacerlo, ella está aquí, ¿verdad?

-Claro que está aquí, no podíamos no invitarla después de lo que hizo por Gabrielle, además es una chica muy alegre.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué no puedes hacer? ¿Ser un hombre y afrontar las consecuencias de tus estúpidas decisiones? -Theo lo miró molesto, Bill sonrió con malicia al ver que había dado en el clavo.

-No puedo salir si ella está afuera, la destrozaría.

-Yo la veo muy tranquila -dijo el pelirrojo como quien no quiere la cosa y sonrió burlón. Theo bufó molesto y se terminó de un trago el contenido de su vaso-. Lo siento hermano, pero tendrás que ponerte los pantalones y afrontarlo, además, ella viene acompañada.

-¿Qué?

-Viene con ese chico de Hogwarts, Wolf, Rolf, como sea que se llame.

-Rolf.

-¿Después de tres años qué esperabas? ¿Su eterna devoción y fidelidad? Afróntalo, Theo, Luna te ha olvidado.

-Sí -dijo el castaño furioso-, al parecer lo ha hecho.

Theo caminó hacia el altar sin mirar a los costados, ignorando a los invitados y a todo aquel presente en la boda. Se paró detrás de Bill y adoptó la rígida postura del padrino. No paso mucho tiempo para que las damas de honor de Fleur entraran ataviadas en sus bonitos vestidos de seda azul celeste encabezadas por Gabrielle y Ginny. Theo trató de mantenerse frío y con la mirada fija en la nuca de Bill como si su coleta pelirroja fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta.

Sintió la mirada de cierta rubia clavada en él, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme y evitó mirar hacia su dirección todo el tiempo. La ceremonia se le hizo eterna y el cuello comenzaba a dolerle por la rigidez de su posición, pero no se movía. Cuando fue su turno de entregarle a Bill los anillos lo hizo con toda la naturalidad de la que era capaz de fingir, se mostró contento por su amigo cuando la ceremonia terminó y vino el momento de las fotografías. Theo de verdad deseo desaparecer de allí.

Cuando Fleur pidió una foto con todos los ingleses el castaño no pudo odiarla más, intentó escabullirse, pero Bill se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo firme. El castaño suspiró y decidió poner su mejor cara para el resto del día. Aunque no se preparó para lo que vio.

El cabello platinado de Luna se extendía por su espalda en suaves y bien formadas ondas que le daban un aire de inocencia y salvajismo a la vez, su vestido plateado era elegante y sofisticado, aun así en ella lucía como una ninfa. Sus sandalias de tiras tipo gladiador le daban aún más esa apariencia de cuento de hadas y Theo no pudo más que tragarse un suspiro al verla.

Luna lo miró ataviado en su elegante y formal esmoquin negro. Su cara estaba cubierta con una espesa barba castaña con destellos rojos y sus ojos azules resaltaban con el contraste de su blanca piel. Su cabello estaba un poco desaliñado, lejos del siempre formal Theo que ella había conocido, pero eso no le quitaba atractivo. Se veía mayor de lo que en realidad era, pero seguía siendo el hombre atractivo y sofisticado que ella recordaba.

Desde que lo vio entrar a la iglesia notó la rigidez de su postura y por un momento sintió que saldría corriendo del lugar en cualquier instante. También notó que estuvo a punto de irse cuando Fleur pidió la foto con todos ellos. Por un momento se sintió incomoda en su presencia y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que tal vez Theo se alejó de ella porque la consideraba impura e inferior a su lado. Luna intentó no llorar, también intentó que ese terrible pensamiento no opacara la enorme alegría que había sentido al verlo por primera vez en tres años.

-Pueden colocarse en parejas, por favor –pidió el fotógrafo mientras los miraba por el lente de su cámara. Luna miró alrededor y sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver que Ginny estaba junto a Harry y Hermione junto a Draco dejándola solamente con un solitario Theo que parecía que huiría en cualquier momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Luna? –preguntó Harry. Luna miró a sus amigos y notó que todos ellos la miraban preocupados. Asintió y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Sí, perdón.

Theo sintió un cuchillo clavarse en su corazón al escuchar la respuesta fingida de la rubia. Miró a Bill quien simplemente lo veía desesperado y un tanto molesto, pero en silencio.

-Corazón, ¿puedes emparejarte con el guapo padrino? –dijo el fotógrafo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Luna quien asintió y camino insegura hacia él.

-Eres un pendejo –escuchó susurrar a Draco mientras se acomodaban para la foto.

Harry y Ginny estaban en el extremo derecho de la foto con los novios a su lado, después Theo y una incómoda Luna; y al final Draco y Hermione. La castaña tomó de la mano a Luna y le sonrió mientras que el fotógrafo les tomaba la foto. Después de unos segundos el fotógrafo frunció el ceño sin dejar de ver la imagen y dijo.

-Vamos, no están en un funeral. Creo que no fue buena idea. Tú, la rubia, estás muy incómoda, por favor cambia de puesto con la pelirroja –las chicas obedecieron y el fotógrafo sonrió-. Si, perfecto, mucho mejor.

Theo estuvo a punto de matarlo. Draco lo miró con burla en sus ojos y justo después de que escuchó el click de la cámara sonar se fue de la escena sin mirar atrás. Él le había advertido a Bill que pasaría precisamente lo que todos querían evitar, que era la incomodidad entre él y Luna, pero nadie le quiso hacer caso. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea aceptar ser el padrino de Bill.

Luna lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar sentirse dolida. Probablemente su cara decía todo ya que Hermione corrió rápidamente a abrazarla y Ginny comenzó a maldecir a Theo con todas las palabrotas que sabía. Ella sabía lo estúpida que se estaba comportando, pero jamás pensó que Theo reaccionaría de esa forma y tampoco lo doloroso que sería su reacción para ella.

Theo escuchó las primeras notas de la canción y volteó violentamente hacia donde el DJ se encontraba. Miró con odio a Draco quien, parado a un lado del DJ, le señalaba probablemente diciéndole que esa canción la había pedido él. Escondido en las sombras como era su costumbre miró la escena completa. Luna ya se había tranquilizado y platicaba alegremente con sus amigas, quienes se mostraban demasiado atentas a lo que les decía. Theo, sin embargo, comenzó a tararear la letra de la canción en voz baja.

" _I am not the only traveler  
Who has not repaid his debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met"_

Recordó como fue el color de su cabello lo que llamó su atención en primer lugar. Después fueron sus ojos los cuales brillaban a pesar del lugar en el que se encontraba. Y la esperanza en ellos. Fue su sonrisa la que lo enamoró. Inocente y alegre. Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera tan alegre aun en la situación en la que ella se encontraba. Después fue su voz y la ensoñación alegre con la que le describía lo que haría si algún día lograba salir de ese lugar.

" _And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you"_

Después de eso no pudo alejarse del Rouge Baiser. Por ella, por darle un poco de tranquilidad en el lugar de horror en el que estaba. Las palabras no pueden describir lo que sintió cuando supo con exactitud qué era lo que pasaba en realidad en el Rouge Baiser con ella. El odio y la sed de venganza se apoderaron de él al grado que perdió parte de su humanidad al ir detrás de Weasley. Y ella siempre fue tan dulce con él. Ella siempre lo amó sin intereses ocultos.

" _I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh take me back to the night we met"_

Theo la miró levantarse y tomar la mano de su rubio acompañante para después dirigirse a la pista de baile y comenzar una suave danza. Lo odió. Odio su juventud y sus buenas intenciones. Odio que probablemente él fuera el más indicado para ella que él mismo. Odio que ella hiciera lo que él le había pedido y siguiera con su vida, tal como se lo había solicitado. Odiaba haberla tenido y alejarla de él porque era "lo correcto", "lo mejor para ella". Estúpido.

" _When the night was full of terror  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh take me back to the night we met"_

Su sonrisa. Su mirada. La vio reír, vio como el rubio la abrazaba y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Él la acercó más y Luna solamente sonrió mientras bailaban. Deseó ser él, deseó tenerla en sus brazos y oler su cabello, deseó no haber sido tan "correcto" y luchar por ella sin importarle nada más que su amor. ¿Se podía ser tan estúpido como lo había sido él?

" _I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do haunted by the ghost of you  
Take me back to the night we met"_

Scamander bajó el rostro y atrapó los labios de Luna, destruyéndolo con ese beso completamente. La respuesta era sí.

Sí se podía.

.

.

.

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Harry serio. Ginny asintió un poco preocupada, tomó la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarse a levantar y lo siguió hacia el enorme jardín de la mansión Malfoy.

Ginny solo había visto a Harry así de serio cuando estaban en las audiencias por el caso del Rouge Baiser, por lo que se preocupó instantáneamente. ¿Había pasado algo más en prisión? ¿Había alguien detrás de ella? ¿De Hermione y Luna?

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó finalmente cuando el pelinegro se detuvo y suspiró un poco sofocado.

-Sí, lamento preocuparte es solo que necesito hablar contigo.

-Sí, claro, dime –respondió ella nerviosa. Harry la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y le sonrió tímido. Ginny se descolocó por completo, ¿Harry nervioso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Yo… verás. Uhmmm…. –Harry se rascó la cabeza y la miró-. Me gusta pasar mucho tiempo contigo –dijo finalmente. Ginny no notó que contenía la respiración hasta que exhaló aliviada.

-A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Harry.

-Sí, bueno… ese es el punto. Digo… No quiero terminar como Theo.

-¿Cómo?

-Destruido por no tener a Luna con él.

-Él se lo ha buscado por idiota –respondió Ginny cruzándose de brazos, Harry sonrió y la tomó de las manos haciendo que descruzara los brazos.

-Pero yo no quiero ser un idiota como él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me gustas, Ginny. Mucho –Ginny se sorprendió al escucharlo. Si bien notaba que desde que se había conocido Harry la miraba cuando nadie se daba cuenta, ella siempre pensó que era porque en el fondo desconfiaba de ella-. Y estoy plenamente consciente de la diferencia de edad entre nosotros pero aun así a mí no me importa. Claro está que respetaré lo que sea que digas.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida. No sabía que decir al respecto. Harry era un hombre muy atractivo y no aparentaba la edad que tenía. Desde el primer momento en que lo conoció le pareció un hombre fascinante y temerario. Le gustaba de una forma que ni Blaise ni nadie le había gustado antes. Sobre todo le gustaba que la trataba como una persona y no como una víctima, nunca la trató como una damisela en peligro a la que hay que rescatar de sus problemas sino como su igual.

Claro era que ella no se imaginó que el fiscal sintiera algo por ella más allá de una amistad.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.

-Puedes no decir nada, lo entenderé. Aunque me tranquilizaría bastante que dijeras algo fuera cual fuera tu respuesta. Pero respetaré lo que decidas.

-Oh Harry –dijo ella tomando su mejilla en el cuenco de su palma-. Precisamente eso es lo que me encanta de ti.

La sonrisa de Harry probablemente iluminó hasta Plutón, pensó Ginny antes de abrazarlo por el cuello y depositar sus labios en los de él.

.

.

.

Luna vio a Harry y a Ginny besándose en el jardín y se alegró por ellos. Todos sabían que el par se gustaban desde hacía mucho, aunque ninguno jamás dijera nada, probablemente pensaban que no eran correspondidos cuando si lo eran. Una de las desventajas de no hablar. Se alegró por ellos y porque finalmente estuvieran juntos, ambos se merecían ser felices después de todo. Caminó en sentido opuesto a donde se encontraban ellos sin rumbo fijo simplemente alejándose de todo y de todos. Especialmente de lo confundida que se sentía.

Rolf era un buen chico, le gustaba mucho su forma de ser y como la trataba, incluso le había dado una oportunidad para ser algo más que solo amigos, razón por la cual lo había invitado como su pareja a la boda, pero ella no había sentido nada cuando la besó. Sólo la diferencia entre sus labios y los de Theo. Y no pudo seguir intentándolo porque lo amaba, pero era una clase diferente de amor el que sentía por Rolf. Él era su amigo y solo eso, lo amaba como su amigo y deseaba que fuera feliz.

Pero no con ella.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, la temperatura había comenzado a bajar y fue entonces que se arrepintió de no haber tomado su chaqueta antes de salir de la fiesta. Su vestido era de seda fina, hermosa y primaveral con sus tirantes y su largo hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Lo había acompañado con unas bonitas sandalias de piso y tirantes largos que se abrochaban a lo largo de sus pies hasta la rodilla. Pero nadie le advirtió que la temperatura en París bajaría tanto en la noche.

Cuando comenzó a sentir el frío en sus brazos decidió que ya era momento de regresar y se dio la vuelta, pero fue hasta ese momento que notó que el jardín era un laberinto y no sabía cómo regresar. Miró en todas direcciones tratando de recordar el camino que había tomado cuando sintió la mirada glacial observarla. Luna cruzó los brazos molesta cubriéndose un poco del frío y a la vez sus pezones erectos que el frío provocaba.

-Sé que estas aquí –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Nadie le respondió inmediatamente-. Oh, ¿no vas a hablar? –Silencio-. Bien. Quédate callado, a fin de cuentas, no quería hablar contigo, no tengo ningún interés en entablar una conversación con un cobarde.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? –dijo el castaño finalmente saliendo de las sombras.

Luna no pensó que fuera a acercarse a ella. Se quedó sin respiración por un momento antes de recuperarse por tener a Theo tan cerca desde el intento de foto hacia unas horas. Theo se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar admirar su belleza. Estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero se contuvo, aún estaba dolido porque la rubia lo llamo cobarde.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí, Luna? –preguntó de nuevo, la rubia lo miró aturdida por un momento y después asintió enérgica.

-No sé de qué otra forma llamarte, huiste de mi cuando el caso salió a la luz, antes de que se volviera mediático y todos los reflectores se volvieran hacia nosotros. Escapaste como un cobarde.

-No fue así –dijo él con parsimonia. Luna lo miró confundida.

-¿Entonces cómo fue, Theo?

-Lo hice para protegerte.

-¿Protegerme de qué? ¿De quién?

-De mí.

La respuesta de Theo golpeó a Luna como un martillo. ¿De él? ¿Por qué de él? Theo leyó la confusión de la rubia e intentó acercarse más, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás conforme él daba uno hacia ella. No le importó. Siguió y siguió hasta que Luna chocó contra una pared de hierba y no le quedó mayor escapatoria. Cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros de él Luna intentó alejarlo con sus manos, pero él las tomó con las suyas y las llevó hacia la espalda de Luna rodeándola de esta forma.

-Aléjate –dijo Luna insegura. Theo la miró con sus profundos ojos azules y ella notó las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaron a los costados de sus ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? –dijo con voz ronca. Ella tragó nerviosa de tener su cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo.

-N-no… sí… no sé –Theo sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.

-Entonces dime lo que quieres y te lo cumpliré. Lo prometo.

-Quiero que me beses y te quedes conmigo, quiero que nunca te vuelvas a ir, que nunca me vuelvas a dejar y te lleves mi corazón contigo –dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Theo soltó sus manos y se quedó congelado. Luna aprovechó para abrazarlo y enterrar su cara en su pecho ahogando el llanto que contuvo por tanto tiempo.

Theo la abrazó con fuerza desesperado por hacerle sentir cuanto lamentaba haberse comportado como un completo imbécil con ella. Luna sacó todo eso que tenía dentro y la carcomía por dentro pero que nunca se había atrevido a sacar. ¿Cómo podías lastimar tanto a alguien a quien amabas porque considerabas que estabas haciéndole un bien? Y la ira volvió a ella. Se alejó de Theo y lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el pecho sin importarle demasiado si lo lastimaba. Theo no dijo nada y la dejó. La dejó sacar todo lo que sentía adentro y que él mismo le había provocado.

Luna lo miró llorosa y se sorprendió un poco ver el camino brillante que dejaban las lágrimas de Theo en sus mejillas antes de perderse en su espesa barba, pero eso no la detuvo. Estaba tan enojada con él, tan herida. ¿Por qué si la amaba tanto se mantenía lejos de ella? ¿Por miedo a las habladurías? ¿Por él? ¿A qué rayos se refería con eso de todas formas? Lo vio y no pudo recordar haberlo visto tan guapo antes, con el cabello desaliñado y largo, con barba y en esmoquin.

Y lo besó con fuerza porque lo extrañaba, porque quería y porque se le venía en gana aun cuando estaba plenamente consciente de que Theo la rechazaría porque "era lo mejor para ella".

Pero no lo hizo. Theo no la alejó.

Theo la acercó más a él y profundizó su beso con ansia de ella, tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo que se había mantenido lejos de ella en ese simple beso. Tratando de compensar todos aquellos que no le dio en todo ese tiempo que para él fue una completa eternidad. Tratando de decirle cuanto lo sentía por haberse alejado de ella.

-Nunca me iré de nuevo –le dijo Theo ronco apretándola más a él-. Fui un estúpido al creer que sería lo mejor para ti, para mí. Mi vida ha sido un infierno lejos de ti. Lo siento tanto Luna, mi Luna, mi amada… Por favor perdóname.

-Lo haré solo si prometes nunca irte de nuevo.

-Lo prometo, nunca más me iré de tu lado, Luna. Nunca. Te amo.

Te amo. La palabra susurro en el aire como un eco. Luna lo miro con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas. Theo la miró bebiendo su imagen, grabándola en su mente y agradeciéndole que lo aceptara de nuevo en su vida. Luna sonrió y Theo la abrazó con fuerza. Nunca más la dejaría ir.

* * *

The Night We Met - Lod Huron

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Jajajaja No me odien.**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y hayan quedado con las emociones hechas un huracán como yo quedé después de escribirlo.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su lindísimo review y a todas las que leen esta historia y no dejan ningún comentario, sé que están ahí con las emociones en la montaña rusa como yo. También gracias por agregar a sus favoritos y seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Díganme, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Se esperaban la reacción de Theo/Draco? ¿El encuentro de Lunita con Theo? ¿La boda? ¿Teorías conspiratorias?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Besos,**_

 _ **Kat**_


End file.
